Life: Luxray
by Kaynyne
Summary: Luxray just wanted to be inside most of time in the house, and be at the bar, until Absol hankerchiefed him to meet 2 guys and now all of this happened. It's M for language, violence, and other things not listed here.
1. New People

"Why should I go?" he asked.

"I dunno, she said you had to go," the other one answered in a bored way. He seems to be bored after staying at his house for 4 hours straight.

"Crap," he said, "When is it?" He didn't like being anywhere at a certain time; actually, at any time he doesn't like to go anywhere by force.

"Uh…not sure. Hold on," he left for a minute, and then came back, "Now."

There was a knock at the door at Luxray's house. He hangs up, walks over to open the door, and sees Absol. He had a blank expression in his face, _Aw crap _he thinks.

"C'mon, Ray, you haven't gone anywhere, other than the bar. Besides, you have to get outside instead of the dark..." Absol said, looking around the house Luxray is in: somewhat bright near the door at first, but deeper in the house, nothing can be seen.

"Aren't you used to dark places since you're a dark type?" he asked.

"Yeah, but you're not," she responded, "Hey, what's that over there?" she asked. He looked at the direction she's pointing at, when something was stuffed into his mouth; more like covered. Something or someone resisted him from turning. For a while now, he got sleepy; he can barely move, mainly because he's being prevented from moving. Now he's knocked out, and being dragged.

* * *

"Hey, he's waking up."

"About freakin' time."

He's still half asleep, half knocked out, and he's hearing voices, voices he's doesn't know. He gets up, seeing 3 images: one a blackish, bluish jackal; the other more of a human. The jackal was holding something, something like a stick, that's lit. The second one was also holding something, more like a can. The last one, it looks more like Absol.

"He's probably still half knocked out," Absol said. The human nodded, putting the can on the counter.

"And, how long has he been outside this week?" the human asked.

"Probably not long, only on his way to the bar," she responded.

"Humph," the jackal-like creature smirked, "a drinker. Probably for not knowing what to do in life." he throws away the stick that was lit to the ground, then steps on it.

"Who are you?" Luxray asked, finally seeing well than earlier that time. He looked around, seeing someone else, looking at the view of the sun.

"Oh yeah, that's right," the jackal said, "I'm Lucario, call me Luke, and that's Alejandro-"

"Call me Alex," Alejandro said.

"I thought that there were no humans here," Luxray questioned, confused.

"In certain places, that's true," Alex said, "while other places, there are humans, but not many."

"There are only so many humans here, more like 5 or 6 in places that actually have humans," Luke responded, "Though it's rare for two humans to ever meet."

"It kinda sucks," Alex said, "but I get over it, besides, not sure how I got here..." He turned to Luxray, "By the way, you're a Luxray, right?"

"Yeah, people call me Ray..." he responded, not sure what to say, "What about that one over there?" He pointed to the one looking at the view.

The other three look at the one who seems alone, Alex is the only one who talks. "That's Glaceon,"

"Oh really…" Luxray said, somehow getting his hopes up.

"He's a guy," Alex said quickly. He doesn't turn, but knows that Luxray was about to gag. "He just depressed, like every day."

Luxray coughs, and asks, "Why is he, _cough_, depressed?"

"Oh, nothing, just that he broke up…drastically." Alex answered.

"How did it go?" Luxray asked.

"It went a little something like this..." Alex started.

"You promised you won't speak of it again," Glaceon interrupted in a calm voice. He seemed pissed or about to be pissed.

"Don't worry, Glay, he's a friend-"

"We don't even know him!" Glaceon barked, looking back at the crowd.

"Eh, I'll tell him anyway." Alex said.

"You'll regret it later," Glaceon said, looking back into the view.

"Okay," Alex said, now looking back, "I think he meant it."

"What makes you say that?" Luxray asked.

"It's his first time saying that phrase.

"Anyway, it went a little somethin' like this..."

* * *

_2 months ago, Glaceon_

Glaceon and Leafeon are on the edge of a hill, seeing the view of the sunset. Both are sitting near each other, both somewhat excited, as if it was their first time.

"Hey Leaf," Glaceon said, "What do you like?"

"Uh," Leafeon said. She thought for about 10 seconds and finally says, "I really like ice cream."

"Like, what do you mean 'like'?"

"Like I really like ice cream, I actually love ice cream," Leafeon said.

"What else do you love?" Glaceon asked, wanting to know now.

"Well," she started, "I love riding."

"Oh really," Glaceon said, not having the smile in his face anymore. He really wants to spray it now. "What else do you love?"

"I've love you," she said, looking at Glaceon.

"Really?"

"Yes."

"No you don't, bitch! You love ice cream and rides!"

"So? You have a problem with that?"

"Yeah, who knows what you do to the fucking ice cream?" Glaceon yells out. Leaf thinks about it for a minute, and gasps of the thought Glaceon made. "Oh, really? You really think I haven't notice? My god, what about the fucking rides? Who else have you did it with?"

Leafeon hesitates for a second and barely says," I-I haven't done it with anyone yet, Glay..."

"Really? Then why did you hesitate?"

"You know, Glay, you don't have to an ass about everything. Why the fuck are you asking me all of these things?"

"Why," he yelled, "WHY?"

"Y' know what? Forget it." Leafeon leaves without saying a word- "Fuck you, Glay (_flipping off Glaceon_), "...now not saying a word. Glaceon looked back at the sunset and just stares 'till night.

* * *

Luxray had a blank expression hearing the story, more like surprised. "Oh my god..."

"Yep," Alex said, "Ever since the day he came back from that moment, we swore to keep it as a secret."

"Did he threaten you if you didn't?" Luxray asked.

One of Alex's long sleeve slides down from his arm being in a 'V' form. A long scar was shown, a dark red color. "Yeah, he did. Wasn't good."

"Wow..." Luxray said. He turned to Glaceon and says, "Hey Gla-"

"I don't want to talk about it," Glaceon interrupted, in a calm voice.

He looked back and says," And why am I here?"

Absol is the first to answer, "Because you need to get out more often."

"And probably to get you out of your 'drinking' habit," Lucario added in.

"How about I take you out from your 'smoking' habit?" Luxray asked.

Lucario made a short laugh and only responds, "Touché."

"But mostly to get you out of your indoor habits," Alex said. Luxray looks down not knowing what to say.

"Sure, whatever," Luxray said after a short pause. Alex walked away to the back from Luxray, most likely to get something. "When do we start?"

Lucario is the only one to speak. Absol walks to the side of Lucario. "Now."

Right after the word 'now', Luxray gets completely knocked out. Alex just hit him with a wooden baseball bat, now broken into pieces.

"Do you think that was really necessary?" Absol asked.

"Probably not," Alex answered, "but we'll have to work with this for now."

"Alright then," Absol said. Lucario only nodded. Later, the 3 drag him out of the house leaving Glaceon alone.


	2. First Lesson

"You awake yet?"

The kid was holding a can, not sure what it was. Luxray was getting up, his vision getting clearer, seeing the kid. He gets up slowly, finding it was Alex.

"You hit me with something, didn't you?" Luxray asked.

"Yeah, but I don't think it was necessary for that," Alex answered, "Baseball bat." Luxray tried to strike, but Alex blocked it with his hand, feeling no pain. "Don't, you can worry about that later," Alex says. Luxray eases and looks around.

"Why are we here?" Luxray asked. They are at the park.

"Because you stay inside too long and, believe it or not, I hate this place too," Alex said. He takes a sip of the drink he had and crushes the can. He walked away, throws the can away, and comes back.

"Uh..."Luxray started, "how deep is that scar?"

"What scar?" Alex asked.

"The one in your wrist, er, arm, or something."

"Oh, that scar. Uh..."Alex says. He looks at his scar, checking it out as if it is the first time seeing it, "Uh...deep enough to barely get the other side of the bone."

"Whoa," Luxray said, "and you got it from Glaceon?"

"Yeah," Alex answered, "I asked him 'What would you do if I told anyone else?' and he somewhat scratched me, once actually, deep enough to uh...something. He actually didn't say anything, just that, to me, and only me, which kinda sucked. I couldn't move my arm; went to the hospital, got a cast in my right arm, got mad at people for making fun of me, and that's how I can do this now," Something green and blue is floating in his hand, more like a ball.

"The hell's that?" Luxray asked.

"It's more like an Aura Sphere," Alex answered. "When this first appeared in my hand, I was in more pain. So when my cast was taken off, I got a different cast, in my left arm. I tried to make the aura appear again in my right arm, and it hurt like hell. I got the cast on my right arm again after they took my cast out of left arm. Now the pain is now numb from aura moves." He later released the aura.

"Wow," Luxray commented. The both were looking around to see what's happening around them.

"So, Luxray..." Alex started.

"Ray," Luxray said.

"Ray... Have you ever used your moves on anything?" Alex said.

"Bar fights," Luxray answered.

"Okay...anywhere else?"

"No, just bar fights."

"Okay..." Alex just looks around, "try using it for the good."

"No...I'm not into to those kinda things," Ray said.

"You should be, sooner or later, you're gonna be one of the enemies," Alex said, "You should know that Absol won't like it if you did do that."

"I don't like Absol."

"_Por favor,_ Ray, you can't hide it, we all know, maybe." Alex said, smiling. Ray looked down, thinking of something. "Anyway, Lucario could help with that."

"What makes you say that?" Ray asked. He notices that one of his hands was in his pockets. Alex takes out his hand, taking out something. Ray gets surprised for seeing what Alex was holding.

"I have a limit for moves," Alex says, scratching with the item he's holding: a silver pistol. "I can teach you, but it'll be too risky. Easy to say that my combos and moves involve this Destovei I'm holding right now, filled or empty." He puts the gun back into his pocket.

After a while, Ray spoke out. "So who was Glaceon's, uh..."

"Girlfriend?" Alex finished. "It was Leafeon, people knew her as 'Leaf'. She's nice, kind-hearted, and something else, 'kinda forgot. Seemed perfect for Glaceon, mainly because she was like the 'Yang' of 'Yin Yang.' Things went good for a while, 'til Glaceon got a little protective. It seemed like that Leaf was Glaceon's 'bitch'. Leaf didn't find out that Glaceon was being 'protective' until the end. She doesn't talk to him, but she talks to us; Glaceon never found that out."

"Are you sure?"

Alex took out his phone, checking his contacts. "Yeah, I got her in my contacts…" A picture of Leafeon, and number. "…and I got her in my contacts or friends in other things." He puts the phone back in his pocket. "Half of the time, she asks how Glaceon's doing. Not sure if she wants to go out with Glaceon again. I think she should, cause, you know, the Yin Yang thing." Luxray nodded, still looking around.

"This place sucks. There's nothing to do," Luxray said, breaking the silence.

"I know, that's why I hate this place," Alex responded, "but it's part of the program: getting bored in a peaceful place and start chatting or flirting with the person beside you, if you know them." He sees a fight, a violent one, Luxray sees it too.

"Do we do something, or what?" Luxray asked.

"No, we wait," Alex responded, "unless no one does anything about it." The one in the left seemed to be the bad one, since he started the fight. The one in the right makes a powerful attack, Hyper Beam, after shoving him down. He gets knocked out, and has people smaller than him drag him out of the scene. "One thing you need to learn Lu- RAY, _ahem_, Ray, never be in the middle of a fight until the time is right or someone else interrupts the fight. Besides, it's too risky using this gun."

"Exactly, how old are you?" Luxray asked.

"Uh...14, about to be 15," Alex answered, "Why do you ask?"

"Aren't you too young to have a gun?"

"Yeah, but I got it illegally, don't ask, so I don't need a license. But I got one anyway."

Luxray looked around again, nothing going on. He sat down, not knowing what to do next. Alex was still standing, beside Luxray. It seemed like Alex owned Luxray. Time was killed too little, time went too slow.

"This not going anywhere, any further. Let's go," Alex said, "We are going back to see Lucario."

"I don't know where it is," Luxray said.

"But I do, I live there; we're roommates. Except for Absol." Luxray let out a chuckle, and then Alex said this, "I'll whack you again if you think that."

"Okay," Luxray said, "So where is it?"

"Few blocks down the road, a little more detail than that. At least I don't have to whack you again for no reason. Besides, you'll need to know where we live, to find out where you live.

He'll probably get to the next lesson today for ending this one too early or tomorrow for 'technical' reasons. C'mon, let's go." Alex walked on, while Luxray was busy getting up. Luxray catches up and asks, "So, when did you learn Spanish?"

"Speaking Spanish... Eh, it runs in the family. Easier to learn than English." They both walked toward the road, Alex later taking out his cell phone. He calls someone and says, "Yo, Luke, it's me, Alex... Returning to the compound... I dunno, whenever you feel like. It just has to be either today or tomorrow...okay...okay...okay, see ya." He hangs up the phone, and puts it back into his pocket. "Catch up, try not to fall back behind."


	3. Suicide

_Luxray_

It's late at night and Luxray found his way home…three hours ago. Now he's sleeping, and wanting no distraction. Constantly, he turns and flips, struggling to sleep peacefully. He hears an explosion, and wakes up.

"The hell was that?" he yelled. He looked around, "Maybe it was only a dream..." He tried to sleep again, and not think about the explosion. He struggled even more, thinking about the explosion, and something more important. He later breathes heavily, still dreaming...of important things...things...until the phone goes off. He suddenly gets scared, probably because he got a wet dream.

He answers the phone, "Hello?"

It was Alex. "Ray, get over here, now!" he yells, "Don't ask; just come."

"Okay," Luxray said, "Just gotta do something..."

"Just get over here ASAP. Glay, don't-" the line cuts off. He hangs up the phone, and does 'something' before leaving.

After about 10 minutes, he's running his way to Alex's. Before he barges in, he sees someone in on the top window. "Oh my god! What the hell is going on here?"

* * *

_Alejandro (Alex)_

He walks to his room, half asleep. He sits in his bed, almost falls asleep, until he hears some wind. He stands up, half asleep, following the noise of the wind. He passes Lucario's room, and finds Glaceon's room. He was sitting along the window.

"What are you doing there?" Alex asked.

"I don't belong here anymore…" Glaceon said, "…in this world. I'll see you in the next world."

"Glay, wait," Alex said.

"What is it?"

"Don't jump, there's nothing there-" a noise was heard and the temperature decreased. "…Don't jump."

"You can't stop me." After Glaceon said that, Alex created a small Aura Sphere and threw it at the right wall. It nearly made a hole in the wall.

Lucario comes in and yells, "What the hell was that for? I was trying to fucking sleep!" He looks around, trying to see what is happening. "Damn it, I knew this was going to happen. Be right back."

* * *

_Lucario (Luke)_

_He gets his cell phone out and calls a certain number._

"God damn it, answer...'don't have enough time..." The other line picks up.

"Hello?" It's Leafeon.

"Hey, it's Luke-"

"Why are you calling this late? It's like-"

"Glaceon is trying to commit suicide." A long pause, then Leaf says,

"Why?"

"I don't know, I was awake after something hit my wall, and saw Glaceon at the window, and it felt cold for some reason, he probably made stalagmites."

A short pause then Leaf said, "Should I go?"

"If you want to, not sure if you want to see him die..."

"I'll think about it," Leafeon says and hangs up.

* * *

_Alejandro (Alex)_

He made a quick call to Ray while trying to prevent Glaceon from committing suicide. After making a two-minute call, he hangs up and says, "Glay, don't jump off!"

"Don't call me that!" Glaceon yells out, triggering bad memories.

"Okay, I won't call you that; just don't jump off..." Alex said.

"Why should you care?"

"I dunno, I just don't want to see anyone die-"

"Why? Cause you still haven't used your gun? Shoot me…then you'll see someone die."

"What? No!"

"Then I'm jumping off."

"Don't!"

"That's like the seventh time you've said that."

"I don't care, just don't jump off."

_Let's just say they say the same crap for a while now..._

* * *

_Luxray_

He stayed behind, finding out if he should go in or out. Some ice spikes were laid out directly below the window. Lights from other houses turned on, some are seeing the argument. "Goddamn," he cursed. Just then he hears rustling from the bushes. He walked over to see what it was: A Leafeon.

"Who are you, and why are you here?" Luxray asked.

"I'm Leaf," she answered.

"…The one who broke up with him…" he points at the one sitting at the window, "...right?"

"Yeah, who else?"

"Why are you hiding?"

"I don't want him to see me; it might encourage him to commit suicide even more. Stay outside, he might jump off."

"Okay..." Luxray looks up, then down.

"Try breaking the spikes," Leaf said. Luxray rushes over the ice spikes, using Crunch, only to hurt himself.

"God, damn it..." Luxray barely says. He tries to use Thunderbolt, the electricity bouncing up, barely breaking only a piece of ice.

_Alejandro (Alex)_

"Seems like someone is trying to break the ice…" Glaceon says, "…running out of time. I'll see you guys in the other world." Glaceon used Ice Shard, hitting Alex and Luke. They were too distracted blocking to prevent him from jumping off. Glaceon jumped off to meet his fate.

"Oh shit…" Alex says, noticing Glaceon is no longer there, "…just hope Ray is down there..."

* * *

_Luxray_

"What the hell?" Glaceon yelled out, struggling to get out from a grip or bite he's in. Luxray leaped over the spike, suffering moderate injuries, grabbing, more like biting him, from suicide. "Let go of me!" Glaceon yelled out.

Luxray stumbles over, letting go of Glaceon, while the other 2 are coming down...the window. Luxray looked as if he were about to die, blood coming out of his stomach. He looks over to the bushes, Leafeon no longer there, probably leaving without notice.

Alex took hold of Glaceon, still fighting his way out. Luke sees the wounds of Luxray's. "Too risky to go to the hospital," Luke says, "I'll, or we'll, stitch you up. Just try to, uh, not die." He rushed over to Alex and says, "Get him inside, we're making a scene here." He comes back picking up Luxray into the house.

Luxray is on the couch, no longer excessively bleeding. Luke is sitting on the couch beside him, thinking. "Okay..." Luke started, "We can't call the cops-"

"Too risky," Luxray said.

"We can't call Leaf…"

"Personal reasons…"

"And we can't tell anyone else about this." Luke was still thinking. "'Got it."

"What do you got?" Luxray asked."

"You stay up all night checking on Glaceon while Alex and I get sleep."

"I'm not doing that," Luxray argued.

"We can't lose a friend just because he broke up with someone. It was probably worse than we thought." He thinks again and says, "Let's go check on him; don't walk too fast."

They open the door to see Alex full of scratches. "Hey," Alex barely said, "I think he took his revenge..."

"Alex, get out," Luke said, "Ray, get in."

Alex gets out, walking in a wobbly way, while Luxray is in there looking at Glaceon. "If you need me, don't break that wall over there," Luke said, pointing at the wall with the hole in it. He walks away, leaving the two alone.

* * *

_Luxray/Glaceon_

The two stare at each other for a while, Glaceon with an evil look on his face. "You were the fucker who supposedly 'saved' me, eh?" Glaceon asked.

"I-I guess so…" Luxray responded. He constantly looked left and right, not knowing what he's gonna do next.

"Wish you hadn't done that," Glaceon says, "I could've rested in peace if you hadn't busted a move there."

"You should know that Leaf wouldn't have like it."

"What would make you say that?"

"I saw her earlier today, er, tonight. She didn't want to come out 'cause she thinks you'll jump for a better reason, or you'll be influenced by the suicide to even think what you are doing."

"You just said she didn't come out, where was she?" Glaceon's voice showed more anger than before.

"In the bushes over there," Luxray said, point the bushes Leaf was hiding in," She left when I leaped over the spikes and 'saved' your life."

"Okay..." Glaceon said," I would've probably not jumped out if she would've appeared..."

"Yeah, you 'Would've,' but you would probably jump anyway."

"Heh, touché…" Glaceon finally looked away from Luxray, probably thinking.

"Why did you try to commit suicide, Glay-"

"Please, don't call me that," Glaceon said, "Things just got a little out hand, I just had a moment-"

"Which almost killed you."

"Yeah, I know, I just...wished it never happened. How about if I find and meet Celebi and-"

"Don't get it over your head."

"But just think abo-"

"It could work; but what you already did might haunt you, stick with what you have now."

Glaceon thought for a minute and responds, "I'll try that, but if it won't work, then I'm doing whatever I said earlier."

"Whatever, just try to get some sleep. I need sleep to not get hurt by these cuts. And I'll be crashing here tonight." He gets knocked out by the lack of sleep.

"Whatever," Glaceon responded. He's later on his own on his bed, and tries to get some sleep.


	4. Lesson 2

Okay then…" Luke started, "Everyone just forget that ever happened."

It was the next day; some people around the neighborhood saw the incident, and decide to keep it a secret, after a talk to the same one talking to everyone else in the neighborhood that night.

"Sure," Alex responded, "We still gotta make Luxray get out of the dark, and keep Glaceon from committing suicide."

"So was it a good idea to keep Glay in-" Luxray started.

"Don't call me that!" Glaceon cut in, not in the same room as the others.

"Was it a good idea to keep, Glaceon, in a straitjacket?" In Glaceon's room is Glaceon...in a straitjacket. He rocking back and forth, probably still thinking about the suicide.

"Probably not, he'll probably rip the jacket." Alex answered.

"Where did you get the jacket anyway?" Luke asked.

"Uh..." He took it from the prison. "…Not important."

"How did you put it on him?"

"Uh..." he hides his cast in his right arm. "…Not important."

"Okay..." Luke looks around for a minute, "Alex keep watch of him. Luxray, come with me outside."

"What about me?" Absol asked.

"Whoa," Luke said, "how long have you been there?"

"The whole time?" Absol is looking at Luke as if he were retarded or something.

"Really?"

"Y-yeah... You seem that you kinda forgot about me..."

"Uh...who are you again?" Luke seems kind of burnt that day. "Wait, hold on... your Absol right?"

"Yeah..." Absol looks away slightly from Luke. She whispers to Alex, "Did he do crack or something?"

"I don't know...probably, after the suicide." Alex answered.

"Uh..."started Luke, "just watch us out, Absol."

"Why?" She asked.

"Not sure why, just watch us or help us...yeah, something like that."

"Whatever."

* * *

"Okay..."Lucario starts, "You need to stay away your habits of being indoors. Uh..."

"Indoors, yes," Absol says.

"Okay, indoors, the first lesson..."

"Did it with Alex," Luxray said.

"I was getting to that," Luke said, "You've done it with Alex, probably one of the more boring lessons...I think for now. Yeah...something like that...

"Now it's time to learn the next lesson, fighting."

"I thing I know how to fight-"

"Only in bar fights."

"How did know that-"

"Alex, moving on."

"But, how-"

"Moving on, I'm kinda burnt today, so let's just make this quick."

"Why did you..." Absol started.

"Personal reasons, okay? Let's just forget about it, let's just see how good you are in bar fights. Ready-go!"

* * *

During the fight, Glaceon stared at Alex while Alex was trying to avoid eye contact.

"I'm getting tired of you now," Glaceon said.

"What makes you say that?" Alex asked.

"Trying to not make me commit suicide, putting on this jacket on me..."

"Okay... You didn't get revenge on the suicide, but did on the jacket..."

(Outside) _Luke blocks a strike Luxray made, and strikes back. He's thrown back far. "Damn it!" Luxray yelled, "That fucking hurt!"_

"I'll have to remember that," Glaceon said, "Why did you have to be checking on me now?"

_Luxray runs toward Luke, electricity all over his body: Volt Tackle._

"Well, Luke is training Luxray..."

_The second Luxray hits Luke, Luke disappears and reappears behind Luxray and strikes him again._

"And Absol is there...looking...not sure why..."

_"God damn it! The fuck man!" Luxray yells._

_"Hey-hey-hey, watch the language!" Luke yelled out._

"Then go get Absol to not see you again," Glaceon says.

"Do you even know Absol?" asked Alex. A long pause.

_"Why am I here?" Absol asks._

_"I dunno," answers Luke, having his guard up._

"No... I'm not sure who she is..." answered Glaceon.

"They're outside your window, go find out who she is," said Alex. Glaceon barely walks to his window to see who was outside.

"Okay...there's Luxray, that dumb bitch, then there's Luke...who the hell's the other one?" Glaceon said.

"Who are you talking about?" Alex asked.

"The white one... who the hell's that?"

"Uh...hold on," said Alex. He walks over beside, Glaceon. "Uh..."

Glaceon stares at him for a minute, a mad kind of glare. Alex steps a step back away from Glaceon.

"...Okay...that's Absol, in the white."

"Oh my god," Glaceon said, "I-Is she...uh..."

"I don't know… Why don't you go ask her?"

"I don't know...maybe because..."

* * *

After a while, Luxray is seen exhausted.

"Seems like you use basic moves," Luke said.

"Yeah, I guess so..." Luxray said, barely getting the words out.

"You got a lot of things to improve on, like defending. I almost killed you out there..."

Luxray was also seen bruised and bleeding. "Ya think?"

"We'll work on it later, for now; we'll have to patch you up so you don't have to die."

* * *

"I don't know, maybe because that's kind of why..."

"Okay..." Alex said, thinking about it for a minute. "First thing- You just made a long pause until now, no comment. Second, you really don't know why you should ask her do you?"

"No," answered Glaceon.

"Okay then..." Alex said, "They seem to be coming back now. See you in a little while."

* * *

Alex came down, seeing Luxray all bloody, with Absol.

"The hell happened to you?" Alex asked.

"What the hell do you think?" Luxray answered back.

"I don't know..." They all sit in silence, hearing Glaceon.

(Glaceon) _"What the hell are you staring at? You never seen a Pokémon in a straitjacket? Well stop looking, gay perv. What the hell are _you_ staring at? (Coughs) I will walk away now..."_

After a while, Absol breaks the silence.

"He can still walk?" Absol asked.

"I guess so," Alex said.

"Should someone...?"

"No, he'll just want to stay away from that gay guy. Even if he were dead, he doesn't want anyone messing with his body."

_"What?"_

"Nothing."

Luke comes back, with bandages and alcohol. _Damn it, _Luxray thought. "Don't you have a Full Restore or something?"

"I've heard of it...but I've never seen it. Alex, do you have one?" Luke asked.

"Had one...sold it for crack."

"What?!" Everyone exclaimed, maybe Glaceon also, not known yet.

"Then sold that for cash."

"Why didn't you just sell it at the freakin' market?" yelled Luxray.

"Thought about who needed it for a price higher than that being sold at a market."

_"Crack would've been better than suicide."_

"Damn it," Luxray said, "Can you get another one?"

"Forgot where I got the Full Restore, and I forgot how much it cost," Alex said, "But let's not worry about that, let's worry about your pain."

"I don't want you to see."

"No promises."

"Alright," Luke said, "It'll hurt like hell, so you might as well bite this steel bar, don't care if you crack some teeth."

"What if the bar won't work?" Luxray asked.

"You'll be muzzled and kept that way until healed."

"K' just wait 'till I find out to put the disinfectant or stitch you up first..."

"What!" Luxray yelled.

"What? I haven't done this before..."

"This is gonna be great." Alex commented.

"This may be kinda ugly, but here it goes..."


	5. Revealed

**Publishing chapters for this story my take longer than usual. Struggling with school work, drawing, games, and music for thinking for new chapters.**

* * *

"Oh my God, what the hell happened to you?"

"Apparently Luke didn't know how to stitch me up- went horribly wrong: basically got stabbed the whole time by a needle that was two inches long. Kinda explains the red spots in my body."

"Ok...what about the...uh..."

"Not sure why my right eye is covered up, something probably hit me when I was excessively yelling...and screaming. I think I got splinters, not sure. Really not what hit-wait... bastard!"

"Him, eh? That's his third bat this week. Sucks for you... didn't you get hit by all of the bats?"

"I'm not sure...I think only two of them."

"Can you still move your body, or what?"

"Not sure _(gets up) _ah...damn it. _(goes back down) _Hurts too much..."

"Serves you right."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"It would've been better if you haven't 'saved' me, as they would say it. Not saving me would mean not having a fucked up body."

"Whatever."

"Where are the others?"

"I dunno, they said they were going somewhere...not sure where that is..."

* * *

The three were at the park, leaving Glaceon and Luxray back in the house.

"You really think he can prevent him from happening it again?" Alex asked.

"Hell no, but they'll make it," Luke answered.

"Alex, need to ask you something," Absol started.

"Okay," Alex said.

"Why the fuck did you hit Ray with a bat again?"

"Complaints; and because I felt like it. It was the third bat I bought this week wasted. I don't have any money left, so I might steal another."

"The same way you got the jacket?"

"Maybe...how did you find out?"

"Complicated," Absol looks around, and then asks, "Where did you get the cast?"

"You finally notice?" asked Alex.

"That's not what I asked."

"Okay, okay...God. Glaceon...decided to be rough...I think he knew why I was there..."

"Probably because of the day before, I dunno. What do you think?"

Alex was silent for a moment, and then asked, "How did you know?"

"Know what?" Asked absol. Luke had a weird look in his face, something saying _WTF man?_

"Nothing," answered Alex.

"What the hell is going on?" Absol asked, looking at both of them.

"Nothing," answered Alex, Luke doing nothing. Now Asbol had a weird look on her face, something strict...something like that. "I'm telling you, nothing."

_What the fuck man, you're not supposed to say anything _thought Luke to Alex. He used his aura to send him the message.

_What the hell was I supposed to say? _Thought Alex back to Luke.

_You weren't supposed to say anything, I just said that earlier._

_Okay, I didn't get the memo._

_What the hell are you talking about? There was no memo._

_Oh._

"What the hell is going on?" Absol repeated.

"Nothing," Luke responed. Absol then kicked Luke between his legs. He bent down, and possibly cursed out.

"What happened?" Absol asked again.

"Uh..." Alex started, "Glaceon tried to commit suicide... and we didn't tell you mainly because...you would act all-" Absol kicked Alex at the same place where Luke was hit. "What the fuck!"

"Well you should've told me, I don't care what he did to you," Absol said. She then left from the field, leaving Luke and Alex alone.

"I-I think w-we should've t-told her…" Alex said, barely crying. Luke couldn't speak anything out, still facing the pain.

Both drop dead to the ground, still facing pain. Pokémon walked around them, like nothing had happened there.

* * *

"I think someone's coming."

"Who?"

"Let me check... _(struggles)_... Absol...quickly...seems pissed."

"I think she found out about the thing."

"Oh, crap..."

Absol came in jumping, to Glaceon's room, and yelled out, "Why the hell did you try?"

"Try what?" asked Glaceon, looking around.

"Suicide."

"What are you talking about?"

"Am I involved in this?" Luxray asked.

"Do you want to be involved?" Absol asked, turning to him.

He paused for a minute and answered, "N-no..."

"Then get out." Absol said, still staring at Glaceon.

"Can't...dealing with pain here..."

"Then you're involved."

"Damn. Why am I involved?"

"Cause you're in here."

"Doesn't explain a lot...but okay."

Absol still stared at Glaceon. "Why…the hell did you try?"

Glaceon is at where he was a few days ago late at night. "Y-you wouldn't understand."

"What do you mean by that?" Absol asked.

"You wouldn't understand."

"Come on, I'll understand."

"No you won't."

"'Course I will."

"No you won't"

"Just tell her! I don't want to be involved," Luxray yelled.

"Why don't you just get out?" Asked Glaceon, turning to him.

"I can't, I'm dealing with pain here," Answered Luxray.

"Ok, then I'll...tell...her..." Glaceon said. After that a long pause was made.

Luxray broke the silence, "You're not telling her, are you?"

"No," Answered Glaceon.

"Tell me or I'll attack."

"I'm already at the window."

"Just tell me."

"No."

"Then we'll be here longer than we should, arguing."

"Damn it...alright...it went like this..."

* * *

_10 minutes later..._

* * *

"Why the hell were you trying to commit suicide because of that?" Absol yelled out.

"I didn't want that to happen again- ever!" Glaceon yelled back.

"Then why the hell didn't you just forget about it?"

"I didn't want to make it happen again!"

"I don't want to be involved in this..." Luxray barely said. He rose up in pain, and slowly moved away. "Ack...move over..." He said to Absol. She moved up a little to let Luxray to get out, still yelling and arguing. He could barely walk; it took time to get out the loud room.

By the time Luxray got his body to get out of the room, he saw Luke and Alex come in. Luxray jumped down to the couch, collapsing on the couch. He then yells at the pain.

"You can finally move around...now," Alex says, for some reason in pain.

"But without getting in pain," responded Luxray. "Why are you in pain?"

There's still yelling in the room. "Guess you found out. Absol gave us the cheap shot, first to Luke. Ah...she hits hard..."

"You tell me..." Luke said, talking in pain. They got silent, only to hear the irate of the argument. After a while, Luxray broke the silence.

"Can we get out of here?"

"But your pain..." started Luke.

"I don't care."

"Alright, let's go." The three walk away, with Luxray last to leave, to be 5 feet away from the argument.


	6. A New Friend

"Why aren't we going further?"

"To not leave you back."

"Why? Just because I'm in pain?"

"That's one reason."

"The other reason being we don't know where to go."

They're still five feet away from the argument, hearing the irate in their voices. Glaceon was still at the edge of the window, and that's all the 3 could see of the argument.

"Screw it, I'm goin' to the bar," Luxray said.

"Alright," said Alex, "You need someone to carry you or what?" Both Luke and Alex chuckle.

"Screw you, I'm leaving." He takes one step, and yells in pain.

"You think he'll be there in five?" Luke asks.

"I don't where five is," answered Alex.

"Bar."

"Oh...not sure where that is."

"Alright then." Luke looks up and says, "He'll be back in a while."

It's been about an hour since Luxray left Alex and Luke from the argument. He was finally at the bar: outside, all wooden with a sign on top that says 'L.1.B.,' Level One Bar. Only one window could be seen, others there are, but covered up with trash, stock, and/or empty boxes. Near the door was a sign that says the opening and closing times: Monday through Thursday- 12 a.m. till 10 p.m.; Friday and Saturday- 10 a.m. till 2 a.m.; Sunday- 11 a.m. till 12 p.m.  
He walked in, enduring the pain. Inside, is slightly dusty, but clean. Not that many Pokémon there, few on the front, few playing pool, few at tables, alone or in groups, getting drunk. He walked to the front, then jumps up to the seat.

"Why so early?" asked the bartender, cleaning a glass. Electabuzz, a veteran of being a bartender. Despite working at the lowest level of the bar racket, he knows how to keep calm. When his electric power can't stop it, there's always a backup, later ending up in the emergency room. When he's not at work, his brother is there to sub: 'Vire.

"Problems," Luxray said, still dealing with the pain.

"And the bandages?" he asked.

"The 'lessons' they tried to give me."

"Ah."

"Just give me a shot, best-not the strong stuff."

"Got it." He walks off to get a shot glass, and a medium sized bottle. He comes, fills up the glass, and sends it to Luxray. "Want the bottle?"

"Sure." He leaves the bottle and walks away; putting down the glass he was cleaning earlier. Luxray takes grip of the glass, using one paw, and gulps it down. He keeps his head slightly down, his pain easing. He looks at the bottle for a minute, thinking.

"Having another won't hurt," A voice nearby recommended. His voice wasn't something local but distance, as if he were on the other side of the hemisphere.

Luxray looked to see who's talking, not moving his head. The Pokémon on his right; he keeps talking, "Just don't take more than that. Trust me, it won't look pretty." Luxray just stares at him. "Manectric. And you are...?"

"Do I know you?" Luxray asked, not answering his question.

"'Course not," Manectric answered, "new here. But you didn't answer my question."

"Luxray." He answered, "So you're new here..."

"Yes, I suppose that is. New to this town, that is."

"What made you move to this city?"

"Just problems...hand me that bottle..." Luxray handed him the bottle he had Electabuzz fall back on. Manectric takes it and pours some of the liquor in his shot glass. He gulps it down and says, "You had problems? I heard you came in early..."

"Yeah, I've never been in a problem other than bar fights over here. Started with someone I know trying to commit suicide, late at night, things got a little outta hand. He 'survived', now in a straitjacket. One of my friends found out, now she's arguing with him, I think they still are right now."

"She..." Manectric said, "How long have you been together?"

"What do you mean?" Luxray asked. After a while, he's just staring forward. "Sick person, we know each other as a friend."

"Sure you do...you better know more before it's too late."

"Is that what happened to you?"

"I don't...want to talk about it."

"I guess so..." Said Luxray. He grabbed the bottle and poured some liquor on his shot glass. He then drinks it, and says," You ever been to a bar before?"

"Hell, I don't remember," Manectric answered," probably. What's with the bandages?"

"Just something that my 'friends' are doing."

"What is that?"

"They are trying to make me go outside more often."

"Doesn't explain the bandages."

Luxray finally looks over to Manectric. "One of the 'lessons' involves fighting. The only time I actually fight is when I'm in a bar fight."

"How many have you been in?"

"Not sure," Luxray thinks for about a minute, "A lot probably."

"Did you manage to win any?"

"Of course I did, barely over half...I think."

Manectric chuckles and then says, "Sure you did, my friend. Keep on dreaming."

"Well I gotta go...t'check if they're...uh...done."

"Mind if I come?" asked Manectric.

"Sure...uh...yeah, c'mon." He sits there for a while then says, "I think he gave me the strong stuff..."

* * *

Both Luke and Alex were still outside, Alex leaning on a tree. Luxray, clumsily, walked over to Luke and asks, "Is it...uh...over?"

He just stares at him, and his friend, and says, "Yes, about fifty minutes ago. And your friend?"

"Uh..." Luxray looks over, then back, and says, "Oh him, he's...uh...Manectric, yeah, there we go."

"Oh really?" Alex said.

"Well, yes," Manectric responded, walking up, "and his wounds are numbing out."

"How did you know about the wounds?" Luke asked.

"There are bandages all over his body. How can anyone not see them?" Luke and Alex look at each other. "I'm not sure about the eye patch..."

"Okay...when he sobers up, and heals up, we can set up for the test."

"Why not now?" asked Manectric. They all look at Luxray, he looked as if he were about to sleep. He closed his eyes, lowering down, then rose up, opening his eyes. He closed his eyes again, lowering down, and rises up again. "Never mind. Can I come in?"

"Sure, c'mon." Luke and Alex show him to the door, leaving Luxray last to come in.

"Absol."

"What?" Absol was sitting on the couch.

"Meet one of Ray's friends: Manectric."

"New friends?" she looks around to see him. "Hey, Manectric."

"You seem to be in a bad mood..."

"Fight, with the guy upstairs."

"Okay...why is he in a straitjacket?"

"How did you know that he was in a...?" asked Alex.

"I was able to grab a quick glance at the fellow when I came in."

"Long story," answered Alex.

"I'm in a bad mood," yelled Glaceon.

"That's Glaceon," Alex said, "as you've heard earlier, he's in a bad mood."

"Alright, seems like a decent group." He jumps on the sofa and sits down. "Why exactly are you helping Luxray on 'going outside'?"

"He's an indoor person," answers Absol, "one with no life but to drink and fight."

"Then why are you teaching him to fight when he knows how to fight?"

"He has basic moves," answered Luke, "he needs to improve his skills, and the bandages have nothing to do with that."

"Alright..." says Manectric.

"Oh, yes, forgot to introduce ourselves. I'm Luke, and that over there," pointing at the human with the red and white striped shirt, "is Alejandro, or Alex."

"Alejandro-" starts Manectric.

"Alex," interrupts Alex.

"Alright...Alejandro. And you are...?" Manectric asks, looking at Absol.

"I'm Absol, nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too, Abbie."

"Absol would be nice."

"Okay, Absol. Tell me more about these...lessons."

"Alright," says Luke, "but first..." He walks over to Luxray, still drunk. "Nap time, go to sleep,"

"I don't wanna…" Luxray says.

"But you have to."

"Okay, teacher." He lies down, trying to sleep. Luke walks back to where he was.

"He'll be back to normal after he wakes up." Manectric looks at Luxray, now sleeping. He looks back to the group.

"How did this all start?" asked Manectric.

"Okay," said Absol, "it started out like this..."


	7. High Hopes

"My God, why the hell did he do that for?"

"Do NOT tell him!"

"Apparently he doesn't want us to tell you..."

"Alright then...well...is he still asleep?" They all turn around to see. He's still sleeping, not bothered in anyway.

"I guess so," said Alex. The sit in a silence for about a minute.

"Well I must be going, the sun is setting," said Manectric.

"Alright," responded Luke, "See you later. He's standing up for who knows how long.

"Ciao," Manectric walks out, and then sprints with magnificent speed, with a trail of electric bolts from where he started.

"Nice guy," says Luke, "never thought Ray could have a decent friend"

"Since when did you start calling Luxray 'Ray'?" asked Absol.

"I don't know," he answered, "around the time we were chatting with Manectric, Abbie."

"Shut up," said Absol, "how would it feel like if I called you..." she thinks for a minute.

"Luke?" said Luke, "you've been calling me that for some quite time now."

"Whatever."

"Well, I'll be right back."

"For what?"

"Taking Ray to his house, he'll probably forget most things that happened today."

"Sure, whatever." Luke walks over to Luxray, picks him up, as if he was rescuing a knocked out civilian, and leaves.

"What do you think about Manectric?" asked Absol.

"Alright," says Alex.

"Did he find out about the cast?"

"What do you think? It's right in front of me the whole time. 'Course he noticed."

"Ok, well I'll see you tomorrow," said Absol getting up and getting ready to leave.

"See you."

* * *

_A few days later..._

The two, Alex and Luke, are sitting inside the house while the other two, Absol and Luxray, were outside talking about things leaving Glaceon, in his corner or in the window, looking out beyond the horizon. Things didn't seem out of the ordinary, other than Glaceon still can't be trusted, Luxray with bandages and eye patch, and Alex's cast.

"Hey, need to ask you something," said Luke to Alex. Alex looks up to Luke.

"What?" Alex asked.

"Nothing personal," Luke started, "but have you ever been out with someone?"

"No..." answered Alex, "Why do you ask?"

"Well...you're basically the only human here..." Luke started. Alex nodded in question. "...and you humans...like what? Go out with other humans?"

"Yeah?" said Alex. He began to question Luke.

"Since you've been the only human here...have you been planning on being single?"

Alex responded with this: "I'm not gay."

"No, no, not that," said Luke, "besides, these guys would kill me, literally."

"Do they have something to do with gays?"

"No, they'll kill me for keeping that secret against their backs.

"Anyway, I never meant that; I meant are you going to not be single and go out with people that could ruin other people's lives?"

"I don't know man," answered Alex, "Besides, I'm human. Wouldn't it be weird to, you know? Go out with another Pokémon?"

"So?" said Luke, having a strict face, "it doesn't matter; it's not too late too...experiment..."

Alex looks at him as if he were crazy. "What?"

"If you can't find another human, you might as well go with another Pokémon; hold hands and forever hold your peace."

"Whatever, I'm goin' out." Alex said.

"Whatever," responded Luke, "You'll never know-"

"_Ya callate_!" Alex yelled out. He walks away, shutting the door out.

"What's his problem?" whispers Luxray, looking at Alex storm out of the house.

"Don't ask," responded Absol.

* * *

At the Plaza Resort, some level class Smoothie joint, was Alex, sitting at the outside part of the store. He ordered an Oran-Sitrus Blend, a common blend throughout the city. The drink had a green like substance in a large cup: 22 ounce.  
He looked around to see the view: some outlet mall. Pokémon shopping for clothing, food, or to just look around.

Alex took a sip of the smoothie, and looked around again, until his something caught his attention... someone actually. He looks more to see who it is. She was sitting down in the outdoor portion of a shop. She seemed to wander around with her eyes, like if she were bored or something. She seemed familiar, yet so unknown. She seems like...a Lucario? Yes, she was; yet the color of her fur, where blue fur should be, is pink. How? Is she a shiny? But shinies for Lucario are yellow and a very dark greenish-yellow. So many questions, but too soon to answer.

He slightly waves at her, more like a raised high five. She looks, stares for a while, and then smiles. This is probably the first time Alex, other than the friends or guardians he knows already, met someone without question, or at least a fight. _It's never too late to...experiment, _he remembered Luke saying. _It might be wrong _thought Alex _but..._

She senses his aura, without warning. Heart-warming, relaxed...and in love? Possibly, _Maybe on me, _she thought, _Although he is human...but he is cute... The cast is drawing back a little. Oh well... _She gets out of the shop, and walks in the Plaza Resort, orders something and walks over to Alex. He seems to be speechless.

"Seems like you never talked to a girl before," said the Lucario, smiling to Alex.

"That is not true," responded Alex, "I just never talked to a girl...t-that was...uh..."

She giggled and said, "Okay, I get it."

"Yeah." He took a sip of his smoothie.

"There was a reason that you caught my attention." Alex looked away. "What was it?" He kept quiet until he heard, "Two thirty-three...two thirty-three." She giggled again and left. He kept looking at her, then away. She came back with a pink smoothie: a pecha smoothie. "No answer?" He just shook his head and barely moved his mouth in saying 'no.' "Oh well. Can we still talk?"

"Well yeah, sure," Alex responded, "sit down." She sat down in comfort, sipping her smoothie. "So...what are we gonna talk about?" He said _Holy shit, I can't believe this is happening._

"I don't know," she said, "let's start out small; what's your name?"

"Alejandro," Alex answered, "but people call me Alex."

"Why?"

"It's easier and to the point. And your name is...?" _I finally get to know her name. Wait, why am I excited?_

"Tracey..."

"Okay...Tracey."

"Why are you surprised about that?" she asked.

"I'm not being surprised," he said. _How did she know?_

"I can sense your aura," Trisha said, "and sense you mind."

"But you're not..."

"It's complicated," she responded before taking another sip. Alex looks around for a minute. Then she asks, "How old are you?"

"Fourteen...about to be fifteen..." he responded, "You?"

"That's nice," she said, "sixteen."

"Alright," he said. _A little older than me... _"So you still live with your parents then?"

"Y-yeah, why wouldn't I?" Tracey said.

"Just asking." Alex responded.

"Do you live with your parents?" she asked.

"No..." he said, "Not entirely sure what happened to them. I think they abandoned me, not sure."

"Then how do you keep up with education?"

"I don't go to school, not sure why, though my intelligence is getting better, like earlier, not sure why."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah."

Tracey then starts to ask him many questions of education.

"What's two plus two?"

"Four."

"Five times six?"

"Thirty."

"Square root of one hundred plus 35 divided by nine?"

"Five."

"Wow, you seem really smart."

"Thanks," said Alex, "No one ever said that to me." He smiles.

"Probably because no one asked how smart you were." Tracey said.

"Probably...not sure why..."

"So do you live alone...?"

"No, I have guardians... they're Pokémon...since I'm an only human and...uh...yeah."

"Okay...and they don't encourage you to go to school?"

"No...not sure why..."

"Okay," she said, "well I gotta go, can't be late going home."

"Alright, see you later." Alex responded.

"Where are we going to meet?" she asked.

"I don't know," Alex said, "what do you think?"

"Well…" she started, "…can I have your number?"

"Sure," he said, giving his phone number to Tracey.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome, see you around."

"Bye." She left walking leaving Alex sitting around. _Start of something new, _he thought. He took a sip of his smoothie and started to look around again, thinking of what just happened.


	8. One's Youth Past

He sat around for who knows how long. Beside him, Luke was staring at him kind of funny.

He finally noticed about Luke and asks, "What?"

"Oh nothing," he responds, "How long have you've sitting there?"

"Uh...not sure. Like, fifteen minutes?"

"You've been here longer."

"Oh," he smiles, "I guess I lost track of time.

"What, exactly, happened to you yesterday?" Luke asked.

"Nothing that you would care about," Alex answered.

"Hmm... What is that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing that you would care about, do you not understand that?"

"Just wanted to know," Luke responded as he left the room. There were about two things that Alex was thinking right now: relations and the past. He couldn't believe he liked a Pokémon, and can't remember his youth past. He needed to know what happened in his youth. He couldn't ask Luke, or he'll know the other thought. He couldn't ask Absol, she'll want to know more, and the second thought. Not Ray, he doesn't know much, or wants to know. The last one to ask was probably his only resort.

* * *

"What do you want?"

"Nothing big-"

"Well good, since I can't do anything big. When are you gonna take this off?"

"I don't know, gotta ask Luke on that."

"Okay then...what did you want?"

"What...happened to my parents...when I was young?"

"Fuck..." Glaceon responded, "I knew this was gonna happen sooner or later.

"To tell you the truth, I really don't know. You were sorta...left."

"Abandoned?" Alex yelled out.

"Keep it down! We don't want to let Luke know." he said in a low voice.

"Why don't you want Luke to know?"

"Because we both swore to not tell you when you grew older and got more curious."

"Then why are you telling me when you're not supposed to?"

"It's better to fess up than to give up the truth.

"Anyway, you were left in the sidewalk between 2 houses: ours and the next door neighbors. Not sure if the neighbors heard you out there. It was when you an infant, by the way. We both heard you, at the time we weren't sure what it was. We looked out, and saw you. And, at the time, we didn't know shit about you: we didn't know who had you, what you were, or why you were there.

"You weren't exactly in a basket like other abandoned kids were...more like...in a blanket. We both walked over to you, I think the neighbors were looking, and saw papers you were laying on. They were birth certificates, and medical papers. So the birthday that you have now was correct, so we didn't have to give you a random month, day, and year."

"So my birthday is...?"

"Yeah, it is.

"We took you in without question, then the question came in when we took you in: are we gonna take care of you? We stood up almost all night for the answer. There were many factors for the answer: reactions outside, reactions inside, education, time, the effort. The education...wasn't taken care of, I'm still not sure if that was good or not, since your now somewhat smart as hell without education. The reactions...well...we're two guys in the same house; it's already weird right there. An infant to fill in an extra space, that's just wrong."

_Hater _Alex thought.

"By the way, I'm not a hater. It'll look weird to other people outside this house. Devoting time and effort to you, that was pretty hard."

"Was that around the time you were goin' out with her?"

"Yes, now shut up about it.

"I'm not entirely sure what he did with his spare time, but I had my own needs...until...recently..." Glaceon gets back into the conversation, "Anyway, we devoted a lot of time for you earlier in your life. When you grew older, we used less time, little by little. Until now, we only waste time on you when you really need it. Though a teen, you seem very independent."

"Since when did you noticed that?" Alex asked.

"The window is the only show I have," said Glaceon, "I can't be walking outside in this." He looks at his straitjacket. "I can just barely walk in this. When are you taking this off of me anyway?"

"You just asked that," Responded Alex, "When Luke thinks it's the time."

"Great time," Glaceon said sarcastically, "anyway, being independent at an early age, seems like you're the special kid, despite being abandoned. And the facts that you have a gun..."

"Okay..."

"And having a special power..." Alex's hand, the one that's not in a cast, started to glow with a green aura, and then disappeared after a while. "You really seem like the special one."

"Okay," Alex said, laughing a little bit.

"Though being a little...troubled," started Glaceon, "It seems hard to know something without a reason. Why did you want to know?"

"Why?" asked Alex," I met someone today..."

"Pokémon?"

"Yeah, how did you know?"

"Just guessed. That's nice." _Now he's really special. Sick fucker._

"And we were talking for a while, about stuff..."

_He'd better not do it._

"We just talked. Nothing sick or anything like that."

_Oh thank God..._

"Just a part of what we talked about is what got me wondering. And the fact that I like a Pokémon."

_I did not need to know that._

"I didn't ask anyone else, or they'll want to know more about things."

"Okay..." said Glaceon, "…is that about it?"

"Yeah, that's as much as I needed to know."

"Then get out of my room." Alex walks out the door when he says, "Hold on."

"What?"

"One more thing you would need to know to 'fulfill your youth memory.' We met Absol a few months after we took you in. She, too, tried to take care of you. Ray, we just met a while ago."

"Thanks," said Alex, "see you later."

"Now get the hell out of my room."

He left the room without a word.


	9. The Third Lesson

"I never knew all of the things about me..."

"Well...just don't think about it too much..."

"You want me to forget about the past?"

"Well, yes. If it's that bad for you, then just forget it all."

Alex and Tracey have been sitting in the park bench for a while now. What he learned a few days ago was in his mind for a while now. Though he had nothing to mostly do in his life, his time has been wasted on these thoughts.

"I probably gave them Hell when I was young."

"No..." Tracey thinks for a second, "...well...maybe you did. But that doesn't mean anything."

"Whatever, I'll just do what you said earlier." Alex's phone vibrates. He answers, doesn't respond, and says, "Gotta go. See you later."

"Okay, I'll see you later."

* * *

Alex and Luke were standing in the kitchen: a medium-sized room with a low light on, in front of Luxray.

"Alex," started Luke, "it's time."

"Okay," said Alex. He's standing there after he talks.

"Not that yet. The other thing."

"Oh," Alex goes up the stairs, into Glaceon's room.

"What the hell are you doing in here?" said Glaceon.

"It's time," said Alex.

"Thank God!" exclaimed Glaceon. Alex ripped the jacket, with extreme force, letting Glaceon free to move.

"Forgot how it feels to move again."

"Yeah..." said Alex, "c'mon, Ray is feeling better."

"Already?"

"Yeah, let's go."

"He's finally out?"

"Yes...and I don't know why I'm here."

"Time to see how good he is now."

"Ah. Seems the perfect time to see how moving around changed when I was 'locked up.'"

"Whatever, let's just go." They all leave outside.

"Where are you going?" asked Absol, sitting under a tree in front of the house.

"To 'train'," said Glaceon, "wanna come?"

"You're out of the jacket."

"Yeah, I know," he responded, "wanna come?"

"Sure."

* * *

It was still sun-up, approximately noon. The trip took about 10 minutes from the house, didn't seem long or short.

"Fighting in front of the yard…," started Luke, "…wasn't the best idea. Someone almost called the cops on us. So we have moved here to, uh, 'spar,'" Luxray looks around the land: all sandy and the blue horizon…water…they were in the beach. He looked to the left and sees a dark cave…nothing can be seen inside.

"Don't go in the cave," said Luke, "that is Beach Cave. It is something known as, a 'Mystery Dungeon.'" He pauses and says, "Let's not get into it. Alright, Ray, stand over there." He pointed a few yards away from him. "All of you stand behind." The others stepped a few feet away from Luke.

"Now, this is the third lesson.

"One thing with one being outside is to fight, not for the hell of it…but for the safety and justice of others."

"You sure?" asks Luxray, "Me and safety don't mix very well…"

Luke thinks about it for a minute and says, "Well, it will when someone, or something, is in peril. Well after the 'fight' we were in, your moves were 'simple.' Now, it's time to excel those moves now." Luke seems to be in fighting position: folding his arms.

"Fighting you?" asks Luxray.

"Hell no," said Luke, unfolding his arms, "fighting him." He pointed at Alex.

"Wait, me?" asked Alex.

"Yes you. Get over here." Alex walked over beside to Luke. He pointed over to Luxray's direction and Alex looks. Luke walks away to the crowd looking at them both.

"You can't be serious," yelled Luxray, "he's just a kid!"

"It doesn't matter if he's a kid or not," started Luke, "besides, he's 'special' unlike the other humans that were rumored to have no powers."

"Okay…" said Luxray. He gets ready to fight a kid that he favors not to do.

"I'll try not to bring it up, okay?" said Alex.

"How can I trust you?" Alex takes out the silver gun and throws it at the crowd; they evade the gun with surprise.

"You have a gun!?" exclaimed Absol.

"Yeah," responded Alex, "I don't want to get into detail right now." Absol stares at the gun for a while, thinking why he has one. She lowers down, seeing that it is loaded. Did it have any ammo in it? Is it empty or not? And again, why did he have it?

"By the way," started Luke, "I don't ever recall teaching him how to fight. Have we?" He turned to Glaceon who shook his head.

"Okay," Luxray gets ready to fight. "And when do we start?"

"In a second," said Luke. He turns to Absol, "You seem surprised about that gun."

"And you're not!?" exclaims Absol, "He's in possession of a firearm! He could be in jail for this, and for being that young? Why?"

"I don't know, Abbie—"

"Don't call me that!"

"Okay, well I don't know— Begin!"

Alex rushes up with extreme speed, nothing to be seen from where he started to where he ended. He punched Luxray the second Luke yelled 'Begin!' Luxray didn't notice until he gets hit. Everything happened too fast. _Holy shit, _thought Luxray. Alex moved back to his starting place, and has his hand, the one not in a cast, in a holding-sphere position. His hand starts to glow something green, a small sphere was made.

He was still in sphere position, and Luxray made a run for it. Not as fast as Alex, but fast. Electricity runs through his body, more electric energy the longer he runs. Alex's green sphere was complete: not as big as one would've thought. Luxray gets too close for him to release sphere, so he saves his sphere, dissolving in his arm. He jumps to the side to avoid his Volt Tackle, but still gets hit in his leg.

He recovers the fall, but gets slightly paralyzed. Luxray suffers recoil damage to just barely hit Alex's leg. _Shit, I should've not done that _thought Luxray. He lets low for a while to slightly recover, the same with Alex.

Alex rose slowly, moving his paralyzed leg for a minute and starts running toward Luxray.

Luxray struggled to run away, running faster and having his pain taken away. Alex stopped and aimed at Luxray, still running, with his arm. His hand was in form of a sphere, the aura sphere about to be released. He moved his arm a little in front of his direction and releases his sphere; only nothing comes out, more like a forceful green gas. He could tell it wasn't a malfunction, because the sand in front of him was eroded; now there was a hole in the sand.

He decided to make another sphere again. Luxray finds this as the right time. He runs faster than usual, wind is visible behind him. He runs toward Alex charging his sphere. He didn't have enough time to guard; he gets hit and flies backwards. He recovers his fall when he comes back to land. His sphere probably dissolved when he got hit with the Quick Attack. He tries to bring it back, while Luxray tries to strike with Quick Attack again. His sphere is complete, but doesn't release it; he waits when he comes close. The second before Luxray strikes, he dodges with Extreme Speed, saving his sphere. He runs toward Luxray, and releases his 'shotgun.' Luxray doesn't fly away, but does get hit.

"Damn it!" yelled Luxray, "That fucking hurt!"

"That's perfect then," said Alex, "You're fighting a somewhat handicapped guy. You should be good at this." He tries to get aura with his arm with the cast. His cast covers his lower part of the arm, from the shoulder, so he can move around his arm. The aura he collects is not as great as his other arm, but there's aura. He jumps away, and releases his aura. A large green ray comes out of his cast, as if it was cannon. Luxray barely dodges the cannon; a hole in the sand, all dark in the crater.

"Holy shit," said Luxray. "Fuck this." He looks up; a group of ominous clouds fill the arena. Bright lightning, a possibility of those bolts being blue, strikes down toward Alex. He's yelling at the shock, everyone there almost saw his skeleton.

"Is that his…?" asked Absol.

"Probably," answered Glaceon.

After a while, the lightning stops striking on Alex. He falls down, burnt but alive. He can barely get up, struggles to stay up. He struggles to walk toward Luxray. Luxray thinks he went too far (he probably did), until Alex uses Extreme Speed. He seems to have slightly jumped; he keeps punching Luxray continuously, in midair, and then kicks him, launching him far. Alex, after landing, still struggled to stand. "Tag," he says. Glaceon comes over beside Alex. Alex leaves from the field, charred up and almost knocked out.

"God damn," said Luke, "what the hell happened to you?" Alex just stares at Luke, and grabs his gun. Absol stares at him.

"I don't want to talk right now," Alex says. She stops staring at him.

"Okay," started Glaceon, "let's get this over with." Luxray uses Thunder again, Glaceon using Quick Attack to dodge all bolts. He strikes Luxray, no damage to Glaceon, but to Luxray. Luxray's fangs gets electric and tries to bite Glaceon. Glaceon jumps on the first attempt, dodges on the second attempt, but gets bitten in the third. He can barely move…"…but I don't need movement," says Glaceon. He looks at Luxray, opens his mouth, his eyes glowing, and a purple beam came out.

Luxray gets easily hit, and gets frozen. The Ice Beam was strong against Luxray, but not super effective.

What happened next happened very quickly. He soared through the ice, making Luxray unfrozen, and U-turns back to Luxray hitting him. Luxray counter's the attack with a Crunch to the land and Glaceon strikes upward with Quick Attack. When he comes back down, he uses Blizzard to freeze him again, and Quick Attack to break the ice. The second the ice breaks, a thunderbolt was struck upon Glaceon. He was sent flying upward; Luxray then used Quick Attack to jump up, use Bite on Glaceon, and throw him down on land.

"Enough," yelled Luke, "that's enough for now. I don't want you to kill yourselves. Let's go back home."

* * *

_Back at the house…_

"Alright," started Luke, "your moves are getting better."

"Thanks," Luxray responded, "I think…"

"Next lesson, I'm taking you to a 'Mystery Dungeon.'"

"Yeah," said Alex, suddenly all healed up, free from any casts, "At least you're lucky to go to one of these 'Dungeons.'"

"H-how are you…all healed up?" asked Luxray.

"Max Potion," said Alex, taking one out, "use it to recover your energy, but not statuses."

"How did you manage to get these?"

"'Got a few from a friend. That's all you need to know." Alex walked away from the living room. "I'm goin' out. See you later."

"Whatever," responded Glaceon, watching TV.

"What does he do when he gets out?" asked Luxray.

"I don't know. Why should I care?" said Luke, "I'm not in his life or anything. I could care less."

"Okay…" said Luxray, "Well I'm heading out. See ya later."

"Later," said Glaceon. Luxray leaves the house and turns west, for only one reason: the bar.


	10. Behind The History

"I'm heading out."

"Whatever."

"See ya later."

"Whatever." Alex left the opposite direction of Luxray's. He takes out his cell phone and calls a number.

"Yeah, I'm goin' there…Uh, it was slightly shorter than I thought…No, I'm fine," He chuckles a little bit, "Where are we gonna meet?"

"_The same place we were before."_

"Okay, see you later."

"_Bye." _The one in the other line may have giggled.

"Bye." Alex hung up the phone and walked away.

* * *

"Hey!"

"Hey, long time, no see!"

"It wasn't that long anyway." Alex is in the park, walking towards Tracey, sitting in the bench in front of a large, green tree. "Let's go for a walk, or somethin'." Tracey followed Alex.

_A few minutes later…Alex and Tracey walking near a river in the park…_

"Hey Tracey," said Alex.

"Yeah?" Tracey turned over to Alex.

"I wanted to ask you something—nothing personal."

"O-okay…" she wasn't entirely sure on what he was going to ask.

"You seem scared," said Alex, "Well, uh, okay. Your fur…"

Now she knows what he's going to ask. "You want to know how my fur is pink."

"Y-yeah," responded Alex, "I'm just curious…"

"So is everyone else," said Tracey, "and they're not finding out. But you're different." Alex smiles from her response. "So I'll tell you.

"It started when I was little, when I was a Riolu. I had blue fur like most Riolu, except for the shinies; they have some sort of a yellow fur. I wanted to be a little different than the others; I didn't know how to do that. So it was only a dream then." They are still walking near a river. "Until one day, sunset, I was looking into the sun. I was having a little snack: a pecha berry. Though there wasn't much in the berry, since it was hollow, it was a little messy. Halfway eating it, some of the juice stained on my fur. I tried to take out the stain, until I noticed something. My fur was in a different color: some dark pink in my black fur. So that's when I thought: it's not a dream anymore. I showed my older brother, he was also Riolu at the time, which is sort of mean, tough-looking, and looks kind of strict, who seemed surprised. He thought of an idea, first he had to wash out the stain. Then he decided to 'dye' my blue fur, using a berry's juice…and something else. I chose a pecha berry, which gave me this color." She looks at her pink portion of her fur. "It was sort of a dark pink at the time, so it took a while to get it at this color.

"He decided to do the same too. He took a tomato berry to get a red color. He used less to get a darker red."

"Okay," said Alex, "and what's his name?"

"Who, my older brother?" asked Tracey.

"Yes, him."

"His name is Floyd."

"His name sounds like a psychic-type name."

"I know…but he likes his name." They stop to look at the river; they are at the end of the river, called the Tyrone River. "I gave the idea to someone else, or sold it, for about fifteen hundred dollars. Now some Pokémon are different colored than others." Alex raised his eyebrow, "Well, not around here. We later found out it can only be done with Pokémon with fur. So the people that worked for the one I gave the idea are working on experiments on trying to change the colors of other Pokémon that don't have fur."

"Okay," said Alex.

"What are you thinking now?" asked Tracey.

"Huh?" asked Alex, "Oh, nothing, nothing at all."

"Okay," said Tracey. She seems to be a little depressed.

"What's wrong?" asked Alex.

"Uh, nothing," answered Tracey," Nothing much…a-at all."

"C'mon, tell me."

"It's nothing."

"Alright then…" Alex looked at Tracey, "Well if you need something off your chest, come tell me." He thinks for a minute, "…Or you could tell Floyd."

"Okay." responded Tracey. She looks at the river, still seems depressed. _Hopefully she'll be feeling better, _thought Alex.

"C'mon," said Alex, "Let's go."

"Okay," responded Tracey.

* * *

_At Tracey's…_

It was later that day and Alex left to his house. Tracey left to her house: a 2-story house with a large front yard with flower decorations in the front of the door.

"Hey…Floyd," said Tracey. She found Floyd in the living room watching TV on the 20 inch plasma screen television.

"What do you want?" he said in a flat voice. He's a Lucario, with his dark red and black fur. At the time, he seems really bored.

"'Just wanted to ask you something."

"Okay."

"What would you say…if I…went out with someone?"

He thought for a second, and said, "How old are you?"

"I'm sixteen," she answered. Floyd was seventeen. He might plan to move out, but not for educational purposes. He might not even plan to move out until he's nineteen.

"Okay," started Floyd, "I'm proud of you finding someone, since I can't get one. I hardly care what happens, but if he harasses you, or has sex with you, or…_ (The list goes on)_…you're not to blame, but it will when you started it; I will kill him. Y' got that?" She nodded in response. "Okay, now let me watch TV." She left the room.

* * *

_At Alex's…_

He's sitting in the couch, watching TV, beside Glaceon. The look on Alex's face seems depressing.

"What's wrong?" asked Glaceon.

"Just…her," responded Alex.

"The Pokémon?" asked Glaceon.

"Yeah."

"What about her?"

"She seemed depressed about something."

"Alright…and what's her name?"

"Uh, what? Oh, her name is Tracey." Glaceon gets surprised by the name. "You ok?"

"What-Yeah, I am.

"What's wrong with Tracey?"

"I don't know, probably troubling on the fact that she likes a human…"

"Harsh."

"What?"

"Nothing." _Dirty motherfucker, _thought Glaceon_. _"It'll trouble her one way or another." _'Cause if it doesn't trouble her first way, then it'll trouble her in the other way._

"Maybe, but I'll try not to make either ways happen." _Good luck with that, _Glaceon thought.

"Good luck with that," said Glaceon.

"Thanks, I think," said Alex.

"Just try not to worry about it, okay? Just watch some TV."

"Alright," said Alex, "I could worry about it tomorrow."

Worrying about it the next day, could be his biggest regret ever…


	11. Truth

**_5/2/13: Major change. "Cousin" to "niece." That was the word I was trying to think of when I was writing this chapter. Alex is not gay._**

* * *

"Mornin' Alex."

_Crap…_ "Morning…Absol…" Absol was sitting at the table, looking at Alex searching in the refrigerator. He took out a juice carton called 'Orange Juice,' made of some fruit called an 'Orange.' He took out a glass from the cupboard. He poured some juice in the glass, putting the carton back in the fridge, and sat right across from her.

"Why?" she said. Just one word was all she said; he knew what she was talking about. He didn't talk, he just stared at her. He knew that he was going to talk eventually.

He took a sip of the juice and said, "I don't know, I just have, okay?"

"Doesn't seem convincing," she responded.

"I'm telling you, I don't know. I just have it. Even if it is not filled, I can still use it whether if I can melee with it or not."

"Why would you use it?"

"If I'm troubled in a large fight."

"Then why don't you train like other youths?"

He stares at her with a serious look, and then looks at himself. He looks at her again.

"It doesn't matter, just train, whether if you don't have any powers."

"Yesterday-"

"Oh yeah, that's right." She thinks for a minute then asks, "How are you going to use it when it runs out of ammo or not using melee?"

"I'll find a way," Alex takes a sip of the juice. "Can you not talk about it now?"

"Oh, alright," responded Absol, "but I won't let go of it." She left the chair and went to the fridge, took out frozen waffles. Alex is still sitting in the table, taking another sip of juice.

* * *

_Later that day…Inside the house…_

Alex is sitting in the couch, with Luke on the other couch. Outside, Luxray is sitting under the tree in the front yard with Absol and Manectric. Glaceon is also outside the yard with the three.

"So Alex…" started Luke, "what's with this…Pokémon?"

"So you know?" asked Alex.

"Glaceon," he said.

"Ah." He thought about it for a minute, "She's the first one I met."

"Oky…" Luke seemed to want to know more.

"She's different than the other species she is," said Alex. This took Luke's attention.

"Oh," started Luke, "and by how?"

"She's differently colored than the others," says Alex. That seemed to ease him a little bit.

"A shiny?" asked Luke.

"No, not a shiny," answered Alex. Luke losses his ease and wonders. _This better not be… _thought Luke. "That's what I thought at first."

"And how is she different?" asked Luke.

"She's a Lucario, by the way," started Alex. _I swear to God…_ thought Luke. "The blue fur is pink."

"A-and where did you meet her?" asked Luke with suspicion.

"I was at some smoothie joint. The store across where I was is where I saw her. She walked to where I was." Luke seems to twitch his eye.

"And what's her name?" asked Luke.

"Her name?" asked Alex, "Her name is…uh…Tracey."

Alex probably crossed the border line.

"You're goin' out with my niece?!" yelled out Luke, standing up from the couch. He charged an Aura Sphere with Alex not noticing.

_"Holy shit."_

_"Well, someone got pissed."_

_"Well hopefully it won't affect us."_

_"It probably won't affect you."_

_"True…true…"_

"How the hell was I supposed to know that?!" Alex yelled back, still sitting on the couch.

"Fuck," stressed out Luke, "I don't know. Goddamn…"

"Are you sure that Tracey is your cousin?" asked Alex. Luke looked at his with a confused and made look.

"She has pink fucking fur and has an older brother, Floyd, with dark red fur," said Luke.

"How do you know that? Did you spy on us?" asked Alex.

"When the hell did she say all of that crap to you?" asked Luke.

"Uh…" Alex isn't very good at telling lies. Telling a good lie could be only a dream.

"Fuck it," Luke said.

"Like I said earlier, I didn't know," Alex said, standing up. "It's not like we're gonna get married sooner or later." Luke has a mad look on his face, and threw an Aura Sphere at him. He dodges the sphere, hitting the wall near the front door.

"Holy crap!" someone said at the other side of the wall. There now is a hole in the wall, but no one to know who said the phrase.

"Alright…alright!" Alex said, "I get the message." He walks out the door.

_Outside the house…_

Alex slams the door, "Fuck!" he yelled out. Luxray, Glaceon, Absol, and Manectric stare at Alex, confused. He walks toward him, his head down.

"Don't look, he's coming," Absol quickly whispered. Glaceon looked down, while the other two men are staring at Absol while she is staring at Manectric, to looks as if they didn't see anything. He came up, looking at the group.

"You heard the argument, didn't you?" said Alex, in a flat voice.

"No, why would you say that?" said Absol.

"Don't lie to me," said Alex.

"Okay…" said Glaceon, "we heard the argument. But not all of it; only when you yelled and after that hole."

"Okay, so you didn't hear it all…" Alex sat down with the group.

"That's messed up," said Luxray.

"I didn't know," said Alex.

"Aren't you related to Luke?" asked Manectric.

"Not entirely," answered Alex, "I'm not the son of man…or him." He looks up and points at Glaceon.

"So you are partially related with them?" asked Manectric.

"No" answered Glaceon, "we took care of him after he was abandoned in that sidewalk over there." He moved his head toward the sidewalk in front of the tree."

"Abandoned?" asked Manectric. He turned to Alex, "I'm sorry to hear that."

"Thanks…I think." He still looks back at the ground.

"Well, where I used to live…" everyone looked at Manectric, whose talking at the moment, "It was legal for cousins to marry."

"What?" yelled Absol.

"Oh my God…" Glaceon said.

"Hmm…" Luxray whispered. They eyeballed at him, in silence. Manectric broke the silence.

"It's true…I think it's still legal today."

"Are you trying to make me feel bad about myself?" asked Alex.

"No," answered Manectric, "Only trying to inform."

"Ok," said Alex. He stood up," I'm goin' out."

"Where?" asked Absol.

"Out," said Alex.

"Whatever," said Glaceon. Alex walked out without a word.

"That's a little shocking," said Absol.

"Same here," said Luxray. There was a silence, then, "…what were we talking about again?"

"I don't remember…" said Glaceon. Then, "…oh yeah, now I remember…"

_The chat has nothing to do with the chapter…_


	12. Spread the Word

He sat on the bench, looking at his scar. The color was very dark, almost black. He keeps staring at the scar, wondering if he'll have another one from someone else.

Tracey comes to Alex, "Hey Alex."

He doesn't respond, instead asks, "Why didn't you tell me?"

"What?" Tracey asked, confused.

"Why didn't you tell me that Luke was your uncle?"

"That Luke was my…" she thinks about it for a minute, Alex still staring at his scar. She thinks some more, then says, "Oh. Well, I didn't know that you knew about him."

"Well, sorry," said Alex, "I don't know if he's gonna get me or not."

"Since you asked," started Tracey, "isn't he your…parent?"

"Guardian."

"Then how…?"

"I was an abandoned child."

"Sorry to hear that, Alex."

"It's alright."

"Well, can't he not get you for being his guardian?" asked Tracey.

"Hell, I don't know anymore…I just hope he doesn't try to kill me," answered Alex.

"Let's just hope he doesn't try to kill you," said Tracey. She gets close to him

"Yeah, let's just hope that." Alex was still staring at his scar, Tracey getting closer to him. She hugs him, Alex losing his thought, getting distracted by the hug. He gets a little blushed, not caring what else is happening around him. He sees other Pokémon staring at him or passing by, but he doesn't care. He wishes that this moment will never end and makes this moment feel like it will be the last.

* * *

"Hey."

"Hey, what's up?"

"Hey, I need you to check up on Tracey."

"Uh…can you tell me why?"

"Apparently my 'child' is going out with Tracey; I don't want this to go on any longer."

"Child? When did you get laid?"

[_Pauses_] "…Never, nor got married…yet."

"Then how did you…?"

"He's an abandoned human-"

"Human, eh?"

"Yeah…human…"

"That's just sick, man."

"Yeah, I know. That's why I don't want this to go any further."

"Okay…and why did you take care of an abandoned human? Was he a little kid at the time?"

"Yes, and I don't know, I, actually Glaceon and I, we just took care of him."

"That is also sick…"

"Whatever…just check out on Tracey, ok?"

"Yeah, sure."

"See ya, Floyd."

"Ciao."

* * *

_The next day…at Glaceon's house…_

At the house, Glaceon was sitting next to Luxray under a tree. The two were chatting about things.

"What do you know about it?" asked Luxray.

"Nothing, really," answered Glaceon, "All I heard was stuff after he came out."

"Okay…" There's silence later on…Luxray breaks the silence.

"Are you sure you don't know anything about it?" he asked.

"Yes, I'm sure," Glaceon answered.

"Okay, just checking…" Silence came back in the atmosphere. The two looks around the neighborhood, seeing what's going on. He breaks the silence again.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure! Now stop asking…God…" Glaceon stressed out. He didn't seem too happy, to what Luxray sees. Silence came back to them, longer than the previous times silence came to them. Luxray, once again, breaks the silence.

"I know what they were arguing about…" said Luxray.

"You do?" asked Glaceon. He turns to him, getting suspicious.

"Yeah…" said Luxray, getting his attention. He seems to be eager to what he has to say.

"What were they arguing about?" asked Glaceon.

"Apparently, Alex is going out with Luke's cousin," Luxray said.

"Really?" asked Glaceon. Luxray nodded.

"This possibly got into Luke's nerves. Not sure if he's gonna kill him anytime soon."

"Even if he killed him…" Glaceon started. Luxray turned to Glaceon. "…That wouldn't be enough to take out the anger out of him. He might go after us to take out the remainder of the anger." Luxray thought about it for a minute. "Eh, who knows? He might not kill him, but to restrain it and not release it on him."

"But he's going out with his cousin," Luxray argued.

"True-"

"And isn't Alex, like, related to you?"

"No, he was just an abandoned child, no relation to me or him. No relation to anyone we know; he's human, we're not. There's no way that he'll be part of us, even if we go back in time just to check out the family tree."

Luxray paused for a minute, then said, "A little too much there…but okay…"

A few minutes went by and Alex comes from a route. He's been out a lot from some time ago; the rumors that Luxray told may be true and this may be evidence to make it hold truth.

"Hey," said Alex.

"Hey," both Glaceon and Luxray answered back. Alex sat down with them; neither Glaceon nor Luxray stare at him.

"What's goin' on?" asked Alex.

"Nothing much," answered Luxray.

"Okay…" Alex looks around for a minute. Luxray didn't want to spill it out now…not yet.

"You?" asked Luxray.

"Nothing either." _Probably not_ thought Luxray _Fuck it._

"Seems like you've been going outside a lot more than you usually are…" said Luxray. Glaceon looks at Luxray, he looking back.

"Yeah…"started Alex, "when did you notice that?"

"Some time ago…"answered Luxray, "what's been goin' on here?"

"Nothing," answered Alex. Silence came back, Alex seeing it for the first time.

"I head stuff's been goin' on with something that has something to do with you…" Luxray said, sort of smiling. Glaceon looks at him again, hoping that he'll shut up.

"You just saying that because of what happened a little while ago?" asked Alex.

"No. I heard that you've been going out with Luke's cousin…" Glaceon looked pissed, probably hoping that he would shut up before he fucks things up.

"Who told you that?" asked Alex.

"No one… I was eavesdropping someone…"

"Was it Luke?"

"No it wasn't Luke."

"Then who was it?" There was silence; he almost took out his gun, "Who was it?"

Luxray gets frightened, "Okay, I think it was Luke! I'm not sure if he was on the phone, but he was talking to someone."

He lets go of the gun, "Dammit, he's telling it to everyone…"

"Who ever said he Luke was telling it to everyone?" asked Luxray.

"You said he might be one the phone right?" asked Alex.

"Yeah, why?" Alex just stared at Luxray, "Oh."

"I'm goin' out," he said, getting up.

"Where you goin'?" asked Glaceon.

"Out," he answered, "And I don't want to talk anymore." He leaves in silence.

"I should go too…" said Luxray.

"To where?" Glaceon asked.

"Why should you want to know?" Luxray asked. He left before Glaceon could say anything.

He's left alone under the tree, alone like when he still had the straitjacket on. He doesn't have the jacket on anymore, he can go anywhere now…but where?

He had a good idea to where he could be going. He leaves from the tree to someone he hasn't seen in at least 2 months.


	13. His Return

He goes down the road, finding someone. This was the first time he has gone anywhere after the incident when he met Luxray for the first time. After a few days after being released, he should've gotten out from permanently being an indoor person. He could go anywhere: any store, any landscape, any place. But one thing is more important to go than any setting or landscape. Hearing that she was there at the time, he needed to find out if this was true or not. He still might love her; that incident may have been one he has been regretting all of this time, unknown what he was doing at the time. Finding her may be difficult, but it'll be worth it…hopefully.

He runs more down the road, dodging Pokémon on his way. He kept running until he came to a corner. He looks around, seeing who is near. He doesn't find the one he's looking for.

He crosses the intersection of the 4-wayroad (no cars), runs again. He looks left and right, no target at sight. He runs faster, seeing more Pokémon that he doesn't know.

He runs to another intersection; he turns to the right. More stores and unknown people; not what he wants to see right at the moment. He runs until he sees a familiar face; he runs to the Pokémon.

"H-hey…" Glaceon said, breathing heavily. The one in front of him waits until he catches his breath.

"Hey. Haven't seen you in a while," he said. He was a black-furred Pokémon; a relative to her: Umbreon. His real name is "Lenard", not known if he likes his name or not. His eye color was a bit different than other Umbreon being it yellow.

"Problems…" Glaceon stressed out.

"The last time I've seen you is when Leaf broke up with ya'," said Lenard.

"I…don't want to talk about that…"

"Then why did y' come 'ere to see me?"

"I need to know…where she is…"

"Where she is, eh?" Lenard asked. "…At the moment?"

"Yes…at the moment…"

"Well…I'm not sure…" Lenard thinks about it for the minute; Glaceon stops breathing hard. "I think at the Valley Cut a few miles away."

"Damn it."

"I think with someone…" Lenard thought for a minute, "Yeah, I think so…"

"Son of a bitch!" Glaceon runs off.

"Call me later." Glaceon stops.

"I don't remember your number!" Glaceon yelled.

"Then get over here."

* * *

It took about 10 minutes to get to Valley Cut: a massive landscape that connects to Division Sea, a large sea set a few miles away from where Glaceon was standing now.

He looks around seeing only grass and flowers, but not the one in sight. It was too early to say that Lenard forgot at the moment. He walks more into the Cut: still more grass. He begins to lose hope until he sees someone. He looks closely: there are actually 2 out in there. He walks a little closer…he finds out it was Leaf with someone else. _No…it can't be _he thought. He ran towards the group.

* * *

"I don't know about this," said Leaf.

"Well I'm not too savvy about this either," responded the other Pokémon.

"I don't know what he will say…"

The other Pokémon looks into the background, "Is that him now?" Glaceon was now a few feet away from the two. Leaf (Leafeon) looks back to see him.

"Glay! I-I thought you were…" started Leaf.

"Not anymore," Glaceon said. He looks at the other Pokémon, "Who's this?"

"This is Ivan." He nodded at Glaceon. He's a Flareon; looks the same as any other Flareon, only he has a Black Country hat.

"So you're Glaceon, eh?" asked Ivan.

"Yes…" said Glaceon. He not in any angry expression, nor is he in any happy expression. "Nice to meet you…Ivan."

Ivan pauses on his response, "Same here…" More likely it seems that the two hate each other for first sight.

"Why are you here?" asked Leaf.

Glaceon seems to hesitate on her question. "I-I…uh…" Ivan rose an eyebrow on his response. "Where you there at the time I tried to jump off?" This gets Ivan's attention.

"Yes, I was there," started Leaf, "I didn't know what happened at that time will get you in that kind of trouble."

"Neither did I, but I didn't want that to happen anymore."

"So you tried to kill yourself for that one mistake?" yelled Leaf. Ivan seemed to be enjoying this conversation.

"Like I said earlier, I didn't want that to happen anymore," answered Glaceon, "…killing myself then was better than to be remembered on what happened then. It's better to face suffering once than to face it multiple times in the lifetime." _I probably have no say in this…_ thought Ivan.

"Okay…" said Leaf, speechless. The three sit in silence for about ten seconds, until she breaks the silence, "are there any other reasons on why you are here?"

"I was wondering…" started Glaceon. He pauses, trying to get the words right, "If you would give me a second chance." _I'm not surprised _thought Ivan.

"Well…" Leaf thought about it for a minute, "I don't know…"

"C'mon," Glaceon pleaded," It was just one mistake-"

"A big one," Leaf added.

"Yeah…a big mistake," Glaceon paused for a minute, and then continued, "There were some things that I wasn't proud of, throughout my life, but the one I wasn't proud of at all, at most, was when you broke up with me.

"I know what I did was not right at the time, and I want to make up for that." _Being this close to a revival… _thought Ivan _seems like the soap operas that people watch. Never got into those, but being in one this close…this is awesome!_

Leaf thought about it for a minute. Then she says, "What you did at the time…really hurt me, Glay."

"I know," started Glaceon.

"Hold on; you know it's hard to just forgive and forget at that time. I don't know what you did or took at the time; I just wished it never happened." Glaceon looked down from Leaf's eyes. "What you did tried me to not care about you anymore. Why do you think I'm him?" Glaceon looks at Ivan. _Seems like the feud was reasonable, _both Ivan and Glaceon thought. "But I really wasn't sure about being with him…"

"It's true," said Ivan, "Even I'm not sure about this…"

"So because of this…" Leaf must have thought hard when Ivan was speaking, "I'll give you another chance. But this doesn't mean that were, you know, boyfriend-girlfriend."

"Yeah, okay," said Glaceon. He pauses for a minute, then says, "Is it okay to, uh, sit here for a while…to know him a little, uh…"

"Sure, why not?" said Leaf. The three sit in the Cut; it was still daylight, so time probably went by very slow. Getting to know Ivan a little more could end his small feud with him and start acting like a friend than an enemy. Knowing him a little more can make a friend…or more of an enemy of Glaceon's.


	14. The Holiday

**Seems different for Pokémon, but it will be worth making it. First time doin' this kinda crap but...who cares?**

* * *

Decorated all over the town, including their house, bright red and green lights in most lights, or colored lights, covered in decorations. The decorations were holiday related, of only one holiday, though there are others celebrating other holidays in other places; this area covers a two mile radius. It's that time of year again, those happy, those not, but it is celebrated in some way, whether if it liked or hated. It may be badly described, but hell, it's close enough: Christmas.

Sitting near the front tree, looking around, and not being surprised, Luke has always been this way every year. Being a single, trying and being let down every year, nothing can get him back rising up. People say that there will be someone there for him, _like Hell that's gonna happen (Luke)_. Around 34, not in the mood for any heat, this is around the time that people get desperate. Luke may be different, giving up on any heat, both hetero-relations and homo-relations. Why keep trying when you've failed for 34 years?

He keeps staring, and then decides to 'look around' even more.

He walks through the streets, seeing more decorations of the houses. Some decorations more complex than others, some brighter than others. Other than the decorations, he finds little children playing in the field, teens chatting, others going out.

He stops to look: a Ninetales and an Arcanine. Both were sitting around near a bench, enjoying each other. Both are enjoying each other enough to not see Luke staring at them. He only looks: Arcanine chatting with Ninetales, until eventually, he proposes to Ninetales. She says "Yes!" loud enough for Luke to hear from afar.

_Why couldn't it be me?_ Thought Luke. He walked away a few seconds later.

Walking alone, looking down, he sees some sort of rain coming down from the sky. He looks up, seeing that the sky was gray; he could feel a cold wind coming from the south. Some dots darker than the sky come down; not fast, but slow. He looks forward finding out what it was: snow. Nothing could be done with snow falling down in time to make it in time for the holidays and for the children's enjoyment.

He went on forward, baring the cold. Excessive fur can last him through the day, so walking forward can be done without a risk.

He finds a bench, unknown to him that it was the same bench where Tracey met Alex a few days ago, also where Alex had his moment. He sits on the bench, and looks around. Children were playing in the snow…the snow reaching almost 5 inches. _How the hell does it snow that much without a small blizzard?_ Thought Luke. He didn't answer his question; it was more like a rhetorical question.

He sits, his head slightly lowered down, in silence. His fur make the slightly-below extreme temperatures feel like a small cool breeze. Nothing is to be disrupted to make his life worse than it is now. This side has never been seen by those he knows and cares for. He doesn't want them to be involved; for him, it is best to avoid them at all cost from this side of him.

Nothing was bothering him; he's half asleep, until someone talks to him. "Seems like you're gonna have a bad holiday this year." He is struck awake to see who is talking to him. He turned to where he heard the voice: a Gardevoir sitting right beside him.

"Oh, uh, yeah...I guess," said Luke, "Almost like every year, nothing good, nothing bad...I guess..."

"Oh," said the Gardevoir, "Sorry to hear that."

"Yeah? Well don't be," said Luke, "It's been the same for about all of my life."

"Why don't you have any friends to change that for you?"

"I don't want them involved. I just wanna take care of this on my own."

"Oh...okay." Both stay in silence for a while. The Gardevoir looks down while Luke looks around the view. Luke breaks the silence, "Why did you come here?"

"Why not?" she asked, "You seemed that you've had a bad day."

"No, I'm not having a bad day," started Luke, "I-I-I just, uh...okay. I'm having a bad day."

"Seems like something is bothering you."

"No, it's nothing. Why did you come here?"

"Didn't you already ask me that?"

"Yes, but it doesn't seem to be the answer." Gardevoir paused before answering.

"I just thought...you could be one that could...that could be the one..."

"Oh..." speechless for Luke, "O-Okay..."

"Well, sorry. I guess it was too much to ask for, I guess..."

"No, no it wasn't!" exclaimed Luke.

"Are you just saying that to make me feel better?"

"No, why would I do that?"

"I don't know..." Luke saw a slight grin in Gardevoir. _I guess this _could_ be different,_ thought Luke.

"Eh...well, I could be the one..." said to Luke. She chuckled at his response.

"Jessica," she said, "you?"

"Luke," he said. _I guess_ _there is someone for me,_ he thought. "So...uh..." he started, "what do you like to do?"

* * *

This being his first holidays, other than his guardians, with one who is special for him… this should be a day he should cherish and remember forever, whether if any bad or good would to happen at any time. He's outside the house, seeing the non-blizzard snow coming down, seeing white everywhere; there are children playing in the snow, water-type teens washing away the snow, then using water gun on the land to make ice, a trio, a Glaceon, Leafeon, and a Flareon with a black country hat, chatting near the house, they must be Glaceon, Leaf and...

_Who's the other guy? _thought Alex. He thought about it for a minute, and then thought _I shouldn't worry about it. _He looked on forward; a few minutes later, he's excited to her at this day.

"Hey," said Alex.

"Hey," said Tracey, "let's go."

"Alright."

* * *

They are both walking around the snowy fields, stores nearby, entrances...open; storekeepers...alive and well.

"It seems nice to walk around during the Eve," said Tracey.

"Yeah, it is," responded Alex. "It seems nice that I get to spend Christmas, or the holidays to say the least, with someone I want to be with other than with guardians."

"Yeah, I guess so..." responded Tracey. They both slowly walk to an intersection, Tracey holding Alex's arm. "So you haven't seen anyone else in almost fifteen years?" she asked.

"Other than their friends, no I haven't seen anyone," answered Alex. _I'm not sure if I should be proud of it or not _he thought.

"Why should you be proud of it?" asked Tracey.

"I don't know," he said.

"Well you should be proud now for having someone that you like." Alex chuckled a bit, and then stood silent, smiling. They walked on.

"Have you ever been with someone else for this day?" asked Alex.

She looked at him, "In a relation or...?"

"No."

"Oh," said Tracey, "Then yeah, with friends. When the others are out drinking, Floyd wanting to be left alone, others drinking again. There's always someone to hang out...mostly. But since you came in, there's _always_ someone to hang out with."

"True...true..." said Alex, "and I have someone to hang out most of the time. Instead of...looking out on the view alone in an 'undecided' expression." Both chuckled a bit, and then walked on in silence. Some Pokémon look in desire, some in disbelief before taking a few hits before sunset. For some it was a memorial thing; for some, it was something to never see or forget about.

Alex stops smiling, seeing that the temperature was colder than a few minutes ago; his coat was too weak for this weather, the cold is coming through.

"Seems like the cold is coming through," said Tracey.

"Yeah, but it'll be alright," said Alex, "I can last a while longer."

"Are you sure?" asked Tracey.

"Yeah, I'm sure."

"Okay."

They reach the intersection; they stand near the light pole. They stand there seeing more in the view: to the left, the road to Valley Cut, all covered in snow; the right, houses with Pokémon outside messing around in the snow. Both are in silence, music can be heard from somewhere that sounds like some slow dance song. Alex leans on the light pole seeing the Cut view.

They done so little but time has gone so fast: the sun is setting behind the Cut but the cold is still here.

"Goddamn," said Alex.

"What is it?" asked Tracey.

"Time when by quick," he said.

"It did?" she asked. He pointed over to the Cut showing the sun behind it.

"Oh, wow, time did go by fast."

"I know." They watch in silence, other than the children yelling and enjoying themselves on the snow, and the slow dance song.

"This is probably one of the best days of my life," said Alex. Tracey smiled, Alex looked up at the light pole and smiled, "and it's about to get better." She looked up at what he's looking at. It's too bright, she looked a little closely: something small hanging. She looked at other flagpoles, about the same item as this item: mistletoe. She looked at Alex who looked down at her, smiling. They stare in silence.

"We don't have to if you don't want to," said Alex.

"No it's alright," said Tracey.

Those who have been taking some shots are looking thinking _Oh my God, they're actually gonna do it._

Alex leans low, Alex being taller than Tracey, Tracey barely leaning high. They get closer, other staring if they are actually going to do it.

They kiss, Tracey barely having her eyes open, the same with Alex. They seem to enjoy this moment, also blushing at the moment; it's been about 6 seconds before they were about to start. Those who were seeing were in an emotional expression or drinking into thinking that did not just happen.

They turn their heads the opposite direction, getting deeper within the lips. More than 20 seconds has gone by did they break away. They break lip: some saliva come falling from their lips before they 'disconnected'. Both widen their eyes, smiling. They stare at each other and Tracey says, in a low voice, "I love you."

"I love you too," responded Alex before kissing again.

Both have reached a point they thought they never reach, or at least too soon. Reaching this point too soon can be bad, but during this time of the year, it can be a perfect time...or at least a good time. Getting to this point, hopefully Luke or anyone else won't hear about it until it is too late for anything.

Both enjoy being under the mistletoe, in front of the sunset. Other than the hug, this is one moment that both Tracey and Alex wish will never end. The one who actually want it to end are those who are drunk and are still staring at them, making out in the nearest of the night.

* * *

**Merry Christmas to those who are reading this and those you love. Good to know that you have people to love for I do not mostly care.**

**-K9P**


	15. Countdown

Day One – T-Minus Eight days. **You're retarded if you're thinking this is a bomb.**

* * *

_Saturday_

At the early night of Christmas, it was been decided for all to come, whether it will make someone mad or excited. "No exceptions," said Luke over the phone. This wasn't a call; it was a message to those who were like family to him, maybe friends. Alex was the first to receive this message. He wasn't surprised from this message.

"What if he'll get mad?" asked Tracey.

"No it'll be alright," answered Alex," it'll be better for him to be mad for being at least present than for him to get pissed off more later on." Tracey thought about it for a moment.

"What?" she asked.

"Never mind," he said," let's just go."

Back in the house…the snow reaching 7 inches in the town, the highest point of the state…

Most have come from Luke's message. In the long couch, a manila-white leather couch fit for three, are Glaceon, Leaf, and Ivan, looking around the house seeing what there is to see. "So…" started Ivan," who lives here?"

"I do," answered Glaceon," and I got a few roommates. Do not make fun of me."

"Ok," responded Ivan. _'Wonder who the roommates are…_ he thought _probably not any party animals, drinkers, or smokers._

Luke comes in from the front door, smoking, leaving the door open for a Gardevoir. Never mind about the smokers thought Ivan.

"Who's this?" asked Glaceon.

"Uh, what, who?" Luke took out the cigarette, dropped it, smashed it up, and said," Oh, this is Jessica."

"Hi," she said to the three.

"Glaceon," in order from left to right from Luke's view," Leaf, and…I don't him."

"Ivan," Ivan said.

"Hey Ivan," said Luke. He looked to Jessica," Ivan."

"Ok."

"Ivan," said Glaceon.

"What?" asked Ivan.

"Were you gonna ask me something?"

"Yeah," answered Ivan," how did you know?"

"I just know." He pointed at Luke. "Luke…Roommate. Does that answer your question?"

"Uh…yes."

"Ok." Luke stops for Gardevoir to sit down on the shorter couch, same color but fit for two, and also opposite to the 25 inch plasma screen television, and then he sits down on the couch.

"Seems like half of us are here," said Luke.

"Half?" asked Ivan.

"Yeah, more or less. It's a good estimate." A few minutes later, Luxray and Absol come in.

"Hey," Luxray said," How's it goin'?"

"Good," most responded. Luxray looked at Ivan, then to Tracey.

"You're Leaf's friend?" asked Luxray to Ivan.

"Uh, yeah, sort of…" said Ivan," I'm Ivan."

"Ray," he looked over to Jessica," and you're Luke's friend?"

"Yes," responded Jessica, sort of blushing," sort of… I'm Jessica. Ray, right?"

"Yeah."

"Ok." Luxray and Absol decided to take the floor beside the short couch.

"We're just missing one more..." said Luke.

"And...Who would that be?" asked Ivan.

"Alex," answered Luke.

"And...What's he?"

"You'll find out..." said Luke with no expression in his face. Ivan sees this, wondering if something had happened to him and this 'Alex'. "Oh yeah..." said Luke, still with the non-expressional face," we'll be inviting a few friends and relatives...keep that in mind..."

A few minutes later, Alex came from the front door. "Hey," he said. Some said 'Hi' and 'Hey'. Some raised a hand in favor of greeting. Ivan widened his eyes while staring him. _He's a human?_ He thought. "You're human?" he exclaimed.

"Somehow, I'm not surprised..." said Alex," Yes, I'm human; you got a problem with that?" Ivan stays silent, but keeps staring at him.

Everyone sees that he keeps the door open, maybe for someone. A few seconds later, the one he's holding the door for comes in. I can't believe this is actually true... thought Luke it would've been better if he was just pulling my leg, crossing the line.

A pink Lucario came in, all but Luke look with surprise. She looks around, giggles a little bit, waves slowly then says," Hi..."

Everyone waves back slowly can't believing on what they are seeing...or most people. _So that's a Lucario..._ Ivan thought _I thought they were supposed to be blue, or in a chance, golden yellow._

Alex grabs a chair from the table for Tracey; he decides to stand beside her. Everyone in the room looks at them, Luke the only one who doesn't. The silence is broke when a certain smart guy asked one question.

"So...uh..." started Glaceon," have you guys been dating?" Leafeon stares at Glaceon, he looks back. "What?" he asked. She shook her head sideways, in a way of saying 'you should have never said that.'

Alex looks at Tracey, she looks back. He shrugs and says," Eh, yeah. Officially today."

Everyone seems surprised, everyone but Luke. He closes his eyes and moves his head down. _I can't believe this is happening _Luke thought.

"Random question," said Glaceon. _Oh my god..._ thought Leaf. "Been under the mistletoe?"

I swear t' God, if he says yes... thought Luke. Alex waits for a second then says," Yeah..." Glaceon and Absol gets surprised at him answer; Tracey smiles. Oh my fucking-

"Alright, that's enough!" yelled Luke, standing up in fury. Everyone in the room looked at Luke, Luke looking at everyone else. Both Alex and Tracey seemed to be expecting this because it will get in his nerves; they don't show that they know. "Ok," started Luke, his hand over his face, his head lowered down," now is not the time to argue about this." No one responds. "Not until next year."

"That's like in seven days," Alex said.

"Exactly," responded Luke. Alex swallowed in. "But in eight days," started Luke," is where it is my problem.

"The reason why I brought all of you here," started Luke," is because of New Year's." Most got the point, some didn't care. "Most people celebrate New Year's for a new beginning, a new lifestyle... after getting drunk and get a hangover and not remember what happen during the night. Some celebrate it to meet new people, or to mess around the fireworks that could possibly be illegal in this state." Silence. "We will be hosting a New Year's party that could be lasting until late morning. There might be cops, but don't let that stop you. Some of you will get some of the things for the whole party.  
"Here's the list." No paper is shown; Luke is holding nothing. "Ray and Absol, you get the food."

"And…the list?" asked Absol.

"I'll give it you later," said Luke," it's just a general list; you can get more, it would be best if you do that, again, for those who last longer than others. Get plenty of alcohol, don't ask."

"Uh…ok…" said Absol.

"The three of you: Glaceon, Leaf, and Ivan."

"Hmm?"(Glaceon)  
"Yeah?"(Leaf)  
"What?"(Ivan)

"You get the tables, chairs, all of that other crap to hold up the food and stuff."

"Ok," said Glaceon.

"Alright," Luke looked toward Alex and Tracey," You, the couple that I never wanted,"

"Jealous," said Alex.

"No I'm not," said Luke," you get the fireworks."

"Ok," said Alex.

"I'd suggest getting them early tomorrow, it will sell by quick."

"Alright," said Alex," Then what are you and she doin'?"

"We are gonna tell everyone that we will be hosting the party," answered Luke. _We never decided on that _Jessica thought to Luke using telepathy.

_Oh well _Luke thought back _and we might as well get some stuff to clean up the mess afterwards._

_Alright _Jessica thought back.

"And we'll be getting some stuff to clean up the mess…" said Luke.

"Ok…" Glaceon said.

"Oh yeah," said Alex," what do I get?"

"Anything good, including those…uh…launcher cracker things that shoot up the sky. You know what I mean?"

"Yeah, yeah, I got that."

"Ok, then yeah, that's it." He sits down, in slight stress. "Oh yeah, you two," he pointed at Alex and Tracey," no making out; slightly pissed off at the moment."

"Are we gonna get the stuff tomorrow?" asked Leaf.

"Yeah, some of it," said Glaceon. He looked at Ivan," Ivan, you better be there."

"Alright," responded Ivan.

"Do get them tomorrow?" asked Alex.

"Yeah, we should get them now before they only have the sucky ones," answered Tracey.

"Alright."

* * *

Day Two – T-Minus Seven Days.

* * *

_Sunday_

The two stare at a sign for about two minutes. They can't believe what they are reading in the sign: "Closed for Sunday. Come back tomorrow at 9 A.M.!"

"Come back tomorrow?" asked Alex.

"Yeah," answered Tracey.

* * *

Day Three – T-Minus Six Days.

* * *

_Monday_

"Illegal Firework Stand." Nothing but fireworks: big and small, tall and short, colorful and colorless. The store is about 20 meters wide, 25 meters long and 20 meters high. Not in a decent place to put in all in the fireworks, but it'll have to do: a wooden store.

"Alright," started Alex," what do we need?"

"For a start," started Tracey," let's get stuff that can pop."

They grabbed about 30 Missile Rockets, small firecrackers that shoot up in the sky and blow up.

"What else do we need?" asked Alex.

"I don't know…" said Tracey," let's ask the people who work here."

"Sure."

_A few minutes later…_

"Try these, won't technically blow up, but still fun to use," said a worker, a Zangoose. He was holding Roman Candles, a firecracker shaped like a tube, fireball come out in a diversity of colors. The worker was holding a thin tube, so these fireballs won't blow up.

"Ok…we'll take, like, twenty of those. Are there any of those things bigger?" Alex said as he was putting 20 thin Roman Candles in a cart he took a minute earlier.

"Yeah," He jumped up to the highest part of the rack, grabbing one tube before dropping down. He came down, rose up, revealing the tube. It was 4 times as thick as the other tube shown. "This is a Roman Candle, almost the same as the other one."

"What's the difference?" asked Tracey.

"These candles actually blow up when the fireball is high enough in the sky and when the powder stuff is low. Since this is four times the size of the other candles I showed you, the explosion is louder and bigger than the ones that are twice the size of the thinner candles."

"Alright…" said Alex. He thought about it for a minute, and said," ten of those, twenty of the slightly smaller ones."

They spend about an hour more in the store, finishing that day of buying. They leave with about 2 large boxes of fireworks in it. One day wasted on closing day, the other days cannot be spent carelessly, as said by Alex when still in the store.

* * *

**The Missile Rockets are fiction, the Roman Candles are not. The candles may not be titled as 'Roman Candles' but as something else, good luck finding those. The 4x size may be fictional but the 2x are for sure real.**

**Confused about the list and people? The next chapter should help out a little bit…**


	16. Final Five

Day Four - T-Minus Five Days.

* * *

_Tuesday_

Glaceon walked in the store, with Leaf. "God dammit," said Glaceon," where's Ivan?"

"He said he'd be here," answered Leaf.

"He better be here," said Glaceon," or I'm, for the least, gonna get pissed off." The two stand near the main door, waiting. They seem some get in, they some get out, but they still don't see the one they are waiting for to get in.

"Wait a minute," says Leaf.

"What?" asked Glaceon.

"I thought we were gonna get the tables and chairs…"

"Well, yeah," started Glaceon," Ray and I decided to trade. I'm not getting any deeper than that." After 10 minutes of waiting, Ivan finally comes in.

"About freakin' time!" exclaimed Glaceon.

"I don't care at the moment," said Ivan," let's just get the crap we need to get. Did you get anything for the past two days?"

"Yes we did," said Leaf," you were there."

"I was?"

"Yes, you were."

"Whoa…ok…what do we need next?" Leaf took out the list.

"Uh…let's see here…" Ivan moved to the right of Glaceon. "Nothing much but the alcohol."

"Ok…" said Glaceon," Anyone here under twenty-one?" No one raised their paw; Glaceon was 23, Leaf 22, Ivan almost 24. "Alright, then we don't need to 'improvise'…so let's go."

All head toward to lane 32: Alcoholic beverages and wines. "Does anyone know what Luke asked for?" asked Glaceon.

"I don't think he said anything," said Leaf.

"Ok…" said Glaceon, in sudden thought," then what do we get?"

"For starters, get canned beer," said Ivan," some would only prefer those."

"Ok…" said Glaceon," What brand?"

"I don't know…uh…" Ivan thought about it for a moment," How about getting three brands?"

Glaceon thought about it for a moment, also seeing Leaf shivering a little bit, the same with Ivan. "Alright, be right back."

5 seconds later, he comes back with a cart; the carts being the other side of the lane there in. They buy 3 different brands: Budweiser, Bud Light, and Coors, all 24 count; 2 box each. They go deeper within the lane, finding the wines. Glaceon finds a brand of Luke's favorite; they grab about 7 of those to take.

They leave to the counter clerk to purchase the items. One day down 'till the day comes.

Day Five – T-Minus Four Days

_Wednesday_

"Oh my God, this is heavy…"

"Then why did you decide to trade?"

"I don't know!"

"You sure you don't need any help with that?"

"No, I'm good." Luxray decided to trade parts in the New Year's party with Glaceon without reason. Luxray is now trying to move about 4 tables and 20 chairs, heavier than what it looks. The items were taken here by a Tauros. When Luxray, if he does it all, is done taking the items he's taking to the backyard, he'll make about 4 more trips back. The Tauros took one trip to take all of the items to the house which is about 7 miles away from the house.

"Ow, crap!" Luxray said," Yeah, you can do it now."

About five minutes later, all of the things are put in the backyard: plain grassland that is about 25 meters long and 30 meters wide. "Alright," said Luxray," All we need is the couple's help."

"Who would that be?" asked Absol.

"Alex and Tracey." He ran and took his cell phone near the backyard tree, the only tree in the backyard which is near the house, and made a call. "Hey, Alex, you there? Hopefully I'm not disrupting anything…what were doin', about to make out…then you better get your ass over here before I tell him…just an errand, then you can make out somewhere else…alright, bye." He dropped the phone and walked over to Absol. "Alright, come help me put up the chairs…"

About 10 minutes later, Alex and Tracey came over, seeing all the chairs put out. _Not sure why we are here…_ thought Alex. Both walked over to Luxray and Absol, both sitting. "What do you want us to do here?" he asked to Luxray.

"Nothing much," said Luxray," we did about half. You do the rest; you've got the arms and hands. Just put up the tables." Alex got confused of what he said.

"Ok…"

About 15 minutes have gone by, the tables halfway done being put up. Both decide to be on break. "Hey…Tracey…" said Alex in a low voice.

"Yes?" asked Tracey, too in a low voice, smiling.

"We can't…not even in the party."

"Why not?" Tracey lost her smile to what he said.

"I'm pretty sure someone is gonna stalk us. Remember when Luke said some friends and relatives are gonna be there?" Tracey nods. "I'm sure that one of those people are gonna stalk us on what we are gonna do the whole night."

"Alright…" Tracey said. She thinks about it for a minute then says," We'll think of something."

"Yeah, hopefully…" said Alex. He decides to end the break early, until Tracey says a few words…

"Hey Alex," she said.

"What?" he asked, smiling.

"When do you think…we should do it?" she asked. He got confused a little bit.

"Do what?"

"You know…" she said, smiling and moving around a little bit.

"Oh…oh, that stuff. C'mon, you know better."

"Yeah…maybe…"

"Besides, I haven't done it yet."

"Neither have I."

"C'mon, Tracey, don't give me peer pressure."

She laughs a little bit," Well, sorry about that…"

"I'll think about it when I turn eighteen." She laughs a little bit. "C'mon, let's just finish these tables and get it over with."

"Ok."

* * *

Day Six – T-Minus Three Days

* * *

_Wednesday_

"We're done with that yesterday."

"Oh, we were?"

"Yeah, and I got a relative getting the supplies."

"Ok, and who would that be?"

"He's right here right now." A knock at the door; Luke walked from the table to the door. He opened the door to reveal who it was: Floyd. He walked in to the kitchen, dropped the bags, and sat in the table.

"You seem like almost like Tracey," said Jessica.

"Hmm…"said Floyd," I'm not surprised."

"You seem to have an attitude."

"Yeah, sorry about that. That's just the way I am," said Floyd.

"Ok."

"So why am I here?" asked Floyd.

"I need you…" started Luke," to keep an eye out at the couple at the party."

"Alright, anything else?"

"No that's it."

"Oh, wait-"

"I'm not going anywhere."

"Oh…well, anyway, how old are you?"

"Seventeen."

"Ok…and you're still single?"

"Yeah…"

"Ok, you better not drink your ass off into getting one."

"It's alright, Luke, I'm underage anyway."

"You really think that matters?"

"That's right," Jessica joined the conversation," some underage Pokémon have been drinking recently. Most of who were a species of Houndour and Houndoom apparently…"

"Really?" asked Floyd. "I never knew that…"

"Wait, aren't most Houndours and Houndooms part of some sort of gang?" asked Luke.

"That's what I've heard," answered Jessica.

"How much of a threat are they?" asked Floyd.

"You know the Aqua?" asked Luke. The Aqua is a gang in the Orion region in the Eastern Southern Hemisphere made up of Squirtles, Wartorltes, and Blastoises. Aqua are closely done like the Mafia, Donn, a Blastoise, the Don of the Aqua.

"Yeah," said Floyd.

"It's like them, but worse," said Luke," but there somewhere in this region."

"Huh…hopefully we don't have to meet them…"

"Yeah… Oh yeah, you got anything else to do today?"

"No, nothing much."

"Could you hang around a little while here?"

"Sure, we haven't seen each other in a while, and you seem to have more to say because of her." Jessica blushes and laughs a little. "Tell me a little something about her."


	17. New Year's Eve

Day Seven – T-Minus Two Days

* * *

_Thursday_

"It's New Year's tomorrow right?"

"New Year's Eve. It's New Year's Saturday."

"Oh."

Luxray is sitting in a chair in the backyard with Glaceon beside him, also in a chair.

"When are you gonna take the next lesson?"

"I almost forgot about that, I don't know, but it's not gonna anytime this year."

"Ok…you know if anyone else is gonna join you?"

"No, not at the moment. Probably, if he'll think I'll bail out and lie about it."

"Ok…" Glaceon stood silent for a minute then said," Do you what type of mission it will be?"

"There's gonna be a mission to it?"

"You don't know yet do you?  
"Not always can going into a Mystery Dungeon mean just exploring around. Most Pokémon, or Explorers, go in to help out others or fight crime. Some do it as community service, and others do it in favor of rewards. For Explorers, they can get recruits in favor of a reward, depending on the one who needed help in the first place."

"Oh really…"

"Yeah, I've been only in one Mystery Dungeon, when I was around fifteen. You know, messing around for no reason?"

"Yeah, I know…though I've never had that experience before."

"Hmm…well, depending on which Mystery Dungeon you go in, depends on the difficulty on it."

"Good to know…" Luxray sees Leaf coming from the front yard. "Seems like Leaf's here."

"That's good," said Glaceon. Leaf comes to the backyard, pulls up a chair near Glaceon and looks at him.

"Hey Leaf," said Glaceon.

"Hey Glay," said Leaf. _She hasn't called me that in a while _thought Glaceon _this could be going good…_

"Hey Leaf," said Luxray.

"Hey Ray," said Leaf," So tomorrow's New Year's Eve right?"

"Yes, it is," answered Glaceon.

"What are you gonna do tomorrow?" she asked.

"Try not to get wasted until the night of New Year's Eve," he answered," What are you gonna do?"

"That's a secret," she said, smiling. She looked at Luxray and said," What are you going to do until it's New Year's Eve?"

"I don't know," he said," probably hang out with some friends; drink a little…keep from some of my friends from drinking too much…"

"Seems nice," said Leaf.

"Just don't get drunk enough to not come to the party," said Glaceon," you can do that in the party."

"…Alright, I might do that," said Luxray. Glaceon seemed impatient.

"You better." Luxray got the message.

"Uh…_Ahem,_ Leaf, what have you been up to?"

"Nothing at the moment," she responded," just asking friends if they can come to the party."

"Ok," said Luxray, thinking," I think I should invite my friends too…"

"Just make sure they don't drink enough to make the cops come over," said Glaceon.

"Sure why not?" They then sit in silence for about 5 seconds, until Luxray says," I'm getting a little hungry; I'll see you guys later."

"Alright, see you later," said Glaceon.

"Bye." Luxray leaves the backyard, leaving Glaceon and Leaf alone in the backyard.

"So…Glay…" said Leaf.

"Leaf…" he said back," So you've tried to go out with Ivan?"

"Yeah…but it didn't work out," said Leaf," leaving you…I just wasn't sure if it was right or not at the time."

"Hmm…"

"I'm still not sure now…"

"Well, I hope I can change that," said Glaceon. She smiled, still not sure of what she was thinking. "I think I can change it tomorrow, I'll try to make it happen…" He puts a paw over her shoulder, uneasy and still not sure.

"Well, let's just hope that, Glay," said Leaf," …let's just hope that…"

* * *

Day Eight – T-Minus One Day

* * *

_Friday_

"Alright, it's New Year's!"

"Yeah, I guess so…"

"You seem to be down, Ray."

"No, it's nothing."

"Alright…"

"Are you gonna stay up all night?"

"Hell yeah, it's New Year's Eve. Who wouldn't want to stay up all night?" Luxray is with 2 friends of his, "Blaze", an Arcanine, and Manectric. Blaze was the one on the other line in first chapter. His desire to not say either of his names is of his family's privacy.

"Hey, guys," started Luxray," would you want to come to a friend's New Year's party?"

"Eh, sure," said Blaze.

"Sure, why not?" said Manectric. "Where is it going to be?"

"Remember the house you went to when I got a little drunk?" asked Luxray.

"Yes," answered Manectric," and you weren't 'a little drunk.'"

"Yeah…ok…"

"I don't know where that is," said Blaze.

"C'mon, I'll show you."

* * *

_30 minutes has gone by from the distance between where they were and Luke's house.  
At the house…_

"Ok, so this is where it is?"

"Yeah." Luxray looks up at the roof," What the hell are you doin' up there?"

Luke was on the roof, he just pointed to where he was looking. Luxray looked at where he pointed, seeing Tracey and Alex in a distance.

"I think I've seen that kid before," said Manectric.

"You have," said Luxray.

"Why is he stalking them?"

"Apparently the kid has been going out with his little cousin."

"Wow…" said Blaze," That's harsh."

"I know," said Manectric.

"Well, they love each other," said Luxray," and they supposedly kissed under the mistletoe."

"Damn," said Blaze," that's a little fucked up."

"I won't have a say in this…" said Manectric.

"Why not?" asked Blaze.

"I just won't."

"Ok…"

"When is it?" asked Manectric.

"I don't know," responded Luxray. He looked up at Luke," When is it?"

"Today, sometime around eight," he responded.

"Would you want to hang around for a while until then?" asked Luxray to his friends.

"Sure why not?" said Manectric.

"Alright c'mon," Luxray looked at Luke," We're gonna hang around in the back."

"Alright," Luke responded.

By the time they reached the backyard, Luxray said," No we drink little and wait."

"Where's the beer?" Blaze asked.

"Oh, right." Luxray left to the house, leaving Manectric and Blaze alone.

"So…Manectric, right?" Manectric nodded. "Ok, what were you gonna say at the Luke, I think, was stalking them?"

"Nothing," he responded," just that it seemed nice."

"Isn't the Alex kid a human?"

"Yes, I believe so."

"That's kinda sick, man. That's like bestiality; a human and a Pokémon."

"There's nothing wrong with one species trying to 'get it down' with another species to me."

"Never mind." Luxray comes back, with a small cooler in his mouth. He sets the cooler down, opening the cooler. About 6 cans of beer in there. Each take one can, leaving three in the cooler.

"Hey, Ray," said Blaze.

"Yeah, what?"

"Why is that guy up in the roof stalking them?"

"Uh," Luxray opens the can, takes a sip, and said," He's the guardian of the human kid and the girl is her cousin…"

"Oh my god…"

"Yeah…I think that'll do." Blaze kept thinking about what he said, and Luxray said," Don't worry about that, Blaze. Just worry about what's gonna happen this night."


	18. The Party

**Nothing wrong with posting something late that has something to do with New Year's when it is 2 weeks later.**

* * *

Two H before Midnight

* * *

Many have come, it's a full house. Everything has been set: the food, the chairs, the fireworks, everything. Many have waited for this moment like they did about seven days ago. Many never thought that these people would host a party, or even invite everyone in the town. The party extended to the whole house property and both next doors' front yards. Although all have been invited, about one-fifth of those have left to other parties with their relatives or got drunk at any other bar. About one-sixteen of the remaining people have stayed in their houses, not wanting to go anywhere.

Nothing has been planned; the only thing planned was to set of many fireworks at midnight, with the help of some friends setting all of them off at the same time. At the continent they are living now, they are one of the last to celebrate the New Year when the East Side has already celebrated and got on with their lives; but none of this will stop them from having a great night.

It may be night, but the sky is not showing this; the sky is of a dark red color, unknown of how this could be. Why should anyone care anyway?

"Luke, it's two hours before midnight," Jessica said.

"Alright," Luke responded. Luke is sitting alone while Jessica is talking to her own friends. Luke had maybe a few cans, evidence shown in the table in front of him (3). He looks at all who have come, he hears those in the front, and he knows those in his house. _They'd better not fuck up the whole house _he thought.

Alex is left slightly alone with Tracey, talking about things.

"Come one, Alex," Tracey said," Just one."

"Eh, I don't know," responded Alex," I don't want these people to get the wrong idea…"

"Then we'll do it later," Tracey said. She looked at his arms and asked," When did you take off the cast?"

"The what?" He looked at his arms, nothing on them," Oh, the cast. Uh…" he thinks about it," I don't remember."

"Oh, ok."

In the distance, Floyd is what he was asked to do, holding a soda in one paw, nothing in the other. He sits alone in front of a wall, nothing bothering him. It is unknown if he has been like this all this time. It is rare to see him with any friends or relatives. He prefers being alone for a while, lasting the whole night and day. It is, too, unknown if he enjoys being alone this whole time.  
Both Tracey's and Floyd's parents have left to the downtown of the town, being in a bigger New Year's event than the one there's in right now. Being around 16 and 17 with a relative in the party can make it safe for the two to be in this event.

In the center of the backyard, Glaceon, Leaf, and Ivan set in. All drinking at a different level: Ivan being the most drunk of the three, Leaf the least. So far, all had some sort of alcohol: Ivan having about 2 cans, Glaceon one, and Leaf having a margarita.

"How did Luke manage to get a bartender?" asked Leaf.

Glaceon took a sip of his beer and said," I don't know." He looked at Ivan," Hey guy, maybe you should stop drinking…"

Ivan drinks a little more before responding," Maybe 'you' should stop being a bitch to Leaf!" Glaceon looks at Leaf, she looks back. Ivan then says," Imma go to…uh…sleep. Wake me up tomorrow…" He slammed his head down on the table. Glaceon then stares at Ivan, thinking he could take his hat.

He reaches slowly near his hat. Not even halfway there, he backs away as Ivan shoots his way back up. "Is it morning already?" he says.

"Uh…no?" Glaceon responded. Ivan then looks around, seeing what is happening around him.

"Holy shit," he says," what the hell happened? It feels like someone fucked me up."

"You just drank too much," responded Leaf.

"And it felt like someone was trying to steal my hat…" Leaf looks at Glaceon, trying to look away from her.

Somewhere in the front yard, are Luxray and Absol with a few friends. There are some neighbors trying to get in the conversation.

"So are sure you're not dating?" asked one of Absol's friends.

"Yes!" yells Luxray," Now stop asking!"

"Would you want to go out with him?" asked Manectric to Absol.

"It depends…" answered Absol. Luxray stays silent, not knowing what to feel about this.

"It's hard to say, but I think Ray's blushing," says Manectric. All look at Luxray, now the center of attention.

"No, I'm not," says Luxray," I'm done talking about this."

"I don't feel like embarrassing Ray anymore," says Blaze. Luxray seems a little pissed. "I feel like blowing up stuff. C'mon, let's go to the backyard. Let's try to blow stuff up."

_One hour later…_  
One H before Midnight

"Holy crap…"

"I thought those were only used in downtown and in the major cities…"

"Yeah, but I negotiated for about an hour. I'm human, so the negotiation was about half of those who were Pokémon."

"When can we use those?"

"When it strikes midnight, we will blow them all up at the same time."

"Good luck with that. What can we blow up?"

"Uh… _(Searches around)_…these."

"These look like freakin' candles."

"I know, c'mon, I'll show you something."

50 before Midnight

"So I hold it up in the sky?"

"Yeah, just keep it there. Those ones are bigger than the original ones."

"What's so bad about that?" A flare popped out of the candle Blaze was holding. Rising up about 20 feet, the flare exploded, making everyone see what exploded. Most stopped caring when they found out it was a Roman candle.

"God damn," said Blaze.

"Keep it up," Alex said," it has nine more. I'm not sure if the last one has a bigger explosion than the others…"

"What?"

"Hold it up!" Another flare came out of the candle. Rising 20 feet, it explodes. Some stare at the show.

"Eight more."

"C'mon," Blaze," My arm is starting to hurt."

"C'mon, guy," said Alex," don't be a pussy! By the way, what's your name?"

"Blaze."

"Who the hell calls the-"

"It's a nickname."

"Oh ok. Be right back."

"Ok." Three flares came out, one quickly shooting out from each other. 20 feet up, three explosions were made in a form of a triangle. The three of the explosions were of different colors: red, white, and green. 5 left.

Alex came back with the fireworks Blaze saw earlier. He dropped a box, opening what's inside of it. All of the fireworks look like light bulbs, all in varieties of colors. He walks back, finding another box.

The forth flare made Blaze move back. The force was great; the same goes for the explosion. It was as if someone blew a Blackcat in his ear. "God damn!" he yelled.

Alex came back with another box. He opened the box, and flipped it upside down. Falling down were tubes. The diameter of the tubes seems to fit the bulbs. There were about 20 tubes total. He aligned them all in a straight line away from the guests at a safe distance.

The last five of the flares came out at equal times, three seconds after another. All five of were different colors, about 2 multicolor. Blaze shook the candle around, seeing if there were more, but there wasn't.

"Give it over here," said Alex. Blaze threw the candle underhand to Alex. He caught the side where the flares came out with his left hand. He dropped the candle, moving around his hand. "God dammit!"

"You shouldn't grab it by that end," Blaze said.

"Just shut up and stick the tubes to the ground," said Alex, pointing at the tubes.

Blaze looked at the tubes, and asked," And how?"

"I don't know," responded Alex, putting his burnt hand in his pocket," Ember?"

"Ok…" Blaze opened his mouth, some fire pellets started to fire. Most were shoot at the bottom part of the tube, seeing that it is melting to the grass. He closed his mouth, looking at the tubes.

"Let's see if it's stable," said Alex. His right hand started to radiate of aura. He made an action as if he was going to slap someone. Aura started to appear behind the tubes, some barely moving. "Good enough, let's go back."

20 before Midnight

"You're here because Luke said right?"

"Somewhat."

"What's the other reason?"

"I had nowhere else to go."

"You have the house to yourself…"

"I don't know what's worse: being home alone or being at a party alone."

"Ok…well in twenty minutes, it'll be a new start."

"A new start for what?"

"A new start for anything, anything you want it to be. You should change your lonely habit of yours."

"Humph _(crushes the can he's holding; Puts it beside him)_,Sure.  
So you're going out with a human?"

"_(Eyes widen) _How did you know?"

"Luke."

"Oh…"

"Can you bring him here?"

"Uh…sure, ok."

18 before Midnight

"So you're goin' out with Tracey, eh?"

"Um…yeah, I guess."

"Ok… Do you know who I am?"

"No."

"I'm Floyd, Tracey's brother." Alex gets surprised by the name.

He coughs and says," and you're gonna say 'You're gonna fuck me up if I break Tracey's heart'?"

"Yeah, that's basically it," responded Floyd," and I was gonna fuck you up even if you didn't break her heart anyway."

Alex got confused," and for what?"

"It just seems weird for a human to go out that not in their own race. If you've been thinking on having kids _(it better not happen) _then, if I had my research right, it'll be considered 'bestiality'."

"Wow," said Alex," If only I knew what that meant." Floyd stared at Alex without a good emotion.

"A human having sex with an animal, or in this world, Pokémon."

"Oh." They sit in silence for about a minute, then Alex asks," why are you sitting here alone?"

"I just can," answered Floyd," Besides, I'm not good at making friends."

"Neither am I."

"Do you even have any friends?"

"Excluding Tracey, then no."

"Well, I have like 2 or 3."

"Why don't you hang out with them?"

"Well…" started Floyd," one died last year." Alex didn't respond, "He was my best friend. My other friend moved out of the region."

"Oh, sorry to hear that…"

"Eh, it's alright," Floyd said. "I guess I should get out of my lonely habit…like what Tracey said…"

"Well, uh, I don't know you that well. I don't know what to say of that…"

"It's alright… I don't expect you to say anything."

"Ok…" Alex looks around, and says," C'mon, it's almost time."

"Ok."

Three before Midnight

The television is on inside the house, many wanting to know when it will be it. The house isn't big enough to fit all of the guests, so the best that could be done is maximizing the volume. Besides, the music has been turned on, almost maximized, the whole time. Now the music is slightly turned down a notch to hear the TV. It's on the local news, the time left on the lower right screen. There's 2: 45 left.

"We are here…" started Ivan," to see the time right?"

"Yes we are…" said Glaceon, drinking a beer.

"You drunk still?" asked Leaf.

"When was I drunk?" asked Ivan.

"Never mind." She drank her 3rd margarita. She drank three separate times: one now, one earlier, and one somewhere in between. She drinks little, never fully drunk.

He forgets the conversation and sees the time: 2:15.

"How much do we have left?"

Someone yells out in the house," Two more minutes!"

"That dude must be drunk," said Alex," Two more minutes left."

"Ok…"

Alex, Tracey, and Floyd are sitting near the back door, all drinking soda.

"Are you ever gonna drink?" asked Floyd, turning to Alex.

"Probably not," answered Alex.

"That could change," said Floyd," if you do, you better not molest her."

"Floyd," started Tracey," I'm not a little girl anymore. I can take care of myself."

"Even if I was drunk," said Alex," I won't do that."

There was silence for a while, then Floyd said," how about making today an exception?"

"Sure."

"Ok."

"Alright, let's go."

The three walked to a table where all of the alcohol is. Luxray with two friends are in front of the table.

"Uh…" Luxray is looking at Floyd," you're a friend?"

"More like her…" pointing at Tracey," older brother."

"Oh." He sees that Floyd is taking out three cups, and one bottle. "Uh…aren't you three too young?"

"Yeah we are," said Floyd.

"Never mind, just don't let Luke see."

"Thanks." He pours little on the three cups. He gives the two their cups, "Don't drink yet. When it is twelve, then we can."

"Ok."

"C'mon, let's go to the back door."

-1:05-

"It's almost time."

"Alright." Luke and Jessica walk out to the tubes aligned where Alex is. He's holding a cup, not a see through, not knowing there's alcohol.

"How did you get those?" asked Luke.

"Negotiation."

"Who gonna help you shooting them all?"

"I'll find a way."

"Well you got one minute; less than that actually."

"Damn it, alright then…" Luke walked away, and then Tracey walked the opposite way.

"You're trying to fire them all up at the same time?"

"I can help you with that."

"You sure with that?"

"It won't be at the same time…but it'll be close enough."

"Ok, do it when it's midnight."

"Ok sweetie." Alex looks at Tracey, confused.

"Excuse me?"

"Oh, sorry. Alex." She starts blushing.

"Uh…ok…"

Someone in the house yelled out," Thirty seconds left!"

Floyd came over by Tracey and Alex, all with their cups.

"Less than thirty, eh?" asked Floyd.

"Yep…" said Alex.

"You know…" started Floyd," I can let you two, be off the hook…for the remaining time of the year. Can't let the year end bad, now can I?"

"No…?" Alex seemed confused.

"Being silent and alone can't mean I'm a bad guy."

"True…"

"Just do what you gotta do. I just won't leave this spot; to continue with the favor, and the toast."

"Alright," said Alex, smiling. He looks at Tracey, knowing what to do. All of the guests are mostly distracted by the television. He held her around her. "About twenty-"

"Fifteen!" (From the house)

"Fourteen seconds left…" said Alex,"…of the year."

"Yes it is," responded Tracey.

"We should spend it better than seven days ago."

"We should…" They kissed, Floyd barely watching. It wasn't just a peck, it was a French kiss. _Oh my god…_ Floyd thought _they've done this before?_

Four seconds passed when the countdown started. They stopped at seven.

"Happy New year," said Alex.

"Same here."

"Alright, start the lighting." Tracey looked at the wires, and started some Aura Sphere stance. It wasn't an Aura Sphere, her paws started to glow white and gray. She forced the energy on the wires, lighting up.

The crowd started to yell, "Four, three, two, one! Happy New Year!"

All of the fireworks were shot up, one after another. Almost everyone looks out seeing what's being blown up: about twenty flares being shot up in the sky. They seem to disappear, but they made a large explosion, not loud, nor soft. The explosions were larger than the Roman candles. One after another, large explosions were of different colors.

Luxray looks up in the sky, Absol beside him. "Cool…" he said.

"Yeah," responded Absol, "I forgot how the fireworks sounded like this close up."

Luxray looked at Absol, "You've been up close before?"

"Yeah, I almost got killed…"

"Wow…" Luxray still looks up, the fireworks stopped blowing up," Doesn't this seem weird?"

"What do you mean?" asked Absol.

"Once you think about it for a while…it's hard to believe the New Year starts like nothing ever happens."

She thinks about it and says," Come to think about it…it does seem to start like nothing ever happens."

"And the only thing that makes it seem like it's all dramatic are the fireworks blowing up in the sky."

"Yeah…I guess so…" She thinks about it even more.

"Um, sorry I put that all in your mind."

"What? No it's alright."

"No it's not, let's just celebrate that we are in a new year."

"Ok." He grabs two sodas.

"It was the best I could find."

"It's alright." They both open the cans, and raise it up momentarily.

"Cheers."

"Cheers."

"Cheers."

"Same to all."

"Let's find out what people have been drinking all this time." They drink up their cup, almost gagging when done drinking it all.

"This taste like crap," said Alex.

"Tell me about it," responds Floyd.

"This is what people drink when they are adults?" asked Tracey.

"Damn…I guess so…" answered Floyd.

"I'm getting a nonalcoholic drink that doesn't taste like crap. Who's with me?" Both Tracey and Floyd raise their hand. "Alright, let's go. And let us enjoy this year and party."

* * *

**Kinda late to say this…but screw it.**

**Happy New Year's people. You better make it a better year than last year.**

**-K9P**


	19. First Activity

Seven days has passed since the party. Many from the town almost forgot about the party, but remembering that random people that they hardly know invited them. For most of these people, it's hard to explain why they will never forget that night, but it seemed somewhat special to them than any other night of any year. Not only did it make the night special to them, it made it special to the protagonists of this story. For some, it may have started badly, but the party ended in a good way for all… mostly.

"We still didn't do anything this month did we?"

"Uh…no."

"Ok…"

"Why? Did you think of anything?"

"Yeah…a little…"

"What is it?"

"Well, since we didn't do anything for the first week, sadly, I thought of…giving out something, or at least tell, we never told each other yet."

_Oh crap_ "Ok, sure, we can do that."

"Ok, but don't hide anything back. I already know that you're hiding something."

_How does she know?_

_You should know by now… _his eyes widen, remembering about the mind thing.

"Oh…ok…"

"Maybe you should start first."

"Uh, you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure; seems like you're hiding something from me."

"Um…uh, somewhat."

"Then show me."

"Uh…ok." He reached in his right pocket, Tracey wondering what he is taking out; she's neither happy nor sad about it. He takes out the object he was taking out: his Destovei. He holds it with his left hand.

"Oh my god!" Tracey said," Why do you have that…that thing?"

"It's a long story…but I won't shoot anyone."

"Are you sure about that?" she sees that his index finger is in the trigger; his gun pointed at the front door.

"Yes, I'm sure about that." Just then, Luxray comes in.

"Hey-"Alex got surprised by his appearance; he pulled the trigger, Tracey barely covering herself up. Luxray also got surprised; he looked at the hole beside him. "Well what d'ya know," he started," We're barely in the beginning of the year, and I almost got killed…by a friend."

Alex looks at Tracey, having a mad look on her face. He turned the gun until he was holding the barrel of the gun. "What?"

"Is it always loaded?" she asked.

"Um…yes."

"And do you still use it when it is empty?"

"Yes."

"Other than hitting people with it?"

"Yes."

"Like what?"

"I just found this out two days ago." He took out the magazine of the gun, and started to take out the bullets, careful that they don't pop out of excitement.

When it was empty, his hand started to glow green; his aura started to go in the magazine. He loaded the gun back on; he cocked it and pulled the trigger. A green bullet came out of the bullet hole, with the same speed of an actual bullet. The bullet landed near the hole in the wall; the hole of the aura bullet was half the size of the actual bullet.  
He pulled the trigger about seven more times, making the hole bigger than it was.

"What the hell was that noise?" asked Luke from a distance.

"Nothing," Alex said.

"You better not be shooting to the walls."

"Ok." He looks at Tracey.

"I'm not fixing that up."

"Then I'll be right back.

* * *

_20 minutes later…_

* * *

"Now that the wall looks like nothing was shot…" Now the wall looks as if nothing was hit in it," What's your secret?"

"Well, for starters," she started," it's not a gun."

"Ok…"

"Well, it's-"

"Damn it Alex! Didn't you hear me earlier? Don't shoot the walls!"

"Oh my god…" Alex leaned over to Tracey, "Let's do this later." He talked in a low voice.

"Ok," she responded, too, in a low voice.

"No offense."

"For what?" Alex leaned back.

"What? Do you have a problem with that?"

"Yes, I heard you!"

"Then why the hell did you do it anyway?"

"What's wrong with that?"

"What if I shot you with your damn pistol?"

"How can you? You can't even hold it up right!" Luke came in one second later.

"What the hell did you say?"

"Nothing…" He notices that one hand is behind the doorway.

"That's right," said Luke, "you better not say shit like that anymore."

"Alright."

When Luke walked away, Tracey asked," Is this how you interact with him?"

"Actually, no," Alex responded.

"Then why did you act like that?"

"I'll say this: I don't act like that, ok? It's usually the gun that brings up all of the argument."

"Alright then… well, I'll see you later."

"Alright. Bye."

They don't kiss; they don't hug. Tracey leaves out of the front door, leaving Alex alone midday.

* * *

**More chapters will be posted up for sure, but the timing will be delayed a little later than usual. This is because I'm working on about 6 stories on FictionPress (4 are on Hiatus and the other two are being planned out on a story outline making their ending sooner than the stories that are of thought) and another story on FanFiction (called 'Left to Know'); all of which are not finished and are not to be finished anytime soon.**

**But despite this, I will continue to work on the chapters on this story.**

**-K9P**


	20. Beach Cave: Test

"…We came in!"

"I guess so…"

"Damn it!"

"All of that hard work for nothing…"

Another attempt at reaching the end failed. More time wasted on finding the end, more time wasted on finding the way out. A few minutes later, the two are running again.

"Why was there any…improvements?" asked Luxray, out of breath.

"Didn't you already asked that?" asked Absol, also out of breath.

"I don't remember…"

"Well…I don't…know…"

They stopped to find more Lileep. Luxray looked up, preparing a lightning cloud. Like before, it took time.

The Lileep charged forward; Absol getting ready to attack. Luxray's lighting cloud stuck down on most Lileep; half fainted, the other half partly knocked out, but also paralyzed by the lighting.

Absol ran forward quickly to one of the Lileep. She charged, head forward, at quick speed: Quick Attack. She later jumped to another and used Slash.

"C'mon! Over here!" yelled out Luxray. Absol jumped out of the raid and ran behind Luxray. Most were knocked out but some were still in tacked. But those who were still awake, stayed behind to help out the others.

* * *

"…You think…they stayed behind?"

"…Yeah, let's slow down…"

"Alright..."

Absol and Luxray slowed their pace down and eventually stopped. It was hard to tell if they were in the same rest stop as before. But this time, Luxray didn't care.

"You know," Luxray started, "This is really pissing me off."

"It's also pissing me off two," agreed Absol.

"Damn it, why did it have to be today…Can you remind me again on why you're here with me?" he asked.

"I'm here because Luke needs proof that you actually went through the Mystery Dungeon."

"Why? Is it because he doesn't trust me or what?"

"I'm not sure…did we have this conversation before?"

"I don't know…" answered Luxray, "and I don't care. C'mon, I just want to get out."

"Ok."

* * *

They reach a 2-way road five minutes later. They stop and look at both directions.

"Were we here before?" asked Absol.

"I don't remember after all of the battles," answered Luxray.

"What way do you think we should go?"

"Let's try this way."

"Ok."

They look around the road they decided to walk in: all dark and black in the distance. When Luxray looked back, all he could see black. He looked back forward; again, all he could see was black.

"It feels as if we're going the wrong way…" said Luxray.

"What makes you say that?" asked Absol.

"Everything around us seems so…dark."

"What? You can't handle the darkness?" asked Absol, smiling at Luxray.

"Wha- No! It's not that, i-it's just that…"

"Sure, whatever you say…"

"Why aren't you somewhat superstitious about the darkness around us?" asked Luxray.

Absol stopped, staring at Luxray. He stops as well, turning back to Absol.

"I'm a Dark-type," answered Absol, "How can I be superstitious about the darkness if I'm used to and bred in the darkness?"

"W-well, sorry…" responded Luxray, "I was just asking."

"Ok, whatev-"Absol stopped speaking at stared beyond her distance. Luxray stopped beside Absol's side. "Crap…" stressed out Absol, "more trouble."

"Damn it," responded Luxray, "Can this ever end?"

"I don't know, but we can't turn back now, or we could be stranded here longer."

"Let's just go on more forward."

They run on forward, not wasting time on seeing what's on their way. They eventually reach to an enemy: an Armaldo appeared. Absol and Luxray stood, wondering what they could do to end this again quickly. After about 30 seconds, another Armaldo came from behind, and then a third came out.

"Aww, crap…"

Absol backed away slightly, looking uneasy. Luxray turned to her.

"What's wrong?" asked Luxray. She didn't answer but kept on looking about on the Armaldo. "Oh yeah, that's right." He looked back onto the enemies, still waiting. "I'll try to cover you, just don't sweat it." She still didn't answer; Luxray instead took her mood as a yes.

Luxray looked up, where a thundercloud was forming. The cloud was filled with yellow lightning bolts, a classic color for such a thing. He looked on at the Armaldo in the middle and started to glow yellow; eventually he started to spark out bolts out of his body. He rushed toward the Armaldo in the middle, who had its claws shining throughout. Luxray rushed quickly at him; he attacked the Armaldo before it could make an attack. The thundercloud released 2 thunderbolts on each of the other Armaldo.

Absol used Razor Wind on the 2 Armaldo, and then rushed over to the one on the left and used Psycho Cut. It flew back, not rising back up. She kept on looking at the knocked out Armaldo, not distracted about Luxray.

Luxray's mouth seemed to release some lightning bolts; he bit the Armaldo he slammed into, long enough to make it not move. After the bite, Luxray ran forward.

"C'mon!"

"What about the other one?"

"I don't care about the other one! I just want to get out of here!" Absol followed up to reach up with Luxray.

* * *

After a while running for about 5 minutes, they stop to look around. Luxray seemed to be in disbelief. Absol didn't seem to in any disbelief, but in relief.

Luxray looked around his surroundings, not sure what to think. His face showed anger, Absol didn't see but could feel his stress. She decided to stay silent until Luxray said something.

Luxray decided to look straight ahead, still with anger shown in his face.

"Isn't this where…"

* * *

**This chapter is not the original Chapter 20; this is a replacement of the original C20, which was never posted. I still have the chapter; it's up for debate if you want to see the Deleted Scene(s) or not.**

**Adding the Unova Pokémon can be done, but it'll have to wait for later chapters within the progress. If at least one of the Unova Pokémon gets to be in the story, they won't be considered as 'new Pokémon' in the story.**


	21. Beach Cave: Final

_**Sorry for the very late update; horrible road block on this and Left to Know but not on other stories. Due to the road block, this chapter may (or not) be a little short compared to others.**_

_**Just to let people know, check out my profile to check out the "News"/"Updates" on things that involve these stories in a certain way. It can be found at the bottom of the crap that I typed out/**_

_**-K9P**_

* * *

"No," Absol started, coving Luxray's mouth, "we're not."

"But this is the same crap we've been through!"

"Just trust me on this…"

"Ok…" They run up the road, from what Luxray said, that looks similar from everything else they traveled from. They run faster as they progress through the cave, seeing nothing out of the ordinary. _It better be something different…_ Luxray thought.

They eventually reach toward a large space; both stop and look around. It's dark on the other side of the area, but there's light to where both Luxray and Absol stand. "This seems different…" Luxray admitted.

"See? What did I tell you?" Absol said.

"You can say that later; for now, I just want to get the hell out of here!" Luxray started to run into the dark.

"Ray, wait!" Absol yelled out, "Ugh…" She runs for him eventually, trying to stop him. The large space seemed endless; Absol never kept count of how long she's been pursuing him. She eventually sees Luxray stop, still looking forward; she stops behind him. She walks up slowly, still seeing that Luxray is still looking up forward. "What are you looking at?" she asks to Luxray.

He doesn't respond but look forward. Absol looks in his direction, wondering what's he's looking beyond to. Both hear a noise in the distance, almost like a stomp. Absol almost backs away, until she decides to wait until the creature draws closer.

"I really wished…," Luxray started, "…that I had never come here before." An Armaldo came out from the dark not far from where the duo stands. Absol stood behind Luxray. He looked at Absol, and then looked back at the Armaldo. "Don't worry," Luxray said, "It's just one…"

Just then, 6 more Armaldo came out from dark, with a facial expression that doesn't seem good. Luxray lowered his ears, "Oh crap- never mind…" Absol moved to his side; not completely, but slightly behind his head…touching body to body. "Uh…Absol…" She looked at Luxray. "…Why are you this…?"

"Oh, sorry," Absol responded. She backed away, but not by much.

_Sure…_ Luxray looked up, forming a dark, ominous cloud. He then looked at the Armaldo that appeared first. "Ok, you're gonna have to be on your own for now; I'm gonna take out this dude up front. If we make it out alive, then I'll be seeing you in the end." He sees that her eyes narrow out. "I'll take that as an 'Ok'." He runs off, very quickly, at the Armaldo that appears first. He headbutts him, but all the Armaldo does is grunt; but Luxray did manage to move it by a few inches. He jumped back, seeing how much damage he made on it. "Damn it," he grunted.

He rushed forward again, making a combination of scratches on its armor and body. It seemed to take care of the Armaldo for a while. Luxray back out from it and looked up; a large lightning stroke on the Armaldo, striking it down to the ground.

"Just to make sure…" Luxray said lowly. He jumped up above Armaldo, and used quick attack while it was down. It grunted loudly; Luxray then leaped back. "There's one," Luxray then said lowly. Luxray then looked at the one on the left and charged for it; the one beside joined the new battle.

_Ok Absol _she thought _you can do this alone… I-I think. I just have to find a target…_ She looks around, finding which one to attack first. She sees that the 2 nearest Armaldo raise their claws up, turning metal. "Oh really?" She asked, "Two can play at that game…" She rushed to the one in the right; the left one making their claws back to normal while one of its eyes started to shine out once. She used double team so that there is another copy of Absol right beside her. It seemed real enough to be the real deal. One jumped while the other kept rushing at it.

The Armaldo clawed at the one that was rushing towards it, and vanished. After realizing it attacked the fake one, it looked up, seeing a white blur in the sky.

Absol used quick attack to reach the Armaldo, and then used a Psycho Cut attack on it reaching down to the floor. Only the blade of Absol reached the Armaldo. It cut through the right arm of Armaldo's, a black blood gushing out of it. She turns around and jumps. She turns around again, her tail flashing into steel; she attacks at the Armaldo with her tail, knocking it down. She turns around to the other one, seeing that it is just standing there. "This should be easy," Absol says to herself. She uses quick attack to reach to it and attack; the Armaldo raised it eyes and dodge the attack. It then crossed it claws in an 'X' form, then crosses down on Absol.

She flies out about 7 meters away, grunting; super-effective. Luxray looks back at Absol. _Damn it _Luxray thought. He knocked out one more during Absol's match-up. _I can't help you out right now, Abbie _he thought _after one more fight, maybe… _he runs up to another Armaldo, bites it by the neck, and hurls it down, grunting while the action. _…then I might help you out._

Absol struggles to rise up, but can still manage to stay up. "C'mon…" Absol yelled out, "It'll take a lot more to take me down!" The Armaldo narrowed its eyes, it seemed to be intimidated. It clawed into the ground, grabbing hard rock from it. It aimed at Absol, and shot the rock at her as if the claws were cannons of some sort. She jumped out to dodge the projectile and watched the Armaldo for its next move. Right when it blasted the rock, it used Water Gun at Absol.

"Great move," said Luxray lowly. He yelled out a howl, releasing the electricity within his. Absol shun out, and stood in her position.

All of the Pokémon in the battle area were affected. The lighting reached Absol, but it didn't affect her at all; the lightning passed on. The lightning reached on to the water of the water gun, and then reached over the sender of the water blast. It shocked the Armaldo's mouth as it was getting shocked all over. It stopped spitting out water right before the lightning stopped shocking it. It collapsed on the ground, Absol looking for the next one to attack.

The one Luxray was attacking was also knocked out. _Ok, now I can help her out. _Just then, he sees something in the dark path in front of him. He can't see a good image of what's behind the dark, so he does something he hasn't done in a long time.

"Can't remember the last time I did this…" Luxray says to himself. The last time he used this, he got in trouble with Absol; at the time, it almost broke their friendship apart. His eyes changes color, almost to a golden yellow color. His vision starts to change; he can see what is behind the walls of the cave and the weak pillars holding up the large cave. He can also see through the dark; he finds out what that something is. "Seems like the odd man out here. God damn it, why did you have to be here right now?" He returns to his normal vision and helps out Absol.

He sees that she used Quick Attack on the Armaldo's right side, right when he turned to where she is. He decides to uses Quick Attack on it also. He rushed quickly to attack the Armaldo; he was a blue-black blur to the naked eye. He hits on its left side; he stops to look back to see how much damage he had done: not much; not very effective. "Hey Absol," yells out Luxray, "You alright?"

"Yeah," Absol answers, "A little hurt, but I think I can manage."

"Ok, I'll help you out on this one, then I'll take care of these two…" He looks back and only sees one. "Where the hell…? Never mind; can you handle this one alone."

"Let's see if I can," she responded.

"Ok; and I'll handle this one alone…"

* * *

_2 knockouts later…_

Both Luxray and Absol were heavily breathing from the previous knockout.

"Damn…" Luxray stressed out, "the last one was fucking hard…"

"Yeah…" Absol stressed out also, "I may have done better if I had knocked out the other one more sooner…" She almost collapses on the floor.

"Absol!" Luxray yells out. He runs out to towards Absol, helping her out coming back up.

"I'm alright," said Absol, "I'm just a little…light headed…and hurt."

"It'll be alright," Luxray responded, "We're almost out of here…out of this hell hole."

The look into each other's eyes, distracted from anything else in the empty space. After about 5 long seconds, Luxray says, "C'mon, someone else is here…" He runs off slowly.

"What?" Absol asked. She follows up, reaching for Luxray.

"Yeah, someone else is here…or at least a body…"

"Do you know what it was?"

"No, all I know is that the body up here…we're about to find out what it is…" They run up to where Luxray found the body, now knowing what it is.

"What the hell are you doing over here?" Luxray asks. It's a Vileplume.

"I-I don't know…" she responded, "someone led me here…"

"C'mon, you can tell me more when we get out of here," Luxray said.

"Ok."

* * *

_**Just a reminder: this is rated M, so just having Violence and Language won't cut it. More will be added to this, just…maybe in a you won't find out…or maybe you will, I dunno/**_

_**-K9P**_


	22. The Aftermath

_**Just the aftermath; short chapter. Things in this chapter may be explained in later chapters.**_

_**-K9P**_

* * *

"What the hell happened to you? You seem depressed…"

"I don't want to talk about it, Glaceon," he responded. He took his glass, holding about 12 fluid ounces, and drank all of the orange juice in it. He slammed the glass on the table.

"Was it something that happened last night?" Glaceon asked.

"Yes, and I don't want to talk about it."

"C'mon Alex, no one else is here. No one's gonna know. Taking this thing off of your chest now is better than taking it off later at a bad time."

"Want me to tell you what happened?" Alex asked.

"You seemed pissed," Glaceon responded.

Alex slams his right fist on the table, "Damn straight I'm pissed!"

_Seems bad... _Glaceon thought. "So, what happened?" Alex left from his stool, with the glass, and refilled his glass. He sat back down on his stool.

"Ok, so it kind of…it started out like this…"

* * *

"…So he took her out?"

"That's what I keep getting."

"Hm…this could be bad for us… You know him, is that right?"

"Yes."

"Ok then…you can't let him find out about us."

"Yes sir."

"If you do let him find out about us, then we'll take care of him."

"…"

"If he finds out about you, we won't do anything; it is your job to take care of yourself. You got that?"

"Yes—"

"Then get out of here."

* * *

"So she said he was partially yellow?"

"Yeah; partially yellow."

"Don't you know someone who's partially yellow?"

"I don't know, and I'm not planning to find out soon."

"Ok then…are you planning to sell the Full Restore?"

"No, I'm saving it for when I need it the most."

"What if someone else in the group needs it?"

"Unless their wounds are major, they're not having it."

"Hm…"

"Whatever." Luxray walks off from the Valley Cut, then stopping halfway. _Damn it—I have nowhere to go… _Absol walks up to Luxray; Luxray turns around and says, "'Need to ask you something."

"What do you need?" asked Absol.

"Did you actually wanted to come with me to Beach Cave?" he asked. Absol looked away from Luxray. "C'mon, be honest with me." She took a deep, and said,

"Well, yeah, a little bit… and because I didn't want to see you hurt when you got out from the cave, whether if you were forced out or find your way out."

"But you did see me get hurt—" Absol looked away from Luxray.

"But less than I would've imagined…"

"I also saw you get hurt when you came with me…" Absol then looked at Luxray again. Absol was about to say something, until Luxray interrupted her. "I know what you're gonna ask. I-I was little afraid that you would get hurt, to say the least. I almost stopped caring after the roundabout incident…" Absol raised an eye.  
"Then I cared again with the Armaldo invasion…" She lowered her eye. "I was a little in shock and in regret, somehow, when you were attacked. Thought you were gonna get killed…" Luxray gave a nervous laugh after what he said.

Absol seemed to be speechless, looking away from him. "W-wow, I-I don't know what to say…"

"There's no need," responded Luxray. "And I'm not just saying that, there really is no need…" He turns around again, and walks slightly away from her, then stops again. "I'm heading over to Luke's. Wanna come?"

Absol still looked away from Luxray, "No."

"You sure?"

"Yes…I'm sure." Luxray walked away, stopped, and looked at Absol, who still was looking away. He walked on a little further, stopped again, and looked at Absol again. He repeated the same thing again. _I gotta stop looking back…_ Luxray thought. He ran off, trying to forget Absol for the day.

* * *

He reaches to the house, finding Glaceon sitting at the table alone. He walks over to him. "Hey Glaceon," He looks at his facial expression: all blank, staring down the wooden material of the table. "Hey, Glay…"

"Please don't call me that," responded Glaceon. He didn't have a mad expression in his voice; it was hard to tell for Luxray to what expression he's making out.

"Got something wrong with you?" Luxray asked.

"…Not exactly," Glaceon responded.

"You seem to be…" Luxray tried to think of something, "uh," _Not yourself? Yeah, I'll go with that _"…Not yourself."

"It was just something Alex told me." He knew Luxray was about to ask. "I don't want to talk about it. Just leave me alone for now."

"Ok…" Luxray walked away from Glaceon, wondering what he was told by Alex.


	23. One Way To Forget

"Ok, gotta get this out of my head…Gotta get this outta my head…"

Alex is walking around the park, alone, looking down on the ground path he's walking on. The image is glued into his head, stuck from every trying to forget. It wasn't his fault; it was someone else's fault. _I won't say…_ he thought. This has scarred him; he can do his best to forget the incident, but nothing will work to completely trash it out from his mind. All he can do now is covering it up. _But how?_

He finally looks up, seeing that hardly anyone is around. _Where is everyone?_ He thought. He looks around to see if anyone is still there. The sun is setting, and things are hard to see due to the twilight. He sees many silhouettes of trees, and buildings. He also sees silhouettes of something else, 4 to be exact.

He walks over to the black images, seeing what they are. He doesn't approach them; the light brightens up dully, seeing what they are. All four are Pokémon; hard to say what Pokémon they are. He sees that 2 of them are holding a third Pokémon by the arms; the last one is doing nothing. The last one seemed to be a four legged Pokémon, sitting down behind the other three. The one being held seemed to be struggling with the other two. The Pokémon on the right is holding the struggling Pokémon with their paw, the one on the left with their mouth.

Alex can barely hear what they are saying.

"…Last chance."

"No! …finish me off!"

Alex runs up and yells out, "Hey! What the hell are you doing?" As the images got clearer, he sees that all of them are facing him. The one behind the other 3 is still hard to see what Pokémon it is; from left to right, it is a Houndour, Kecleon, and a Meowth.

"Nothing of your matter," the one behind says. _I heard that voice before_ Alex thought _but where?_

"Forget the Kecleon," he says, "get the boy." The Houndour and the Meowth let go of the Kecleon, dropping it to the grass, and walking towards Alex. _Oh crap _Alex thought. He put his right hand behind him, letting the aura flow through his arm. The Meowth retracted his claws out while the Houndour started to growl at Alex. Alex took a step back, getting ready for the battle. The Meowth jumped up high, and the Houndour opened up his mouth. Small bullets of fire from the Houndour shot at Alex; he tried to block it with his arm. His long sleeve shirt made the attack less painful to his arm.

He looked up at the Meowth, and shot his charged arm forward. The green aura that was shot was large, similar to Flash Cannon. It launched the Meowth farther up in the air.

_I should try to name out these moves… _Alex thought. He charged up his left hand with aura, and runs up to the Houndour.

The Pokémon in the shadow gets surprised by who it is. "Isn't that…?" He flinches. _Damn it, why did he have to be involved in this? Hm, this is for the good of all of us…_

Alex runs up to the Houndour, and tries to high kick him. He lowers his head, and tries to bite Alex's leg; he jumps up and kicks his face, launching him away from the Pokémon. He landed a few feet away from him.

The Houndour then open its mouth, releasing more small fire bullets at Alex. Alex grunts while moving his arm forward, releasing his "Aura Shotgun"; the gases of the aura counterfeit the embers, making a small explosion. Alex tries to charge up his aura again, with one arm. It fully charges, and suddenly gets scratched. "What the hell?" Alex says.

It was the Meowth.

He suddenly forgot about him, after the blast. Alex looked at Meowth, and charged his aura up again with the same arm, forgetting that he already charged it fully with it. The Meowth charged at Alex, scratching at Alex harshly. Some of the blood started to gush out from the scratches. When Meowth scratched once more, Alex took hold of his arm, and elbowed the arm. Meowth retracted his arm, falling down to the ground in pain.

Alex then looked at the Houndour, getting ready to charge. It started to run quick, small patches of fire started to appear. It ran faster, more patches of fire started to appear, some patches fusing together. Eventually, his whole body is up in flames. He jumps forward, spinning clockwise, at Alex.

Alex then charged his arm forward, releasing the Aura Shotgun. Golden aura patches were released at the Houndour, which was about 2 feet from him. The Houndour started to fly away in the air, Alex surprised at what he saw. He looked at the hand he shot his attack. "What the hell?" he said to himself. He charged up other arm, seeing the green aura flow around his arm. He then charged up again second time, this time seeing the golden aura flow around the arm. "This should be better…" he said.

He walks up to the Houndour, that landed back down, seeing that it is whining, being afraid of what was going to happen next.

Alex, about 5 meters away, reached out his arm, letting the aura come out. The Houndour closed his eyes, and then covered it with his paws; but what happened next surprised both Alex and the Houndour.

This was the first time Alex used this move; he didn't know it was completely different from the lower level one. Instead of the Aura Cannon coming from out from the hand as a whole, it came out separately from each of his fingertips, small cannons blasting in 5 different directions. It missed the Houndour.

The Houndour looked around, seeing that it is still alive. He looked at Alex, giving a grin at him. "Don't smile at me," said Alex. "I can still do _this_." He ran up quickly at the Houndour, kneeing him up midair. He then grabbed him by the neck, throwing him down to the ground. Alex then punched the Houndour in the face, letting go of his neck. The Houndour's eyes were closed. Alex looked at the Meowth, getting up.

"Retreat," the shadowed Pokémon said, "Get Fuegnition." The Meowth then ran towards the Houndour, and picked him up. He then jumped over to the shadowed Pokémon.

"Leave us from our business," the shadowed Pokémon said, "or the consequences will get severe. We won't let you make the flame die out." They leaped out from the park, leaving Alex alone.

Alex was left alone, standing around in one spot. Finally, he said to himself, "What was I doing again? I think I was trying to forget something…whatever it was, it seemed to work." He looked around, to see if anyone else was around. "Hm… seems like the Kecleon left."

He walked out from the park to his house.

* * *

_Later that night… Around 3 a.m._

A four-legged Pokémon is running across the yards, holding something in her mouth: a cotton handkerchief holding something inside of it, and a few papers. She stops to a certain house. _I think I came far enough _she thought. She looks at the house in her left, and walks to the front door.

She doesn't knock on the door; she drops the things on the front porch. The handkerchief opens up when she releases it from her mouth; it revealed a small four-legged Pokémon, sort of blonde-furred, sleeping on the handkerchief. Some papers were placed on the bottom of the handkerchief, careful that the papers don't appear.

She kisses the Pokémon, on the head, and says in a low voice, "Goodbye. I'm sorry it had to end this way." She walks off and says, "Hopefully we can meet again in the future." She then runs off with swift speed, making sure she won't get caught.


	24. No One to Depend On

_**The Fall Semester for all schools, ranging from Middle/Secondary School to College (I don't know about Elementary/Primary) start soon or already started. The stress of the schoolwork for me will eventually rise, but it won't stop me from ever taking a hiatus on this story… hopefully.**_

_**At this chapter, it should be around the **_**Beginning/Middle**_** or the **_**Middle**_** part of the story, just so you know.**_

_**-Wildfire of Shadowclan (K9P)**_

* * *

Luke opened the front door, ready to move out. He looks around the space, and then looks down. He was not surprised at what he saw. "Motherfucking… Glaceon! Alex!"

_About 15 minutes later…_

All of the party is at the living room: Luke, Tracey, Floyd, Alex, Glaceon, Leaf, Ivan, Luxray, and Absol. There's an object on the coffee table: a Pokémon. It's was a baby shiny Vulpix, still sleeping.

Glaceon was the first to speak. "So…who's is it?"

"I don't know," answered Luke, standing near the front door. "The mother and father section was blacked out." He showed one paper that was blacked out on several boxes. It was even blacked out on the back despite having nothing on the back.

"Between the times we took in Alex and now, there were laws put in that involved infants like this. Glaceon check 'em out; I think it was called…Protection Serene… something like that."

"Okay."

* * *

A few minutes later, Glaceon, sitting on the couch, found the information on the Act on a laptop.

"Found it; it's called 'The Protection Serenity Act or The PSA. Someone's gonna confuse that with something else.  
"This Act states that any infant born within a certain amount of days, depending on region, can be given up from the mother's choice to give up the child. They may give up the newborn at any emergency room during the trial of the penalty-free days." Glaceon pauses, then says, "That's just the summary; the real thing takes like about an hour to say."

"What does it say about sending it to someone else's house?" Luke asks. Glaceon looks on, finding an answer. Luke sees that the Vulpix is awake looking around at those who are staring at it.

"It says nothing about that," Glaceon says. He closes down the laptop, seeing the Vulpix that just woke up.

The Vulpix looked around, and then looked at one spot. It closed its eyes and started to cry out. Luke looks up, and then closes his eyes. _Not this again _he thought.

Alex, the nearest of the Vulpix, took hold of it. He held it across him, the Vulpix holding its paws close in front of it. He started to sway the Vulpix slowly. "Shhh…" Alex said. "It'll be alright. Just hush down…" The Vulpix then quieted down eventually, closing its eyes again. Alex started to smile, staring at the Vulpix.

"How did you do that?" asked Tracey, sitting beside Alex.

"I honestly don't know," Alex responded. "This is kinda my first time doing this."

"Oh…ok then…"

Alex started to chuckle a little bit, "She's a little cute, isn't she?"

"So it's a she," Luke said, walking behind where Alex is. He looks at the Vulpix, and then at the papers. He looked at the Vulpix again. "So, what are we gonna do?"

Ivan popped up the first option, "How about putting it up for adoption?" The Vulpix eyes popped open. "You know, I'm just gonna leave now. I'll see you later." He left from the house, leaving the rest to the Vulpix.

"Anything else?" Luke asked.

"So does that mean we're taking care of her?" Floyd asked.

"What other option do we have? She has no one else to depend on. And she seemed to have bonded well with Alex." He sees that the Vulpix is cuddled up together with Alex.

"We could take care of her," Tracey said. Everyone looked at her, including the Vulpix.

"Who, exactly?" asked Luke.

"Well, me and Alex. This could help us out on how it will feel like to have a child." She sees that Luke doesn't have a surprised face. It was silent for a while, until Luke gave the final statement.

"Okay, you both can take care of the Vulpix. There probably won't be any paper work involved, kinda like Alex's past…"

"I'll ignore it."

"I'll keep the papers, just for safe keeping. We would probably hardly reference these anytime soon." Glaceon and Leaf walk out of the door, finding Ivan right outside. They close the door behind them. "We could care about them later. So…" Luke looks at the papers again, "She has no name yet." The remaining looks up at Luke, including the Vulpix. Luke shows the papers, "The Name box is blank. Including the surname box is blank. …We won't worry about that; it'll get a little complicated with that kinda crap—anyway, have you decided on a name yet?"

"Actually no, not yet," answered Alex.

"Same here," responded Tracey. The Vulpix looked at Tracey, then at Alex; it seemed to be confused at what was going on. Tracey leaned over to the Vulpix, talking in a low, nice voice, "Hey little girl. Me and Alex-" pointing at Alex, "-are going to take care of you now!" She smiled at the Vulpix, seeming the situation is good. The Vulpix smiles back, assuming that the situation is good. She leaped to Tracey, meeting her face to face.

_I wonder if they become better parent models than Glaceon and I were _Luke thought.

"I think I have a name for her," Alex said. Both Tracey and the Vulpix looked at Alex, seeing what he has to say. "How about…Sorrel?"

"Sorrel?" Tracey asked. The Vulpix smiled at the name, assuming that she likes the name. "Okay! You'll be, from now on, Sorrel!" The Vulpix smiles again, jumping up lowly, happy at her new name that was given to her: Sorrel.

"There's more than just the name to worry about. Like where is she gonna sleep at? Who's gonna take care of her for the day?" Luke said.

"I still have about a month left at school," Tracey responded. "And you don't go to school, right?"

"Right," Alex responded. "I can take care of her for the days you're not here...and at school."

"And for those days she's not here," Luke added, walking towards Alex, "I can teach you a little something about taking care of children…"

"How hard—"

"Don't. It's harder than you think. It was _hell_ when Glaceon and I took care of you. The struggles that we took will be about the same for you and…" Luke looks at the Vulpix, "…Sorrel…and Tracey."

"When will you start teaching me about…parenting?"

"…At the middle of the night."

"Why the middle of the night?"

* * *

_**I won't say anything about the surnames of Luke, Luxray, Tracey, Absol, or Floyd (the remaining in the room). I don't know about Alex; I'll decide later for being the odd one out of the group.**_


	25. Early Parenthood

_**Remember that the shiny Vulpix is named Sorrel. The last name of hers, nor Tracey's or Alex's, may not be revealed anytime soon.**_

* * *

Sorrel started to wail out at the middle of the night again, the third time tonight. It was 2 in the morning. Alex, still half asleep, walked over to Sorrel's bed; an extra bed, twin size, was put in Alex's room. He picked her up, placed her over his shoulder, and started to pat her back. "Shh…" Alex stressed out, "…it's alright. I'm here…" Sorrel started to quiet down; she eventually fell back to sleep. Alex eyes opened up, realizing what he could've done. _Damn it, why didn't I think of this sooner?_ He thought.

He took Sorrel to his bed, and lied on his bed; he took Sorrel by his side. He fell back asleep, with his arm around Sorrel. _This…should keep me from being awake…_ Alex thought before he fell back asleep. Sorrel cuddled up in Alex's arm, sleeping on his arm.

_About 2 hours later…_

Sorrel woke again, almost frightened when she woke up. She looked up, looking around at what she saw. She was about to cry out again, until she saw Alex.

She remember what he and that other Pokémon said, and went back to sleep. _A…A…Alex…_ she tried to think out. She smiled at the thought as she fell asleep, cuddling up in Alex's arm.

* * *

_The Morning…_

Alex woke up, remembering that Sorrel was sleeping in his arm. He took her up, and left her on her bed so that he could do his bed. He left the room open when he left.

He walked down to the table, where Luke was sitting down. He sat across him from the table. "How the hell could you keep up with that?" Alex asked.

"We couldn't," Luke responded. "It was sorta hell the first few months… things were easier when Absol came in one day. She sorta taught us how to take care of you… We just sorta left you on your own when you got older."

"How did that work out for you?"

"It was sorta good, helped us sleep a little better at night."

Alex started to think out something. "Aren't you a nocturnal Pokémon?"

"No…I think not…"

Sorrel woke up from her bed, looking around. It's sun out, so it's not night. She looks around and sees numbers on a machine. It said this: 10:16 A.M. She learned very quickly that the numbers was the time; she doesn't know what "A.M." stood for. It was morning, though the sun is about high up. She jumped out of her bed, and walked out from the room.

She heard Alex at the kitchen, so she ran down the stairs to see where in the kitchen he was. She saw that he and some blue and black Pokémon are at the table. She ran towards the table.

Alex looked around at who was running at the living room. He saw that it was Sorrel.

"Hey Sorrel!" Alex said, holding out his arm. Sorrel jumped to Alex's lap, her head popping out above the table. "You think that she'll be hungry at this time of day?" he asked to Luke. Sorrel smelled the meat, about 1 centimeter thick, on Alex's plate, and started to eat it. She took small bites on the meat, enjoying the juicy, cooked flavor of the meat. Luke and Alex see Sorrel as she bites down on the meat. "I'm guessing so…" She keeps eating the meat until the meat is gone.

Luke looks at his glass of water which he never drank of. He slid it to Alex, taking hold of the glass. He tilts the glass a little on an axis, letting the water leaning over to the tip of the glass. He moves it toward Sorrel, her licking the water. She drinks up about half of the glass.

"That seemed to fill you up," Alex said. Sorrel jumps out from the table, and seemed to run around in a circle. She stopped after a while and started to stare at Alex. "Hold on," Alex responded, "gotta eat first." Sorrel run to the couch and sat there. Alex looked at his plate. "Hm, she ate all of the meat."

"I guess," Luke responded. "Go get some more if you want, I made some more."

"No, it's alright. I'll just finish off the rest of the plate."

"Hm…" Luke said, biting into his meat. Alex looked as he started biting down the meat, holding it with his bare paws, the juices of the meat going down his mouth. This wasn't the first time Alex seen Luke on how he eats. _Maybe I should get some more… _thought Alex.

_About 8 minutes later…_

"Hey…can you help find some info on a Vulpix?"

"You need it for Sorrel?"

"Yeah…I gotta know some stuff before completely…devoting time…for…Sorrel—hey, have you devoted your all of your time for me?"

"Uh…probably not—I'm just gonna go and check on the info. Bye." He slammed the door on Alex. Alex stared at the door, and then looked back on him. He saw Sorrel out, sitting out and happy. "Alright, c'mon; let's go take a walk."

* * *

"How do you think they're holding up?"

"Tracey is at school, it's just Alex that's holding up…for now."

"Oh…then how do you think he's holding up?"

"I don't know; this is his first time taking care of a child, other than his own body."

"He took care of his own self before? He's like 16; of course he would take care of himself before." Luxray looked out in the horizon of the park.

"No, I mean when he was about 8 or 10…somewhere around there." Absol responded, trying to get Luxray to look at her.

"Well…wait, who was his guardians?"

"Luke and Glaceon."

"They're dudes; they don't know much on…parenting, or whatever the hell it's called."

"Yes it's parenting, but being a 'dude' doesn't mean anything on about how much parenting they can do."

"Sure, I guess…"

"Whatever." Absol stops trying and looks at the direction Luxray is looking to. Luxray looks at Absol, looking up and down and then back in the direction he was looking to originally.

_I wonder if I should ask…_ Luxray thought. _Damn it—it's now or never!_ _Maybe I should start out slow… _Luke looked at Absol and asked, "H-how much…how much time would you give up if we ever had a kid?"

Absol seemed shocked at the question. _We? _She thought. She blushed a little bit, still trying to get her head straight. "Um…well I would devote…most of my time on the kid…but not all of it. You would have to devote your time on the kid too you know, instead of drinking and going to the bar."

"Hey, when was the last time you've seen me at the bar, or hear anyone else say that I was gonna go to bar?"

"Actually…never; since the last time you've brought your new friend."

"Right, Manectric. I've been sober for almost, I think, 5 months now."

"Are you—?"

"No, I don't plan to quit drinking, but I plan to try not to get drunk again."

"Oh…Okay." They both stare at the same direction of the park. Luxray puts his paw over Absol, Absol surprised at what he's trying to do. She later became comfortable with it. Luxray then moved Absol closer to him. Absol leaned her head toward Luxray's side, Luxray leaned his head over hers. They both look over the park, seeing those enjoying themselves and their friends in the morning.

"Want to go to Luke's?"

"Why?" Absol looks at Luxray.

"I'm a little hungry." Absol laughs a little bit, and gets up.

"Sure, why not? I'm a little hungry too."

* * *

_**I kinda forgot what A.M. stood for and what P.M. stood for. If anyone knows what that means, then tell me. Thanks.**_

_**-K9P**_


	26. First Words

"So what did you find?"

"Well…this is what I got:" Luke looked at the papers he printed out. "At the start of birth, they have six tails. As they get older, they grow more tails." Luke lowered the papers. "Never seen a Vulpix with more than 6 tails…" He looks at the papers again. "Anyway…  
"The Vulpix usually sleep with their mother, or parent if any, until it will mature. Mature age is around…7 or 8 years…"

"So that kinda means I'll be sleeping with her for a while, eh?"

"I guess…choose your wording next time—anyway…  
"It is an omnivore, but more of a carnivore than they are an herbivore. I'm guessing that you already found that out earlier…"

"Yeah…"

"Okay…What else? Uh…" Luke looks around the papers, flipping through each paper. "Well; you're gonna be outside most of the day now…A Vulpix will need about 5-6 hours of exercise. At the age the Vulpix is now…it would probably need about 3-4 hours of exercise."

"Okay. We've been walking for about an hour…so I guess we have about 3 hours left. Alright I'll just be heading back—or right, what time is it?"

"Uh…" Luke looked back, "It's around eleven…eleven thirty nine."

"Okay; see you later."

"Bye."

* * *

Alex and Sorrel are sitting on the grass at the park, looking at those who were active enough to get up and be active. Most of the Pokémon there seemed to be adults…adults who didn't have the midday shift. Some see to be staring at both Alex and Sorrel.

"So I'll be taking care of you; well Tracey and I actually. Hopefully this could end up good, right?"

"Mhm!" Sorrel seemed to say. Alex looked Sorrel, wondering about her understanding of speech. _Hm, she seems to understand more with what I'm saying…_ Alex thought.

"You remember what my name was?" Alex asked.

"A…" Sorrel started, "…A-Alec…"

"It's 'Alex'."

"A-Alex?"

"Yeah, there you go." Alex started to smile. Sorrel smiled also, happy for saying her first word. "Okay, say Tracey."

"T-tray…"

"Okay, go on."

"S-see? Tray…see. Tracey?"

"Yep that's right!"

"A-Alex an' T-Tracey!" _She's learning pretty quickly_ Alex thought. Alex looked around the park again, seeing more Pokémon walking around, a few of them still staring at Alex and Sorrel.

"Just keep practicing," Alex started, "and you could talk better than now."

"Okay." _Fourth word…wow. Don't kids learn like one word per day?_

"C'mon let's go," Alex says.

"Where?" Sorrel asks. _Fifth word!_

"Back home with a friend."

"Luke?" _Damn! I may have underestimated her a little bit._

"Yes, with him."

"Okay." Sorrel smiled as she stood up. Alex stood up, realizing how fast Sorrel is learning. They start walking off from the park to the house.

_Why was she given up?_ Alex thought. _What made the mother give up the Vulpix and leave it at a house instead of any emergency rooms? Not sure if a shiny Vulpix should be given up from the mother. It was probably because she would end up being different…_ Alex didn't give any hint that he was thinking in question, but he kept looking straight, and only straight. It made Sorrel wonder why he's acting like that. _No; I shouldn't think like this; I can't freak out Sorrel. Come to think of it…_ He looks at Sorrel; her face having a questioning face. She's been wondering about Alex what he's been doing. _Oh crap—_ "Hey, uh, sorry. I was thinking…for a while."

"…Of me?" Sorrel asked. She seemed to be a little worried.

"What—no. It was something else…" _I hope she doesn't catch on…_

* * *

"So what's goin' on?" Luke asked to Alex, Sorrel outside with Luxray and Absol.

"Well, uh…" Alex scratched his head, "do you ever wonder why I was abandoned?"

"Eh, sort of; but after a while I just stopped caring. I never seen a human with another human; seeming that they want to be alone."

"…Really? What if I wanted to see another human?"

"Eh, I don't know; good luck with that."

"…Okay…" Alex thinks out the next question. "Okay, did you ever wonder why Sorrel was abandoned?"

"A little bit…maybe because of her being a shiny."

"Maybe. Well, she's sorta learning fast."

"What do you mean by that?"

"She learned a few words; she even learned to respond with the words."

"So…that means…?"

"She's learning a lot. She was probably given up for what she can handle."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Do you remember when you started to talk? And when you started to understand what you were saying?"

"No, I do not."

"Okay…uh…" Alex started to think out something. "When was Sorrel born, exactly?"

"Uh, hold on." Luke left from the couch, temporarily leaving Alex alone. A few minutes later, he came back with a few papers. He sat down on the same couch he was on earlier. "Uh…from what it says here…she was only born a few weeks ago." Luke looked at Alex with a strange looking face, thinking of what Alex said earlier. "Are you of what you've said earlier?"

Alex holds his hands up, on either side of his side, "Have I ever lied to you Luke?" Luke looked out at the window. He saw that Sorrel seemed to have a good time with Luxray and Absol, wondering about. She seemed to try to say something, maybe words of what Luxray and Absol are speaking of.

"Maybe…but you suck at lying." Luke puts the papers on the coffee table. "So what are you trying to say, that she's a threat to someone out there?"

Alex gave an odd look at Luke, and said, "I don't know, I guess…"

"Okay…just protect her when someone goes ransom for her."

"Uh…what do you mean by that?"

"You're one of the few humans here. You really think I would give you up for eighty-five hundred?"

"Um…probably…not…"

"Wrong! Sometimes I think I made the fucking wrong decision of not giving you up! But Glaceon kept talking about everyone is not worth any money, some crap like that, so that and some self-thinking made me not give you up for eighty-five hundred."

Alex gave another odd look at Luke. "What were you gonna do with the eighty-five hundred exactly?"

"You want to know what I would do with eighty-five hundred? I'll _tell_ you what I would do with eighty-five hundred! First, I would…"

_A few minutes later…_

"Uh…that's a little—never mind. I just have to say," Alex rose up from his seat, "you are really fucked up. I really have nothing else to say." He left the house, neither Luke nor Alex exchange words.


	27. Improvement

Time has gone and by; the sun is setting now, making the sky orange and yellow. Most are leaving home; some are still hanging around for a few minutes. One of the few who are still outside is Luke and Luxray.

Both are in the park, they see some are still there. They struggle with what they are, since they seem to be silhouettes. Some of them seem to be sitting, staring at the two. Luke ignores those who are watching.

"So why did you bring me here?" Luxray asked.

"To see how you've improved. I can see you're getting used to the outside, but how are your fighting skills? Have they improved?" Luke said.

"Was I supposed to train?" Luxray asked.

"I don't know, were you?"

"I don't know; I'm asking you."

"Well that doesn't matter right now. Let's just see how much you've improved since last time."

"What happened last time?"

"I don't know, I forgot, and I have no time to remember now." Luke said. Luxray kept standing in one place in the flat grass area; Luke walked a few meters away from Luxray. "Let's see how far we can get before one of us is brutally injured, or until the sun fully sets." He stared at Luxray right in the eyes. "You ready?"

"Uh…I think not…"

"Good enough!" Luke rushes up to Luxray. He punches him skyward, launching him upward. Luke then jumped up high, ready to take him down. His tail turned iron, and leaped on a little higher than Luxray being shot. He twisted around, for his tail to hit down on Luxray; Luxray bit his tail, Luke yelling out. He threw Luke down to the ground, his tail free from the iron. Luxray uses Quick Attack, quickly head-butting Luke in the stomach. Luke darts his eyes open, unable to yell at the pain.

Luxray leaps away from Luke, Luke quickly rolling back on his feet. Luke puts his paws together, putting in Aura in the center of the paws. It gradually gets bigger, some wind being blow away from Luke because of the force of the Aura. _Alright _Luxray thought _this could be my chance. _He dashes forward, electricity all over his body. He sees that Luke has some flashing things all over his paws; he's now doing some sort of pose, he also seems to be flashy. He still rushes forward at Luke, leaping forward, twisting to the right. He's completely covered in yellow lightning; right when he hit Luke, he flashed out, unknown to what happened. The next thing Luxray knew, he was hit from behind.

Luxray hit the ground, and kept flipping around to the right. He eventually stopped flipping; Luke then launched the Aura Sphere at Luxray. It came fast at Luxray; just a blur to the eye. As it hit, Luxray was launched again to the right. Luke then rushed to the other side of Luxray, still in midair. As he came down, Luke puts his right arm forward. He used his other arm to hold his right arm. When Luxray touched Luke's paw, Luke seemed to have blasted his back up in midair.

Now Luxray's is back in midair; Luke jumps quickly at Luxray. He punches Luxray with a left hook, and then with a right hook, and last a left uppercut. Luke then held his 2 paws together, and threw them down at Luxray. An explosion, that seemed to be from Aura, came about when Luke pounded on Luxray.

Luxray crashed on the ground. He rose up slowly, in pain. He saw that Luke came down, still on his feet. Luxray tries to think of something. He saw that Luke was running at him. _I got it…_ Luxray thought. He stood up, getting ready for when Luke comes near.

Luke didn't know what he was planning, but doesn't want to wait to find out. He charges his arm, ready for any attack. He came close to Luxray, and charged his arm forward. Luxray charged his head forward, hitting Luke before him hitting Luxray. Luke gets launched back, rolling back on the ground. Luxray then discharged blue lightning up to the sky, some of the lightning hitting Luke. It shot him down, and hit back up. Luxray them used Thundershock, a lightning blast hitting Luke in midair. Luxray heard Luke yelling out; he seemed to be in a seizure.

An explosion came about, launching Luke up in midair. He launched up a few meters up, and came back down. Luke didn't come back up.

"Okay, I think we're done here," Luke yelled out. Luxray barely heard what he said. The sun has set completely, the silhouettes of object clearing from its shadow, giving fading color.

"Okay," Luxray said, walking towards Luke slowly, "What now?"

"Can you ask Alex if he can get any Max Potions?" Luke asked, still on the ground.

"Why do you need those?" Luxray asked, confused.

"No reason."

* * *

A silhouette in the far has watched all of the practice of Luke and Luxray. He has closely watched how they fought, what moves they've used, how long they can last before taking a breath.

"They seem to be more than what I've thought…" he said to himself. He sat at one place, sitting up straight, seeming he had high adequate. "…Sooner or later, they could interfere with us." He no longer sees that Luke or Alex is out in the park anymore. "Hopefully this shouldn't be much of a problem…" The black shadow of the silhouette is being released, giving the color of the Pokémon. His mane was tall and large, the yellow fur of the mane going up to the tip. His main fur was a light blue; short and smooth. "How long before exposing what I truly am…"

He walks off after asking himself the question.

* * *

"I got two from him."

"I only need one." Luke took a Max Potion from Luxray.

"He didn't seem to be excited when I mentioned your name."

"Yeah, well I don't want to go to any details with that…"

"Okay." Luxray walked out from the house, leaving Luke alone in the living room. He took a deep breath, and sprayed the Potion all over him. Healing effects happen not instantly, but delaying before fully healing.

After fully healing, he doesn't go anywhere; he sits in the couch, thinking of what has happened during the day.


	28. Coming Back

The next day, Luke was sitting out in the yard. He saw that Alex was hanging around with Sorrel, right at the front door. Glaceon was also outside with Luke, sitting beside him. Luke looks at the two, Alex and Sorrel, thinking. _Hm…_ Luke thought.

Yesterday may have not been one of the best days he's ever had, but's it's near to one of the shoddier days he's had. He sees Alex and Sorrel for about 2 minutes, and it flashes him back in time to a certain event. One event he can't ever forget…

* * *

_Nearly 15 years ago…_

Luke, still a Lucario at the time, opens the door of the house; he's looks around, seeing what the noise was, and stops at an object onto the sidewalk. "What the fuck?" he says to himself. He takes the object from the concrete back in the house.

"What…the fuck…is that?" Eevee asked. He was staring at a baby, unknown what it was, "Was that the thing that was crying outside?"

"I don't know; I've heard that it's a human. I'm not exactly sure about it…"

"Why is it covered in a blanket?"

"You know I'm not sure…" Luke started to unveil the baby, "Oh God." He covered up the baby right then.

"So…?"

"I'm still not sure what the hell he is…"

"So it's a boy?" Eevee looked at Luke.

"Yes apparently."

"So who's the smart one to leave _this_ outside?" Eevee pointed at the baby Luke was holding.

"I don't know." Luke answered. Eevee looked at papers on the coffee table, unknown if he had ever seen them before.

"What is this?" Eevee asked. He picked up the papers, seeing a lot of information: name, birth, footprint, other stuff.

"I don't know; it was under the kid." Luke responded. Eevee looks at it for a while.

"Alejandro…" Eevee said.

"What?" Luke asked.

"I don't know, the name thing says 'Alejandro'." Eevee responded.

"So what: he's from a foreign country?"

"I guess…" Eevee put the papers back on the coffee table. He sees that Luke is staring at the baby.

"What do we do with him?" Luke asked.

"What can we do?" Eevee asked.

"I don't know," Luke responded, "I think the neighbors saw us take in this kid, I don't know if they expect us to take it in…"

"Do we even have the effort and time for him?" Eevee asked.

"Do we even do anything around this house?"

"No. All you do is smoke."

"Okay…we'll take him in. What's his name again?"

"Uh…Alejandro…"

"Hm…we'll call him Alex. When he gets older, we'll tell him his real name."

"Okay." Luke keeps staring at Alex, getting distracted of what could happen in the future.

"Hey Luke…Luke…hey, c'mon Luke…Luke!"

* * *

"Luke!"

"Huh—what?" Luke looks around, and sees Glaceon staring at him.

"What the hell were you daydreaming about?" Glaceon asked.

"Uh—nothing…nothing important…"

"Sure, whatever you say." Glaceon then looked at Alex and Sorrel. Luke looks at Alex and Sorrel again. They both see that Alex and Sorrel are having a good time with each other. "Hm; seems like no one's gonna judge on this, right?"

"Yeah…" Luke said in a low voice. He started to remember something in the past…

* * *

_About 14 years ago…_

Both Luke and Glaceon are outside, with little Alex with them. He's just barely crawling around in the grass. Luke and Glaceon are sitting next to each other on the grass behind Alex.

"This is going smoothly so far," Glaceon said, "no one seeing how this could be wrong…" He sees that 2 Pokémon, a Lopunny and a Flygon, walk in front of the 3. They seem to be a little confused at who they are. "What the hell are you staring at?" Glaceon asked the 2. "You never seen two guys take care of something we never seen before?"

The 2 walk away, still confused at them. "We're not gay!" Glaceon yelled at them. "Don't just think that when you see two dudes with a kid!" Luke moved a little away from Glaceon. Glaceon looked at Luke, "never mind of the 'wrong' thing…"

They see another Pokémon walk by, then eventually coming towards them. It had smooth, white fur with luminous red eyes. It was an Absol, a female. They never saw her before. The first thing she says to them was, "It seems hard for two homosexual guys to take care of a baby human, right?"

Both Glaceon and Luke glare at her, not believing what she said. "…Really?" Glaceon asked. "We're not gay. We're just roommates."

"Oh," Absol starts laugh, "Well, sorry about that. So…you're just roommates?"

"Yeah; I'm Glaceon and he's Luke."

"…And the little guy?" She looked at the one crawling in the grass, still.

"That…is…Alex."

"Okay. So how long have you've been taking care of him?" She looked back at the two.

"About…a few months," Luke responded.

"Are things easy into taking care of him or…?"

"Not really," Glaceon responded. "We're can barely feed him and give him shelter."

"I can help you with taking care of him." She started to smile, and looked at the baby.

"Sure. So what's your name?" Glaceon asked.

"Oh yeah; I didn't give my name." She looked back at the two. "I really don't like saying my name…so you can just call me Absol."

"Alright; I'm Glaceon. And this…"

"I'm Luke." Luke responded.

"Alright, Glaceon…and Luke… I can help you out right now."

"That would be great. Thanks." They both saw as Absol turned to the baby and started to play with him. Luke seemed to be relaxed that someone has come to help out; she could take off some of the chores that are needed to be done with the kid.

"Luke…" Glaceon said. Luke seemed to be distracted. "Luke…Luke…"

* * *

"Luke!" Luke looked around to see who was calling him. It was Glaceon again. "What the hell are you thinking about? This is like the second time you've been daydreaming."

"I'm not daydreaming," Luke responded, "I was just thinking…thinking of stuff."

"That's basically the same thing as daydreaming."

"Whatever floats your boat man."

"Whatever." Luke stood up and walked off, not saying to where he was going. Glaceon knew why he left without saying; he didn't ask where he left to. Luke needed the time alone, or else what could happen next will screw up all in the future.


	29. Blue Dream

He hasn't been at home all day, nor has been in the front yard; Glaceon knew. But he didn't try to find him, or argue to Alex, taking care of Sorrel, asking when he's coming back. He just either kept quiet or say, "He'll come back eventually" repeatedly. Glaceon didn't know exactly why Luke was out for so long, but he had an idea of it. Besides, he saw that Luke's cigarettes are missing from the corner of the counter. It's been awhile since he had seen the cigarettes gone, hard for him to remember since a lot has been done in a short amount of time, of his time; but seeing that they're missing, Luke must've took them for a long time out of the house.

_Maybe he has been smoking throughout the past few days _Glaceon thought, looking at the counter where the sticks once stood, or lied, _maybe I wasn't checking enough. _He thought about it for a moment then concluded _Eh, whatever._ He turned away from the counter, not thinking about Luke or the sticks anymore.

* * *

He inhaled the stick, and exhaled to the air. It's been awhile since he last smoked, not remembering when he did. It tasted different that he tried to remember. It's getting close to the filter; he doesn't smash it with his foot since the soles are sensitive. He threw it to the lake in front of him; it landed in the water with barely any sound, floating on the water. He charges aura into his paw and releases it at the water where the filter lay, or at least where it used to lay. The explosion of the aura made a wave at the water, not high enough to get him on land. _It was probably best not to tell him what I would with the money… _Luke thought _…or even bring up the whole thing from the start._

He sits down not because he was standing too long, but for standing long enough. Sitting down outside on the grass he hasn't done before; at least he can remember of. The only times he can remember sitting down was in his couch inside of his house, relaxing most of the time, watching the television. _Huh…why do I hardly sit down?_ He thought to himself. He looks up to the sunset, then eventually to the water droplets still hanging around the air; they blend in to the air, being just bulges of shines in midair. He hasn't seen the water like this before; just as regular clear drops crashing down from the sky.

Luke gets distracted by the drops of water that he forgets his current thought; instead, he thinks up a new thought. The mist of water fades away, revealing the sun alone. _When was the last time I ever cried?_ Luke wondered. He doesn't see the mist of the water, reflecting off of the sun, but remembers it. When was the last time he cried for something he loved and cared? Has he really been careless and emotionless most of his life? _Have I?_

Luke takes out the carton and flicked his wrist to open the carton. He saw that they were only about 3 left in it. He flicks his wrist again and puts away the carton. _I should save them for later _he thought _if I ever use them again…_

He looked up at the sunset, seeing that the sun is hiding more behind the water in front of it. His thoughts are all over the place; too many for him to control and answer. Trying to solve them one by one will take time; time that can't be shoved until the night comes in.

"You seem to have a lot in your mind right now." Luke turns to who's talking to him: Jessica. She's standing up beside Luke.

"Oh, uh," Luke started, "Yeah…arguments with Alex really got me thinking…" Luke responded.

"Of what?" Jessica sat down beside Luke.

"Just…a lot."

"Well, whatever it is…" Jessica turned to the sunset, "you can get it through."

"Maybe… just probably not as soon as I want it to be." Jessica turned to Luke.

"You really don't like to think and reflect on stuff…do you?"

"No… I don't deal with that kind of stress. I just…I just… I just avoid it, not wanting any stress."

"Have you dealt with any stress?"

"Other than being the guardian of Alex, no; not really." Jessica looked around, thinking what to say.

"Sorry if you can't think of a reason," Luke said in a flat voice, "You don't need to say anything; you weren't involved in anything."

"No Luke, we can work this out. If you don't want this stress anymore, we can get this over with." Luke looked down at the grass, wondering of what he should say.

"Hm, alright… But I don't know how we could finish this up…"

"I know a way…" The voice was faint, but enough for Luke to hear. He turned to the voice. He couldn't see who it was; the silhouette of the Pokémon was not enough to figure it out.

Luke stood up, seeing if standing up could help him identify the Pokémon; it really didn't it.

He ran forward to the Pokémon, charging his aura in one of his paws. Halfway reaching towards the silhouette, a purple sphere slammed Luke away. He fell down to a thump.

"Luke!" Jessica yelled. She ran in front of Luke who was still trying to get up.

"Jessica!" Luke yelled out, "What are you doing?"

"I don't want to see you get hurt!"

"Jessica get out—I don't want to see _you_ get hurt!"

"I don't want you to get killed!" Luke stared in Jessica in silence; he turned to the silhouette, which was walking forward towards them in a fast pace. "I've known you for a while now… and you fulfill my life. I didn't think I would find anyone I would want to be with, until I met you!" Luke still kept silence. He looked at the silhouette, seeing that it's really close to them; it's having a purple sphere in front of it, charged up. "I would protect you in any way possible… even if it means to sacrifice my own life."

"Oh really?" the silhouette asked in a low voice, enough to where only itself can hear it.

"Now go! Don't worry if anything happens to me!" Luke looked at Jessica then. She turned to him, "Go!"

This frightened Luke a little bit. He ran off, not daring to look back.

Jessica then looked at the silhouette, and blacked out. She didn't know what happened next.

From what Luke was looking at, stopping at a safe distance, she was thrown into the water. The Pokémon that attacked Jessica stands to where she once stood. The Pokémon is still a silhouette to where Luke is standing; he sees that it walks over to the cliff of the water. The sun has been set low enough to barely see the actions done.

The Pokémon looks at the water, and charges off the sphere. It goes through the water; eventually, it makes an explosion in the water. It stares at the water, seeing if Jessica comes back up. It stands long enough to conclude she's been gone now; no air bubbles come up to the surface. It walks away without emotion. It stops eventually, and looks over to where Luke is.

Luke knows it's looking at him; he runs off using Quick Attack, hoping he won't get caught by it.

* * *

He stops, assuming he's safe from the silhouetted Pokémon. He looks around, noticing the night above him. He slowly walks over to the nearest tree he could find; about twice his size. He lies his head on the tree, still standing. Closing his eyes, he tries to forget the incident.

First try: he still remembers it clearly. He closes his eyes with more force.

Second try: he can still remember most of it. He tries harder one more time.

Third try: it all came back to him.

Luke opens his eyes and brings his head back up. He punches the tree, almost cracking it in half. He looks down, closing his eyes again; a few tears running down his face. He can't catch his breath; stress overcoming him. One of the few times Luke has become emotion to someone he loved.

He yells up, loud enough to hurt his vocal cords. Some of the bird Pokémon that was around flew away from the loud noise, now flying up in the dark sky. _Why did have to be this way?_ Luke wondered. _Who the FUCK would do this…?_


	30. Grieving

_**An unplanned four month hiatus, working on anything but this, and, now, forward it will go. I was busy with other stuff, like drawings (mostly) and other things I don't feel like saying. I can't say that chapters will be posted frequently, but this story will keep going. I don't plan to cancel and bail out from the story and I never will, as I plan to give an actual end to it than to just give a "cancelling" ending. I can say now that at this point, the story is somewhere in the middle of its time. For now, just enjoy what I have to offer and decide to wait for another chapter or just bail out.  
**__**–K9P**_

* * *

It's only been a few days since the incident, the incident that broke Luke's heart. The thought hasn't left his mind, his grief visible for all to see during the time. His grief showing the most: the funeral.

The day of the funeral was not under an ominous sky, raining and cloudy, but under a blue, bright sky. It hasn't been cloudy since the day of the incident. Only a few Pokémon came, including Luke and his friends. It had just ended; her burial in the graveyard, between her deceased cousin and some other random Pokémon. Glaceon, Leaf, and Ivan just left without a word from their mouths. Tracey and Alex left after they left, Sorrel under Tracey's paws. Alex, after walking for a while, stopped and looked around.

"Hold on," Alex said, slightly raising an arm to Tracey. Tracey looked at Alex, then at the direction he's looking at. Luke was still there, looking at the grave. _Not surprising…_ Alex thought. He looked to Luke's left, seeing Luxray staring at Luke at a distance.

Absol was beside Luxray, about to leave. She walked a few steps away, noticing Alex and Tracey left long before. She looked back at Luxray, seeing that he's still looking at Luke.

"Ray!" Absol yelled out. Luxray looked back.

"Oh, what?" Luxray asked, looking around Absol. "Sorry…" He walks over to Absol, his head down. Once he reached Absol, they both walked on forward in silence, leaving Luke alone. After a while walking, Absol broke the silence.

"How long will Luke be there?" she asked.

"I don't know," responded Luxray, "but he'll be back before the day ends. Just give him a little more time." They both walked on in silence again, halfway to Luke's house, knowing all of those who were at the funeral earlier would be there. She broke the silence again.

"Tell me," she started. Luxray looked over to Absol, both still walking. She looked around, trying to get the words together. After thinking straight, she had her thought. "Would you do the same?"

Luxray didn't understand, "What? Well, I mean, what do you mean?"

"Would you do the same like what Jessica did? What she did to save his life." Both stopped walking, Luxray looking down at the ground, blushing a little bit, Absol looking at him. "Would you sacrifice your life for mine?"

Luxray closed his eyes, taking a deep breath, his blush going away. "If there was no other option," he started, "then I guess that would be my only resort." He walked on, leaving Absol standing. She looked at him, seeing his walk off and his head down. She tried to walk at Luxray's pace, not being behind him.

* * *

_Several minutes later…_

All were outside, in 3 groups. Absol and Luxray were beside the tree; Glaceon, Ivan, and Leaf on the other side of the tree; Alex, Tracey, and Sorrel, still under Tracey's hands, in front of the tree. Sorrel didn't understand what was going on, but understood all of their sorrow and pain.

"Who would do this?" asked Glaceon. "Why on us? The hell did we do?"

"I don't know," Alex responded, "no one knows, really. We'll only find out when we get to know more of this…" He put his hands over his face, stressed out. He took out his hands from his face after a while, looking to one side. "'We won't let you put the fire out.' Heh, wo—"

"Wait, what?" Ivan asked. Alex looked at him.

"What?" Alex asked him.

"What did you say earlier?" He took off his hat and cleaned off the lint, putting it back on.

"'We won't let you put the fire out'?" Ivan looked away from Alex.

"…That phrase…" he said. "…I heard it somewhere before." He scratched his head, then his furry collar. "I don't know where, but I remember hearing of it."

"Really?" Alex asked. "So I'm not the only one who heard of it?"

"Yeah, I guessing so," Ivan responded. "I'll try to remember where I heard of it and when, okay?"

Alex simply put a hand up, "Alright. Just try to remember quickly. I don't think we want this to happen to anyone else." Sorrel looked around, seeing what he meant from his words. She looked up at him.

"Hm?" she mumbled out. Alex looked at her.

"I'm sorry Sorrel," Alex started, "but you're too young to understand. Once you're old enough, we'll tell you about this incident." Sorrel looked down from him, still trying to understand the whole incident.

Suddenly, a noise went off in the house: a phone. Everyone didn't know what the noise was then.

"Oh," Glaceon said, "Phone. Be right back." He ran off to the house, leaving everyone else outside. A sudden silent came about; Glaceon's conversation didn't reach outside. After a few minutes, they could hear Glaceon say, "Alright, see you there then." He then jumped from his window to the group, back near Leaf and Ivan. "Sorry about that—"

"Don't worry about it," Alex interrupted.

"Hold on," Glaceon said, "Lenard's gonna come by for a bit."

"Who's Lenard?" Alex asked, barely turning his head.

"A relative," Glaceon answered. "he's coming over for a bit, see what's been going on."

"How far does he live?" Tracey asked.

"Like about five miles."

"Five miles?" Alex asked. "How the hell do we not see him along the way when we go to places?"

"He…goes to places most of the day."

_Not gonna ask… _Alex closed his eyes. "Well, how long will it take him to get here?"

"Really," Glaceon started, "I don't—" His ear flickered, looking around to what was near. "…Never mind, he's here."

"Are you serious?" Alex asked. Glaceon pointed at a direction, seeing a black shadow. They see it as it comes closer to them, seeing the body form of the Pokémon. They watch as they see an Umbreon come closer to them, his golden eyes open to them.


	31. Suspicion, Faulty Return

**Chapter 31: Suspicion; Faulty Return**

* * *

He walked toward them, his golden eyes glowing at a distance. They all stared at him, walking towards them, seeing what he was. The silhouette slowly disappeared against the walking figure, revealing what he was.

"An Umbreon?" Alex asked.

"Yeah," Glaceon responded, "He is an Umbreon."

"What's wrong with his eyes?" Tracey asked.

"Nothing," the Umbreon answered, still at a distance. "It was just the way I was born." It stayed silent until he came to the group, sitting in his own little group. He looked around at everyone there, meeting eyes with everyone. "I'm like any other Umbreon, only difference bein' the eyes. Despite it, nothing else is wrong with me. I'm Lenard."

_After a few minutes of exchanging names…_

"So I heard someone passed away…" Lenard started.

"Yeah, Luke's girlfriend…" Alex answered. Lenard looked at him.

"Your roommate's girlfriend, is that right?"

"Actually, he's _my_ roommate," Glaceon responded, putting a paw on his chest. "It's actually his parent guardian."

"Ah, my mistake. You two a gay couple now or what?"

"Lenard!" Glaceon yelled out, blushing. Absol and Alex smirked in enjoyment. He eyed at Alex and Absol, trying to get to stop.

"Kidding…kidding…" Lenard flicked an ear for a bit. "So does anyone have any—"

"No," Alex quickly responded.

"Oh, well hopefully someone knows before it's too late." He looked over at Alex and what was furry on his lap. "What's—"Sorrel's head popped out from his lap. "…Who's that?"

"This is Sorrel, just a shiny Vulpix left to us presumably by a shiny Ninetails."

"Wow…'wonder why they left them—"

"She." Lenard eyed at Alex.

"…'wonder why they left her out to you."

"That's what we're trying to find out also."

"Damn, that's a little too much, don't you think?"

"I guess…we just have a lot in our minds right now, at least…most of us." Lenard wondered what he meant, looking at the others. He stopped at Ivan, taking off his hat and wiping off the lint. After he cleaned his hat, he spotted a fly and kept eye at it.

"Shoo!" Ivan said lowly, trying to hit it away with one of his front paws, "Go away!" He failed the first three swings then later got both of his front paws in action. He swung quickly at it until he fell down. He quickly got back up, putting back his hat on.

"You don't say…" Lenard responded.

"Yeah, it is too much…" Luxray responded. "From everything everyone has told us, there's nothing we can piece together." Luxray thought a little harder until he gave up and lied down on four paws. "Wonder where Manetric's been…"

"Who?" Lenard asked.

"Just a friend, a little tall, kinda yello—" Luxray cut off, his eye widening.

"Kinda yellow?" Lenard asked. Luxray didn't answer back to his question. He rose up, his head down still. "…You alright there?" he asked.

"Yes," Luxray responded. "I just…have to leave for a while… I don't want to talk about it, seeing there's already too much right now…"

"Uh…well…if you want to talk about it…" started Alex, "…then I'll be around… Just don't freak out Sorrel."

Luxray didn't respond but only left from the group. He didn't walk in the house; he ran off instead of walking in a random direction. According to Alex, he wasn't heading to the direction of the bar.

"You think he's alright?" asked Lenard.

"Hell, I dunno," Glaceon responded, "Probably not. Don't know how his problem could be bigger than Luke's…"

* * *

The sun was still up, slowly dropping down from its highest point. He didn't even look up to the sun, probably because it was still too high up; around 1:30 or so. The water hardly reflected the sunlight up high, still giving its blue color against the sun and sky.

His head was still down, looking down against the water up on the valley, Valley Cut, not concentrated on the water, the sun, or anything around him.

He yelled out, his head rising up for the yell, and coming back down in silence. So much rage was within him, almost wanting him to claw at someone, almost kill someone. He moved alone and isolated for this reason. He didn't want to claw out or kill out; not at the bar, not at the house, not at any of the friends he knew…except for one.

"How the _fuck_ could you do this?!" Luxray yelled out to the sky. He screamed out, releasing all of the electricity he had, an attempt at a discharge of all the energy he had. It was unknown if anyone could have seen it; but he could've cared less.

He stopped the discharge, hoping the heat within his was all out. All left in his mind, was on others. How could he tell them? Who should he confess first? Does that little shiny youth kid have anything to do with this? He couldn't answer the last question; he first decided on answering on the second question.

"…"

Absol, Glaceon, Alex, Leaf. Those were his options. Luke…he had to tell last. He couldn't tell him first…he was afraid of what could happen. He narrowed down the choices to four from…six, including Luke and Alex's girlfriend…seven if including Sorrel.

…Who should he tell first?

* * *

…

_**About one year…**_

…_**I'll try to make it all up…**_

_**-K9DL**_


	32. The Answer

**Chapter 32: The Answer**

* * *

"You think he's alright…?"

"…Didn't you already ask that earlier today?"

"Yeah, but just look at him…"

"…You're right…"

He still sat on the couch, either contemplating on the situation, or only staring at deep space.

"…Hell, I'm not gonna ask."

"Alright then…" He walked on forward. "Hey there…you—"

"Go…away."

He walked back. "No, I think he's still pissed."

Lenard had left a few hours ago, and having Leaf, Ivan, and Absol leave to their places, leaving Alex and Glaceon alone with Luke. They felt somewhat awkward being left alone with Luke in the situation, even after Alex asked him if he were okay.

Sorrel walked toward and looked up at Luke, Luke not saying anything about her. He looked down for a glimpse of her, and then looked back to wherever he looked up.

"Don't worry about me," he said to her, "You have a long life ahead of you…" Sorrel tilted her head, trying to get her head around to where he was getting at. He kept her eyes at him for several moments before walking back to Alex and Glaceon. Both were sitting on either side of the three-seat couch. Sorrel jumped up on the couch lowly, catching on to the edge of the middle seat and slightly struggling, tugging on to the seat trying to get on the couch. Alex slightly chuckled at the view and helped her up, holding on to her as she had all her paws set on the couch. She ran up to Alex's lap, lying down on him.

"So what do you think made Ray leave so early?" asked Alex, slowly petting the head of Sorrel.

"I don't know," Glaceon responded. "It could've been anything, really. Though…it must've hit him hard… Did you hear something earlier today?"

"What?"

"Like a thunderstorm or something…"

"But it was clear out, hardly any clouds out in the sky."

"You sure?" Glaceon looked out at the night sky. "…Eh, whatever. Sounded close to come, but I guess it was a onetime thing…"

Alex slowly nodded, petting Sorrel, quickly blinking, rising and lowering her head.

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow," said Alex. "Seems like Sorrel's getting all sleepy…"

"What? Can't stay up?" asked Glaceon.

"No…" responded Alex, "can't risk it…barely had any sleep last night… Only earlier today did I found out how I could at least sleep a little more…"

"Doin' what we never did?"

"What?"

"Sleep with the child?"

"You never did that with me?"

"Trust your hairless body—hell no, that bed that's still in your room was about the same one you slept on in your early years."

"…Ass." He walked up the stairs with the sleepy Vulpix up the stairs.

"Heh, at least I was telling the truth…" Glaceon said to himself. He looked up at Luke, flinching at the fact that Luke was now staring at him, as if he were a royal that bore him. Glaceon coughed and looked away from the glare Luke gave.

* * *

Alex remembered what Luke told him earlier that day, and tried to tie it to his head, to at least…give him enough sleep.

Sorrel cuddled up to as near as she could with Alex, slumbering under Alex's arm and blanket. With him sound asleep, it seemed he didn't mind sleeping close with Sorrel every night, having at least someone to cuddle up with…that he couldn't get when he was younger to that limit. Sorrel, tossing around to feel comfortable, managed to be on top of Alex's chest. She stopped tossing around, still within the blanket, sleeping with ease.

With the door opened more than ajar, Luke leaned on the side of the door, seeing the dark sight of Alex and Sorrel. Thinking back, he never really slept with Alex as a little child like them two together. Taking care of him was hell for him, but it was one commitment he could keep; not being able to even try to sleep with him to not have him wail out every day was one commitment he couldn't keep. He remembered most of the moments he had with Alex that were actually…enjoyable. Zoning out upon it, he came back on the thought of what could've been…

Shaking his head after a few minutes, he left for his room to rest up for the night.

Sorrel woke up the second he left, looking around. She looked at the open door, no longer feeling a soul at the door. She wondered who was at the door, wondering if it even was anyone around the door. Not knowing if there was anyone, and finding herself on top of Alex, lowered her head back down on his chest and fell back asleep.

* * *

_The next day…_

"Whoa…when the hell did you get here?"

"…About a minute ago…"

"Really? Never mind."

Glaceon walked in the kitchen seeing the surprise guest of Luxray in the kitchen, already sitting on the table.

"Scratch that, how the hell did you even get in here?"

"Alex left with Sorrel when I came in."

"Oh…then never mind." Glaceon jumped up to a chair and sat up straight, looking at Luxray. "So what brought you in here?" He asked.

"N-nothing…" Luray responded. Before he could add more, Glaceon cut in.

"You know Absol's not here," Glaceon cut in.

"Can you shut up about that?" Luxray asked, raising his voice.

"Alright, alright…so what brought you in here?"

"J-just that—is Luke here?"

"No, he left long before, like even before any of us woke up. Why?"

"Okay…I think I know who did all of this."

"All of what?"

"All of the mess! That saying, the Pokémon, the murder- all of that!"

"I wasn't part of any of that—"

But you were talking about it just yesterday!"

"Oh, right. Is that why you left suddenly?"

"N- …Kinda…"

"Well then spit it out!"

"I'm trying to but you keep stopping m—"

"I don't care ju—"

"SHUT UP!" Silence… "Alright…putting everything together…I think I know who did this…"

* * *

Alex went out with Sorrel, frolicking around Alex, to wherever Alex planned to head off. It was still before noon, so Tracey was still in school. Luke…he didn't where he headed off to. He left Glaceon alone with Luxray, unknown to what he wanted to do with him. Anyone else he knew he didn't know personally, or knew where they lived, so he was on his own.

He walked toward the park, looking on forward, knowing that Sorrel would follow him, still frolicking around his feet. He walked in the grassy land and walked up one of the lowly hills, free from anyone around standing there. He sat down at its highest point and looked around, seeing the no-so busy streets of the street across.

He looked down at Sorrel, still running around in continuous circles, almost as if she more energy than she could waste. Alex decided to stick his hand out, Sorrel standing on two paws trying to reach for his hand. He playfully lifts and lowers his hand, seeing the little jumps Sorrel can make, trying to get something of her guardian she can't rip off.

"Having fun?" a voice beside said. Alex quickly turned, seeing it was Leaf sitting down beside him.

"Yeah," Alex responded, smiling. He continued on lifting and dropping his hand for Sorrel to keep up getting his hand.

"Handling a child difficult for you?" Leaf asked.

"Not as difficult as I thought," Alex responded. "Though I can't say it's easy. Then again…it's only been a few days…"

"Well, handling a child is different for everyone. Some are difficult, some ease around."

"Yep…" Alex retracted his hand from Sorrel. She stopped reaching up and starting to roll around. "…Yeah…"

"She's really the preppy one…" Leaf commented. Alex only nodded, looking at Sorrel still rolling around in place. "So why are you out here?"

"Keeping her healthy, keeping her on the run, like every day…"

"Okay, I get it." She smiled, looking down on Sorrel, lying down for a moment, and continued on rolling in place. "Enjoy having her around?"

"So far…yeah, I don't mind it. Having a child like her…" he lifted a hand at Sorrel for a moment, who was still rolling around until lying back down, "…feels special… As if it was supposed to be or something…"

"Who knows? Maybe it was." Alex slowly nodded, picking up Sorrel in his lap. "Feed her yet?"

"This morning?"

"…Sure, but what I meant by that was…have you fed her yet?" Alex stayed quiet with a confused expression in his face. "…Feed her like any other baby. Breastfeed her?"

"Oh—" Alex blushed and looked away. "No…no…c'mon, we're not the legitimate parents here…We probably need formula for that…"

"I think Tracey was taking care of that today—"

"You already talked with her about that?"

"Yeah."

"…Whatever."

"What have you been feeding her?"

"Not formula, that's for sure… Some meat…ate it all up, some other stuff around the house that seemed suitable for her." He started petting her again, not energetic anymore from the calm stroking of Alex's smooth hand.

"Well Tracey could take care of that," Leaf responded. "She said she would get a bottle and formula for her after school ends today."

"Alright, that's good."

"It'll be good for her and for you…if you know how to feed her right…" Alex looked at her. "Well, I have to go. I'll see you later."

"Alright, see you later." Leaf walked off from the hill and into a nearby street.

"Alright, c'mon," Alex said to Sorrel. He stood up and walked a different direction than of Leaf. Sorrel followed him to wherever he went.


	33. The Solution

"What the hell do you mean—"

"Don't say it! I don't want anyone walking in into knowing who it is!"

Glaceon stood silent. "…Alright…Did you tell anyone else?"

"No, you were the first one."

"What the hell do you mean I'm the first one?!"

"I dunno! I just came to you first!"

Glaceon stood silent again. "…Do you know who to tell next?"

"No…I don't know who to trust having mind that someone could blow it for everyone else who knows… I think I just already blew it."

"What? No, I won't tell anyone. But do you know who to tell next?"

"I don't think I need to—"

"What if he strikes again on someone who doesn't know, and alive then, tells Luke? What then?"

Luxray stood silent. "…Alright, I'll go tell the others…most of them. But I don't know who to tell next…"

"Who else do you plan to tell?"

"…Absol, Alex, and Leaf."

"Why Leaf?"

"I didn't think of anyone else."

"Luke's cousin, the red one? Forgot his name— Ivan? You're other friends?"

"Why would they care and matter? They don't seem to be involved… But with those three, I don't know who else to say it to…"

Glaceon stood silent again, looking away from Luxray, who's still looking at him. "I can't give you the answer to that," he said. "Only you know the answer to that."

Alex walked in the room with Sorrel still running around him.

"Gonna tell him now?" Glaceon asked in a low voice. Luxray looked at Alex, walking in to the group.

"…No, not now." Luxray shook his head. Alex sat on one of the chairs, Sorrel jumping onto his lap and popping her head out from the lower side of the table. She looked around with a smile with her face.

"What's up?" Alex asked, looking at the two. Glaceon shook his head and looked at Luxray. Both Alex and Sorrel looked at him.

"Oh what—nothing, nothing at all." He quickly shook his head.

"Uh…okay…" Alex looked at the two. "So what's there to eat?"

"Oh crap, that's right."

* * *

_30 minutes later…_

Glaceon looked at Luxray while Alex looked down at Sorrel finishing her breakfast. Luxray looked back, Glaceon nodding.

"Uhm, Alex…?" Luxray asked. Alex looked up, as well as Sorrel. "Mind if we talk in private?"

"Uh…sure…" He looked down at Sorrel. "Go play with Glay." She nodded as she jumped from his lap.

"Stop calling me that…" Glaceon murmured as he jumped off from his seat, looking back at Sorrel, running around him. Alex looked back at the two then turned to Luxray.

"So what did you need, Ray?" Alex asked.

"…It's about Luke."

"…What about him?"

"Well it's not really about Luke, but about—"

"Just cut to the chase—what did you want to tell me?" Alex didn't raise his voice, keeping at the same tone at Luxray.

"I know who killed her." Alex didn't respond at the moment; he gazed at Luxray in disbelief.

"…What makes you so sure?" he asked. "You sure you don't have the wrong victim to target?"

"It's hard to believe that I don't have the wrong victim," he responded. "What if I do have the wrong victim? Only more of us would die, unknown to who else'll be next…"

"So who did it…?" Alex asked.

Luxray told him of the culprit, speechless of who it was.

"…Do you know why he did this?" Luxray shook his head. "…When are you going to confront him?"

"I don't know. I haven't seen him lately—"

"The hell do you mean you haven't—"

"Actually talk to him. It's been a while…But I'll find out eventually."

"'Eventually' is too late, Ray." Sorrel took a quick glimpse before turning back at Glaceon. The smile on her face faded away for the while she turned to Alex, seeing his stressed out expression. Turning back at Glaceon, her smile came back playing around with reaching Glaceon's paws. He noticed her fade on her face, but didn't press on about it; he kept on holding his paw high enough for Sorrel to even hardly reach.

"Maybe it is, maybe it isn't," Luxray responded. "We're not gonna know until we actually confront him."

Alex looked away from Luxray, slightly tapping on the table. He thought on of what else he could say, what they could do, what he would think. "When should we tell him?"

"Fuck, I don't know…" Luxray lowered his head, wondering on when the right time came around.

* * *

_Later that day…_

Luke sat on the lone couch, still seemingly depressed. Alex and Luxray sat on the two-seat couch on either side, Sorrel in the middle. Neither talked to one another, only when Luke stepped in the room from wherever he came from.

Luxray coughed once. No one turned to him. Just then…

"What the FUCK do you mean you know who killed her?!" Luke screamed out, looking at Luxray. Luxray looked at him, almost whiting out against him. Sorrel jumped to Alex's lap, frightened from Luke.

"I-I didn't even tell you!" Luxray yelled back, freaking out at his sudden reaction.

"Alex did!" he screamed out. Luxray quickly turned to Alex.

"When the hell did you tell him?" he yelled out at him.

"Just now," Alex responded, petting Sorrel at an attempt to calm her down. He kept her close to him, kissing her head.

"How?!"

"This isn't about me and her; this is about him and you." Luxray turned to Luke, still with an irate expression on his face.

"…O-Okay, I know what you're thinking…probably not…b-but…"

* * *

_About 30 minutes later…_

"Holy crap…"

Luxray lied on the ground right outside the house, coughing up small amounts of blood. Glaceon stood outside staring at Luxray.

"…W-when the hell…was I supposed to tell him…?"

"The hell if I know." Glaceon took out a can of beer, opened it, and took a sip of it. "Just don't die on me."


	34. Saturday

"Feels weird using this…"

"Don't worry. You'll get used to it."

Alex held Sorrel, feeding her with the bottle and formula that Tracey bought, whom is beside her. She looked down at Sorrel, admiring her for what she is and who she is. Alex turned to Tracey.

"Ever thought of breast-feeding her?" he asked. Tracey's smile faded away quickly and jabbed him on the shoulder. Alex barely flinched; Sorrel looked up at the two, still drinking from her new bottle. "Kidding…just kidding…"

"Next time I won't 'kid around' with the next offense…"

"Don't worry, I get it…"

The group was outside on the bench at the park, and so were several other Pokémon out there. It was the day after the "confession" Luxray (and Alex) had with Luke at the house, so things seemed to ease a bit away from Luke (and only Luke).

Only several minutes have passed by and Sorrel finished a little more than half the bottle. Even then, she still seemed to enjoy the meal.

"…So exactly how much do they need?" Alex asked.

"I'm not sure," Tracey responded.

"Okay…" Alex looked down, Sorrel still drinking up the formula. "…Exactly how much milk does a Nin—"

"Please stop asking those questions."

Alex kept silent as they both watched Sorrel finish her bottle. After a while, trying to suck out the few little drops, she moved away from the bottle and tried to roll her way out of Alex's arms. Alex lowered his arms as she tried to get away from his caring hold. After a moment, she was free from his arms and ran around happily as ever.

"So much I've missed…" Tracey said, looking at Sorrel run around near them. "Even if it had only been nearly a few weeks…"

"You didn't miss a lot," Alex refuted, "You have her whole life for you to see." Sorrel came around and jumped at Tracey's lap, giving a bright smile in front of her, a first for Tracey up close, a first to dissolve the obscure mind she had before the smile. She picked her up, the smile on Sorrel brightening up even more at the height of the rise. Lowering her down, she held her close to her, eye to eye. Tracey leaned in closer to Sorrel, kissing her on the forehead.

Alex smiled at the soft moment, remembering the times she had with her. "Almost done with school, right?" he asked. Tracey turned to her, still holding Sorrel; both of them were looking at him.

"Yep," Tracey responded, "Only about a month and a half left. Well…really a month left…" She looked at Sorrel and smiled at her, touching noses. Sorrel smiled and giggled a bit. "…The rest is just testing. But other than that, we have the weekend together."

"Together!" Sorrel yelled out happily; it sounded like she said 'togeder'. Tracey gasped a bit, smiling more than ever.

"One of her first words…" Tracey lowly said.

"Yeah," Alex responded. "…She already spoke out a few words before…"

"She has?" Tracey asked, turning to him. After asking, she looked at Sorrel.

"Yes!" Sorrel responded. "Tracey…?" Tracey gasped at her next word.

"…She remembered my name…" she said. Alex only nodded, looking at the two together. "How long ago did she say her first words?"

"A few weeks ago…" Sorrel answered the question. Tracey gazed at Sorrel in amazement.

"…Yeah…she catches on pretty fast…" Alex added in. He looked around at the park, seeing the norm of the outside. One thing he noticed was that there was a pair of Pokémon within a distance sitting, one bigger than the other, but both four-legged. They did talk once in a while and look around, but more than once in a while turned to them. Alex didn't want to conclude that they were on to them, nor did he want to say they were talking them. He looked away from the group, scratching his ear, trying to forget about them.

"You…happy?" asked Sorrel, looking at Tracey. She tilted her head in a bit of confusion. Tracey didn't respond right at the second, but sniffled a bit.

"Yes," she responded, a little tear coming out of her eye. Alex looked at the two and looked away from them, particularly at the patch of grass nearby. Some conversations as he tried to ignore the pair grew louder, as if they were coming closer…

"…really her?"

"…don't know…looks…it."

"…too easy…t…'m…now."

"No…-ait…not un…then."

Alex slightly moved his head up and looked up; the group at the distance was still there, not changing their position. Right when he looked up, one of them looked down as the other looked away right after the other turned down.

_What the hell are they trying to get at…?_ Alex wondered. He looked back at his group; nothing has changed. "Sorrel, you hungry?" he asked. She turned to him.

"No," she responded. Alex slightly grinned at her, enjoying the sound of her light and soft voice.

"Well, I guess we'll wait on that then," he responded. He pushed the long sleeves of his sweater up to his elbow, exposing his forearms. "C'mon, let's go take a walk."

"Okay!" Sorrel jumped out from Tracey's lap, running around in circles. Alex stretched for a bit, cracking his knuckles, and looked around. He may have been loosening up, but he was still cautious…

"…is her…"

"…Let's go…"

He noticed the group left away. He still didn't know what kind of Pokémon they were, just that they walked on all fours. It bothered Alex a bit, wondering if they, him, Tracey, and Sorrel, had anything to do with they were talking about. He tried to ignore the situation, waited for Tracey to stand up, and walked on.

* * *

_Meanwhile…_

_Luxray_

"He just doesn't like you, does he?"

"I thought you didn't like me."

"I don't. But this is just hilarious."

Luxray was patched up, lying on the bed of Glaceon's room; Glaceon on his chair.

"If only you weren't on my bed…"

"Sorry…can't help it."

"Where's that Full Restore? Why don't you use that?"

"Can't you just relax? Damn, you can never wait."

"While you were partially stitched up, I was shoved in harshly in a straitjacket!"

"Oh yeah…forgot about that."

Glaceon eyes narrowed at Luxray, slowly losing his smile he once had only a moment ago. Luxray looked eye-to-eye at him, a small smirk in his face.

"If only you would've been shoved in to Luke's…"

"He's great, isn't he? Having a friend who failed at an attempt on stitching up, a beater-on-theory on his guardian child, and a beater-for-real for another alike… How the hell could you be friends with him? Why did you decide to live together? Aren't you gay with him?"

"It's a long story to say… and if you say that again, I swear to God, I will split you open."

"I get it, I get it… Why don't you tell me your backstory with him? I don't think I'll move out from this seat for a while now…"

"I guess…seeing I have nothing else to do…"


	35. Eevee and Riolu

**_An update for those reading this story. I'll be updating the previous chapters, 1 to 31, for spelling mistakes, grammar, and other stuff to make this story clearer. It may be finished around the week. -K9DL_**

* * *

It took about five minutes for Glaceon to remember the complete, or most, of his history of Luke.

"Alright…we knew each other longer than what I could've expected. For a while in the middle of the friendship, I thought we'd go separate ways, seeing each other once in a while…but…didn't seem that way. Not sure what it was, but some things have come and some have gone.

"We met when we were young; I an Eevee, him a Riolu."

"You used to be an Eevee?"

"Hard to believe, isn't it? All cute and shit…

"Anyway, we met back when we were young. Wasn't the best way to become friends, though…"

* * *

_First person narrative—_

"C'mon! Don't be mean!"

"I found it first! Why can't you just find another berry?"

"That was the last one!"

Luke was out with some other Pokémon, later to find out it was another Eevee…specifically Leaf. I was off to the side, having a Sitris berry in front of me, ready to eat. I could've cared less about them, probably just how they were to each other. As that little argument went on, I looked on to the berry I had, about the same size I was as a young Eevee, thinking of taking the first bite. That argument ticked me off a little bit. What I decided next was the only thing in my mind.

I took my berry the best I could and carried it, or at least rolled it, toward the group.

"Here…" I offered, slowly rolling the berry toward the Eevee. The Eevee looked up, Riolu looking up right after.

"See," the Riolu started. "Problem solved."

"Don't you have anything better to do?" I asked.

"Other than eating this large and juicy thing I call lunch…" Asshole then, asshole now… "…No, I do not. But I can eat this berry."

"Don't be mean to him," the Eevee refuted. She nudged the berry toward me. "You can share mine."

I smiled a bit, looking down at the berry, and up than her. She was no higher than me, a little smaller though. "Thanks," I responded to her. We both leaned in and took a few bites of the berry, Riolu taking a bite of his berry with his paws.

After we finished, I finishing the core—

_You finish the core?_

_Got a problem with it?_

Finishing the core, we both looked up to each other, both of us smiling. "So what's your name?" I asked.

She answered her name.

_You're not gonna tell me?_

_Hell no._

"That's nice."

"And yours?"

I gave her mine.

_Is your name Glaceon?_

_Hell no._

"Cute name."

_She did not say that._

_Go ahead and ask her; see if you can get her name while you're at it._

I smiled and blushed a bit.

"Cut the cheesy stuff."

"And this is Luke."

_That's his real name?_

_Surprising, isn't it?_

"Hi, Luke."

"Whatever."

"He can get a little cranky…"

"I'm not cranky. I'm just hardy." Riolu looked away, his arms crossed.

"Whatever you say, cranky boy."

I joined in the conversation. "Got a little nerve on ya, eh, cranky boy?"

"Quiet! I don't even know you."

"You do now." I gave a little smirk to him.

"I guess…"

"Well, I have to go," Eevee cut in. "I'll see you later …" She smiled.

"Same here." As she walked off, Luke gave a quick glare at me, and walked off with her, leaving me alone for whatever I was doing earlier.

* * *

Next day,

"Hey, it's you! …"

"Crud, it's you…" Eevee hopped toward me across the grass of the park, this one over here, nuzzling me as she came close.

_Haha…nuzzling…came close…_

…_Whatever—_

Luke walked behind her, having his arms crossed.

"What are you here for?" I asked to her.

"I'm just here with my parents…" she looked behind her, looking at an Umbreon and an Espeon. She looked back. "Luke just happened to be here."

"It's a Saturday," Luke added in, "Also had nothing else to do back home…"

"Well I have to go," she said, "We're going to my cousin's along the park. Bye!" She ran off to her parents, leaving Luke and I alone.

_Ever seen her cousin?_

_Never have._

"So where do you live?" I asked to him.

"Why do you want to know?" He inquired.

_Such vocabulary…_

_Shut up._

"Just trying to make conversation, jeez…"

"Well…just a few houses behind …"

"How far is that from this park?"

"Not far from here. Only about five minutes away."

"Cool. I'm, like, seven minutes away."

"Not that I needed to know that…but okay."

We talked on for several minutes, getting to know a little about each other, most we still have today. We learned to get along with each other, well, mostly him. We did a lot of what friends usually do. Play around, hang around in our houses, sleep over once in a while…

_I think I'm dying…_

_You're patched up—'the hell are you talking about?_

We did spar once in a while, seeing how our moves came around; move that weren't Normal type we tried out more than those. It was harder for me, though…fucking Sand Attack…barely does anything…at least that what I thought then. For Luke, it was easier; Force Palm…that's most that I remember at the time; a fighting move as far as I know.

A few years in, we bonded closer than what we would've otherwise thought—

_Oh yeah, take this pill and water. Luke sent it in._

…_Al…r—_

_Just don't talk. Where was I…?_

We bonded closer than what we would've otherwise thought. Thinking about it…we should've been in a major physical fight by then. Not sure how things came to be, really…

We lied down one afternoon, looking up at the sun at his house, just wondering about things. It was on a Sunday; one of the few good Sundays where we didn't have school Monday.

"Hey, …" Luke started. I slightly turned to him.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"…Thanks for being a friend."

"Uh, you're welcome… Don't you have other friends like …?" He paused for a moment before replying.

"…Not really."

"Oh…well…I'll always be a friend to you, no matter what happens."

_So you made a commitment?_

…_It seems so, yeah._

He didn't respond back, assuming that he didn't seem to like to be under that situation; being all fuzzy inside. Hell, pretty sure he still doesn't like that today. But…seemed to be for the best of him; only having Leaf around…wonder what other friends he had other than her.

…_Gonna tell me more about you and him evolving and…uh, moving in?_

_Sure, why the hell not? But later; seems like you're passing out._

…_Whatever…_

* * *

_**Duo Past, Pt. 1**_


	36. Friends Evolved

**_I'm back._**

* * *

_6 hours later into Luxray's sleep from the pill…_

Luxray slowly wakes up, seeing the sun set down, changing the whole tone of the room. He looked at the chair seeing Glaceon still sitting there, his head still slightly down.

"…You didn't leave?" asked Luxray. Glaceon shook his head.

"No, just thinking," he responded. "Never mind about that, let me just finish on with the story."

_He seems a little more…_ Luxray thought _…a little more concerning._

* * *

_First person narrative—_

When we were both old enough to leave our houses beyond the park, we left around near Mystery Dungeons just for the hell of it. The one we mostly went to was to Beach Cave, before the renovations.

_Why did they make renovations?_

_I dunno; to give a challenge, I guess…_

Beach Cave was the closest one around us, so why not? Walking near it, we saw several Pokémon go in and see the same Pokémon go out another way; at times we've seen some go in, and see them thrown out, knocked out cold in a different exit. Funny as hell to see them…sometimes we'd poke at them for a while before they wake up… Gets awkward when they wake up at mid-poke…especially when someone was only a little older than me at the time…and the opposite gender…

Anyway, one day, after finishing up poking at a knocked out body, Luke started to wonder for a minute.

"…What if we went into a Mystery Dungeon?" he asked. I turned to him questionably.

"What do you mean?" I inquired.

"What if we just went in into one, try to see how far we can go in one?"

I thought about it for a moment, seeing him and me in a dungeon. "Yeah…we should try that… but…how do we prepare for it?"

"I don't know…I feel we're good to go now."

I looked back down at the body, twitching a bit. It moaned a bit, feeling as if it were to wake up.

"We should get out," I said quickly, stepping back. He looked down, seeing the same thing I did.

"Whoa, let's go." We ran off quickly before knowing the body could wake up.

* * *

"Is there anything we should bring to the dungeons?"

"I dunno…maybe a few berries."

"Alright, I'll get some in a bit. What do we tell our parents?"

"We're not gonna tell them."

"We're not?"

"No, we're not. They can't find out or else they'll freak out—"

_Hey Glay, you—_

_Don't call me that._

_Glaceon. You okay? You keep…narrating…or the voices or something._

_Yeah, why?_

_Uh…never mind, just continue._

After the little talk, we didn't tell our parents. Still wonder if it was right to not tell them. We decided to go in later that day.

We came back to the entrance to Beach Cave, noticing that the bodies that were knocked out had left. We walked in toward the entrance, looking up at the rock and minerals above us. We weren't sure if we made the best decision yet, but we couldn't turn back now.

Walking in, we encountered a lot of Lileep and Anorith, though they were like us: weak, sucky, and not very tactical in moves. Regardless, we won most of the fights.

One battle against two Lileeps and one Anorith, I thought we weren't going to make it. A few physical strikes against each other, an Anorith decided to Quick Attack on Luke. It was a clean blow; it knocked him out of his feet, almost passed out; though he couldn't get back up to keep on moving. It got me mad a bit; none of the enemies were knocked out, so I was on my own.

The first thing I did was to bring up dirt in their faces. My God, I did not think Sand Attack would be so useful then… Most of the attacks that they tried to land didn't land; I gave a clean blow to the Anorith and it knocked it out. Only two Lileep were left.

What could I do after? Shit, Tail Whip.

_Slap them no damage with your fluffy tail?_

_Can you shut up?_

After it, I scratched then up, knocking them both out. I quickly ran toward Luke, still almost passed out. His eyes were almost closed, looking at mine. I only looked into his eyes for a second before reaching for a berry. An Oran berry.

"Eat it," I told him. He took it slowly and started to nibble on it…kind of eating it after a while. He choked up a bit, coughing; but was better the moment after. He looked at me, and barely, just barely, smiled at me. I could barely hear him say to me, "…Thank you…"

_So was it not like him to thank people?_

_Wasn't sure back then… He still won't say, but it does seem like it._

We ran on, fighting more Lileep and Anorith, seeing an Azurill here and there. We only had one more berry, another Oran berry, to hold on to. We didn't know how close we were to finishing, but we felt that we were almost there.

In fact we were there. We reached to a dead end, seeing nothing around… Or at least we thought.

Luke looked around, seeing a Sitrus berry on the center of the room. He picked it up and held it. He walked off, lowly saying, "Let's go."

It didn't take much to exit the dungeon… Like it mattered.

* * *

"It really was worth it to go to that Mystery Dungeon because it kind of…showed who we were, aside friends. It kind of…brought us together even more."

"…So are you gay?"

"What the hell did I just say?"

"Kidding, kidding…so when did you evolve?"

"When I evolved…? Well…"

* * *

_30 second later… First Person Narrative_

After several years, we were old enough to move out from our parents. Not knowing how to deal with living alone…we decided to, uh…live together. Luckily, it was the house we live now that was rentable.

_You're renting the house?_

_Something went down with the original family that lived here… So we kind of…bought it from the bank…eventually._

Anyway, we rented the house out. Having four rooms, we weren't sure what to do with the other two rooms, seeing we both had our own room. We didn't do much; we just kind of left it alone, cleaned up once in a while.

_How old were you when you moved?_

…_Fifteen—_

We wanted to—

_What?_

…

We wanted to do something more, something that showed that we were not young kids anymore. We were still an Eevee and a Riolu. We had to evolve…

_Didn't you need like a…stone or something?_

…_Something like that…_

Me: I had so many choices…but most didn't stick out to me… I didn't choose fire because…well…I knew what Luke would evolve into. I found water weak…didn't know why, I just did. The Espeon and the Leafeon looked a bit feminine… So I was really left with the Jolteon, Umbreon and Glaceon. I decided on what I look like now.

_Isn't a Glaceon just as feminine than a Leafeon?_

_What?_

_Well… The Flareon part I can understand. The Vaporeon I can get…it does look a bit feminine itself…But more of a fish. The Espeon...I dunno, I can get what you mean from it. Electricity and Darkness…could've liked you better as a Jolteon…_

_Where are you getting at?_

_A Glaceon is just as feminine as a Leafeon. I mean…if you really are gay, I would think being a fish would be better than being ice._

_Can you shut up about that?_

_I'm just saying…but…c'mon, why be ice when you can be a fish? You know…a special fish…being able to breath in the air and breathe in the water?_

…_I didn't think of it that much, okay?!_

_Whoa, take it easy… I was only asking… So, uh… Why did you chose to be a Glaceon…Glaceon?_

I chose to be a Glaceon because Leaf decide to be a Leafeon.

_You liked her that much?_

…_Yeah…I kind of did…_

"Do you even want to be an Ice-type?" Luke asked.

"Sure, why not?" I asked him. "I could get used to the cold easily that way. I mean, c'mon. It would be bad for me to be Fire-type with a Lucario and a Leafeon around." Luke smirked at my response. Being a Flareon was my first intention, even before I met the two. But it was just best for the others.

_But being the weak link of Grass and Steel doesn't mean you still couldn't get along with each other._

_It didn't matter; it was just the best for the others. Besides…I'll admit, I did like her._

All I knew was that I needed an Ice Rock.

"What do you need?" I asked.

"…I don't know," he told me. Neither of us knew. We could have asked Luke's parents…but there was still tension with them.

_I know I shouldn't ask…but…how old was he when he moved out?_

_Seventeen and a half._

_Oh my God…_

So because of it, we had to learn on our own. From a friend, we heard where we could evolve. In another dungeon, which wasn't in our favor…

_God, I know what you mean…_

Like before, we took in what we needed: a few berries and seeds, all to keep us up in the dungeon.

But shit…I don't even remember what happened in the middle, though I do remember this:

Trying to run away toward another room, Luke almost tripped over something. He stopped and looked down at it. He picked it up, looking at its golden color. "The hell is this?" he asked.

"I dunno," I responded, "just take it with you, we don't have that much time!"

There was like ten Pokémon following us.

_Why?_

_I don't remember…_

Running off, we reached toward a dead end…or at least we thought it was.

We both looked around, seeing nothing much but that the space was really…really big. Like as if there was no freakin' ceiling to that place…and we came _down_ to that area—it made no freakin' sense.

Somewhere during the search, a light just spontaneously appeared in the dead center of the room. It was bright…and—

_I think I was already there._

…_Fuck you._

"This is the Luminous Springs…" A voice said. We had…no idea where it came from. It just came from everywhere. "…If it is evolution you seek, then come forward to evolution."

I took a step forward, looking around trying to see where the voice came, and looked up at the light. "U-uhm…y-yeah…" I really wasn't sure what to say. "…We both came…f-for evolution."

Nothing happened for about a minute, until the voice said, "You have a variety of options for evolution… Yet…you do not have the requirements to seek any evolutions."

_Damn…that must've sucked._

_It did…_

"However… Your blue friend over there…does." I turned to him, he looking around.

"W-who, me?" he asked.

"Yes… You do."

"What do I have? I don't know what I have."

"Pull out your items and see what you have."

Luke did as what he was told to do. All he had were berries and…well, berries, and that one golden thing he picked up earlier. That stood out more than everything else. Luke picked it up, looking at it even more.

"Yes…that…" the voice said. Luke looked up, still trying to see where the voice came from. "…The Sun Ribbon." Luke looked down at the ribbon, seeing what it really was. It really was a ribbon.

"What's this for?" Luke asked. The voice said nothing in response. Luke to me and lowly said, "I shouldn't have said that…"

"Come forward," The voice asked. Luke did as instructed, stepping into the light. "Place the item on the floor…and pace one step away." He did as instructed again. The voice said nothing more…

_Well I think you know the rest._

_I don't know about the item part, but yeah, I do._

I looked at the new body in awe…surprised to, at the time, even say was Luke. New body, new height, new type…new attitude.

"If that is all the evolution there will be… This has been Luminous Springs."

Just like that, the light just disappears, and the voice that felt so near was just gone. Luke turned to me.

"Dude…" he started, in a deeper tone of voice.

* * *

"…Well I think you have the rest of the story,"

"Kinda…" Luke turned to the window, seeing the sun had gone, only showing the night behind it. Glaceon stood up for once, looking at Luke.

"You should probably get some rest," Glaceon suggested.

"I would…" Luxray started, "…But I just woke up about fifteen minutes ago. So…"

"Not my problem." Glaceon jumped from the chair and walked off from his room, leaving Luxray alone.

"…Heh, ass."

* * *

**_I got a new goal on this story. Bear with me: Finish this story before I graduate.  
It's been a good run, but some things do have to end... But in the meantime, there's still much to show you guys._**

**_-K9DL._**


	37. Medic

"Shit…what is there to do?"

Luxray looked around the empty room, seeing nothing but the night around him. It was completely dark a half hour ago; but now his eyes got used to the darkness, now being able to see what was around him when the sun was out. All there was to do was lie down on Glaceon's bed and look out the window.

After Glaceon's history, all he could do was lie down and look out for several hours. Even during the boredom, he didn't even have a spark of being sleepy. How long he would be like this, he didn't know.

"…Wonder if I should use that Full Restore…" he asked himself.

Just then, someone walked in the room and flicked on the lights. The black and white vision suddenly turning off hurt Luxray, shutting his eyes.

"What the hell?!" Luxray exclaimed.

"Calm the fuck down," the voice said. Luxray opened his eyes after a moment, seeing it was only Glaceon. He looked at him and walked back to the chair he sat on earlier. He jumped up the chair and sat down, his eyes still on Luxray. "…How you feeling?"

"Well…I've been on this bed for nearly all day, so…I dunno, you tell me."

"Well that's good."

"So why did you decide to come back?" Luxray asked.

"Well…"

* * *

_A few minutes later…_

"…You're a fucking asshole."

"Goodnight, Luxray."

Glaceon was now on his bed, relaxed and in his blanket, closing his eyes. Luxray was left on the floor, still unable to move, right beside Glaceon's bed. It hurt for Luxray when he was tipped over the bed, but the pain soon went away into numbness.

"Shit…" Luxray looked around what was around. It was kind of new… No window this time, and much of the floor could be seen now. Thinking more on what he can see, the floor, Luxray noticed something.

This was the most he was close to Glaceon. Or at least earlier that day.

Out of all he had known Glaceon, he was never this close…at anything at all. Glaceon telling his story was closer than "sparring" with him to see how he, Luxray, could fight. More than when he was patched up while Glaceon was strapped up.

It wasn't like him to care for a person who barely knew, even if it were only for a few months that he knew. All that would go to caring for a person, except for a certain someone, would go to his drink at the bar.

"Know what, fuck this." Luxray closed his eyes and tried to sleep.

* * *

_An hour later…_

"…My God…"

Luxray didn't feel sleepy yet. Not even after closing his eyes for a full hour. He looked up at the bed, barely hearing Glaceon snoring. He looked back down to the floor, looking around. He could clearly everything around him in black and white.

He attempted to sit up. His legs started to tremble, being firm on the carpet. He huffed hard trying to do so.

"…N-nn…a-ah-!" He tried to be as quiet as possible. Not even all four paws firmly on the carpet, Luxray collapsed back down to the carpet. "A-ah-! Shit!" He huffed hard, still feeling the harsh sting around his body. He looked back up at the bed, not seeing the light blue head pop out to check him out.

He looked back down as he started to breathe normally, the pain now gone into numbness.

"…Fuck…why me…?"

* * *

_The following morning…_

"The hell is wrong with you?"

Alex looked down at Luxray, still on Glaceon's carpet. Luxray didn't look at Alex but kept his eyes at where it was already at. He breathed a bit slower than usual.

"…Couldn't sleep…" Luxray responded.

"Well you gonna eat or what? You've been here all night, so you might as well."

"I can't…move."

* * *

_20 minutes later…_

"Why don't you sit up at the table and eat?"

"I can't…sit up."

* * *

_30 seconds later…_

"My God…touchy little bastard…"

Luxray leaned toward the plate given to him and started to eat. Looking up at the table, he could clearly see Luke staring at him, not biting into his food, his glass seen full. Luxray looked away for a moment to swallow and bite in again. He looked back up at Luke, who still glared at him. He noticed that the glass was now empty. He looked back down.

Sorrel looked down at Luxray, seeing the large Pokémon in bandages. Alex touched her chin lightly, making her look up at him, then back down at the food. Getting a small bite from what Alex gave her, she looked back down at Luxray, seeing the mild pain he was in. Swallowing her bite, she looked back at her plate as Alex fed her again.

* * *

Being dragged outside, Luxray lied down below the tree, looking around at those around them. Alex stood beside him, looking around. He looked down at Luxray.

"Hey, Ray," Alex started. Luxray looked up at him. "I gotta go get some stuff… Mind checking Sorrel while I'm gone?"

"Can't you just take her with you?" he asked.

"No."

"…Ugh…Alright…"

"Thanks, man."

Luxray kept looking at Alex as he walked off, unsure to where he was going to. He lied his head back down, looking blankly at the view, then raised his head again and looked at Sorrel. She looked back.

"She won't do anything…" Luxray told himself. He lowered his head back down, shutting his eyes closed. Not even a moment of rest, he felt something touch on his belly. He opened his eyes, seeing it was only Sorrel, curled up to him. "Why don't you sleep beside the tree?" he asked, though he knew she really didn't know what he said, or know how to respond.

"I feel like I have to help you…" she responded. Or at least he thought she responded.

The response sounded as if it came from not her, but from everywhere. He looked around, seeing no one around, not even Alex. He looked back down at Sorrel.

"…W-was that you…?" he asked to Sorrel, her curled up with her eyes closed. He straightened his mind, rethinking a bit. _Wait…_ Luxray thought _I'm asking a young Pokémon…who is extremely young…if she had said what it said. What the fuck…?_

"You should do more than be under a bandage." There it was again. The voice. He looked back down, only seeing Sorrel still cuddled up. She slowly opened her eyes and met eyes to him, lightly smiling to him. "A friend of my father…I should at least help out," she continued. She didn't even move her lips. It was almost like telepathy.

"…W-who the hell are you…?" Luxray asked, unsure who he was dealing with.

"I'm Sorrel, don't you remember?" Sorrel told him, still smiling. "Just relax… There's nothing to be worried about."

Luxray looked around again, still seeing nobody around. He looked back down to her. He was convinced it was her…mostly.

Still not sure, he lied his head down and closed his eyes, trying to forget the whole scene.

* * *

"…Hey…Ray…_Oye_…"

Luxray woke up in a bit of a scare, looking left and right. He looked at the nearby figure, seeing it was only Alex.

"H—"

"The hell happened to your bandages?"

"My wha…?" Luxray looked down to his body, seeing the bandages free from his body. His body itself was free from scars, marks, and dry blood. He opened his mouth in awe. Just the day before he was in major pain to a point where he could hardly move at all.

"Were you faking it all?" Alex asked. "Stage it?"

"What? No! I really was in pain!" He looked around his body, finding the cuts and bruises he had; but he had nothing. Only the marks that were previously there. "What the…?" he looked to Sorrel, who only smiled to him, then back up to Alex.

"Hell, you didn't have to fake it with Luke, we get it."

Luxray didn't know what to say next, looking back at Sorrel, still having a bright smile back at Luxray.

"…So did you get what you needed to get?"

"Yeah. C'mon, let's get inside."


	38. Renovations

_**Short Chapter; just to get some things out of the way...**_

* * *

He looked around the house, seeing everything as it was before everything that had happened. Stains on the floor, beer bottles all over the place, dry blood all over the place, crap all over the place. The only difference before everything else was that the light was on, right after bothering to put on the bulb in the socket that was long absent.

Now that he sees the light of his ways, he feels…bothered.

"…Shit," Luxray said to himself, looking around.

* * *

"Thanks for helping me out."

"No problem. It's kinda nice to see you finally cleaning up your house."

Luxray wanted to say something back to her, but something held him back to do so. He just kept cleaning up, picking up empty bottles from the previous year and putting them in the trash bag that was almost ripping. Even then, he kind of enjoy their moment.

He tied up the back and dragged it along the two other bags near the front door. He picked up another bag and continued on cleaning up. There was still much to clean up, but he didn't seem to be in a rush. The stains on the carpet he couldn't do much, but he didn't bother; he could've bothered to hire a guy to change the carpet.

"So…" she started. Luxray turned to the white-furred Pokémon, seeing what she had to say. "…How did you get out of those bandages?" Luxray looked into her eyes, not sure what to say. "…Full Restore." She tilted her head.

"You sure?"

"Yeah…" He still kept his eyes on her.

"C'mon, tell me."

"…Alright, well you might not believe me…"

From there, he told the small event that happened the day before, dealing with Alex's 'adopted' child. Even after what he had to say about it, the story only lasted about five minutes. After telling the story, the white-furred Pokémon only started at his eyes.

"That's just…" she started. She looked around him, not knowing what to say.

"See? Told you that you wouldn't believe it."

"No! I-it's just…"

"I'll show you when it all comes around, alright?"

She didn't know what to respond, but Luxray took it as a 'yes' and continued on cleaning.

* * *

After several minutes, the whole area was cleaned up for the most part. The only thing that couldn't be cleaned were the carpets. Luxray sat down near the front door, side-by-side with Absol, looking around the area. He really never thought his own house be so clean…even after meeting up with his new friends. Looking around his room again, he felt a bit…warm. He didn't know why though.

He turned his head right, looking at Absol.

"Oh…" He lowly said to himself. He looked away thereafter. _Shit… _He thought to himself _…It's either now or never…_ Even at the thought of it, he blushed a bit. He turned a bit further away from Absol in hope of her not seeing.

He'd known her for so long, but really hadn't felt like this other than going into that Mystery Dungeon. This time his warmth felt more than just the wet dream before the suicide attempt. _Fuck it._

He took a deep breath and waited for the blush to sly away, and turned to Absol.

"So…uh, Absol…" He stuttered. Absol turned to him, meeting eyes. "U-uh…" _Shit-!_

"What is it?" She asked. He didn't respond on the point; he blushed again, looking away. She could clearly see that he had something in mind, but didn't know what… Or at least anything out of the ordinary. He took a deep breath and met eyes again.

"…Uhm…w-want to go out sometime…? Like on Saturday?"

Absol felt surprised at the question, nearly blushing furiously. She looked around in thought, not sure what to say._ Alright…_ Luxray thought _I think we're in the same page here… Better than I expected, I think… Awesome._

"Well…" she started. "…Yeah, sure. Saturday."

"Alright…Saturday…" _…It's actually gonna happen. It really is…_

"Alright…well I gotta go now."

"Oh, now?" Luxray asked, getting back into the world around him.

"Yeah. Got things to do, y' know?"

"Uh, y-yeah," He leaped to the door and opened it for her. Luxray gave a little smile as Absol walked off to the front door.

"See you later," Absol said to Luxray as she walked out. Luxray smiled at her, still feeling warm.

"See ya." As she walked off, Luxray closed the door, looking back into the room. What else was there to do?

He looked down at his carpet. It still bothered him.

"…Know what, fuck it."

* * *

"So…uh, you sure want to do this?"

"Yeah-yeah, don't care how much it'll take!"

"Well, uh, it may be pricey…" The Pokémon turned around, looking up at Luxray. He smirked at pointed at him. "…Hey…you're that one guy…at the bar." Luxray gave a weird look to him.

"…Yeah…at the bar…"

"Yeah…you are. You wacked Heffron after taking a wild beating from him…"

Luxray couldn't remember, but Heffron was a heated Primeape constantly wanting to fight. Word was that Luxray said something muffled and Heffron speculated that what he muffled was on him; so he ran up to him and beat the living crap out of him. Walking off in the same attitude as he was in walking in the bar, Luxray ran up from behind and swung from behind, knocking him down. He swung again, bring Heffron's head deeper into the floorboards. No one joined in or fled; they all froze. Luxray then left in the same attitude Heffron was in.

"Damn, made the bar a safer place without him around."

"…Didn't even know the bar was safe in the first place…"

"Tell you what, how about I do a little…_pro bono_? On me."

"…Whoa, thanks."

"Anything for a guy who can take a beating and still not get killed. Shit, at least help me out on this one."


	39. Joy

_Saturday, 8:50 p.m._

_Luxray_

All she was told was sometime Saturday; she didn't know where though, as he never told him. He called up earlier that day to where they would be heading. All he really said was "down the street."

_Where down the street?_

As she walked on 'down the street,' she stopped at an intersection. She looked one way until hearing a familiar voice.

"Hi there," the voice greeted.

She turned to the voice, seeing it was only Luxray.

"Oh, it's you," she responded in a soft blush. Luxray only smiled back. "So this is what you meant by 'down the street'?"

"Something like that, yeah." Luxray looked around, seeing hardly anyone around. "So…" Absol added one, breaking the silence. Luxray turned around to her, meeting eye to eye. "…What do you have planned?"

"Oh that, yeah…" Luxray started to respond, looking away. "Uh…oh right." He looked back at Absol. "C'mon. Follow me."

* * *

"So…haha…" She looked around in the restaurant around her. Hardly anyone was around or in it, which surprised her much. Other than those who work behind the counters, she'd expect for people to still be around…for a fast food restaurant.

What surprised her more was the fact that it was a fast food restaurant.

"…This your idea for a first date…?" Absol asked, a bit ticked off.

"A bit," Luxray admitted, giving a little smirk to her. _Wonder how long she'll take the joke…_

"C'mon, Ray, couldn't you go for something a bit more romantic—" She blushed at what she was fixing to say. Ray blushed as well with his smirk still on his face.

_This is going quite nicely…_ Luxray thought. "C'mon, you'll like it. Trust me." The white furred Pokémon rolled her eyes as she went along, taking a table across the large glass window along the wall. They both sat on either seats, looking at each other.

"So…" Absol started. "…We haven't ordered yet…"

"Hold on…" Luxray cut in, a bit soft in tone, "We'll get to it…"

"Well are we going anywhere after this?"

"Sure; got that covered too."

"Alright…" Absol looked around again, assuming something was the pop out at random. "C'mon, why _this _place? It's not funny!"

"Well it kinda is, but it's nice in its own way."

"How?"

"Just wait, you'll see. It may not be 'fancy' as, well, a fancy restaurant, but it has their perks."

One of the workers walked toward the only couple there was at the store, handing them their food. It wasn't the typical fast food they made, but cuisine-like food. Absol eyes widened as she saw the food be placed on the table. The 'waiter' bowed to the both of them and walked back to the counter.

"….H-How..?"

"I got connections…"

* * *

"Yo, Blaze, do me a favor."

"What?"

"Try to get everyone outta here by around nine next week Saturday."

"Uh…can you at least tell me after my shift is over?"

"Damn it…then get me a number one. Large."

_An hour later…_

"So… What did you want to tell me?"

"Can you get everyone out by around nine next week Saturday?"

"Nobody here's at nine, why?"

"Well…"

* * *

"Oh, okay." Absol responded to Luxray about his "connections." She really didn't say anymore but look into the food again.

"Well…" Luxray started, looking softly to Absol, "…Let's dig in."

* * *

_Several minutes later…_

Luxray smiled at Absol, who was just taking her final bite into the food. He already finished his food a moment before; all he could really do was not really look around but look at her. Swallowing her final bite, she looked at Luxray as she just realized he was staring at her the whole time. She giggled a bit, looking into his eyes.

"Cute laugh," Luxray said. Absol's giggled turned into a light laugh.

"Shut up," Absol responded, chuckling a bit, looking away.

"So…how was the food?" Luxray asked.

"It was good, I'll admit," Absol responded, slowly nodding. "It's something I still wouldn't really expect here…but, again, it was good."

Luxray smiled a bit more, not sure what to say next. The worker quickly came back, taking in the empty plates, returning back to the kitchen.

"So…" Absol started, "…What else do you have planned?"

"Hold on…" Luxray responded, the smile still on him. "Just gotta wait for it."

"Then what do we do until then?"

"I dunno…" Right then, Luxray crouched down under the table. Absol looked down, unsure what was going on. "Just relax for a bit…" he continued to say under the table, before popping out beside Absol. The white Pokémon flinched a bit as he popped out. Luxray only smiled.

"You changed a lot," Absol said, still smiling.

"Yeah, well…" Luxray started, "It'll be worth it."

Absol only smiled, slightly looking away. She didn't know what to do until the next stop, but something felt…out of line in her. She couldn't quite pin it out what it was…

She looked to Luxray.

_Oh…_ she looked back down. To know that the weird feeling was coming Luxray was…to Absol, not so surprising; yet it felt…new. The feeling felt a bit warm…a bit more than the lesson over at Beach Cave. Having Luxray this close to her…it seemed like something she really couldn't resist.

She scooted closer to Luxray and lightly leaned onto his side. Luxray blushed as she leaned, never seeing her do something close to it. He wrapped an arm around her, feeling her smooth, silky fur for the first time.

_O-o-ohhhh yeahhh…_ He kept stroking lightly her white fur in amusement, and loss of thought. Absol turned around, looking at his content mood.

"Enjoying yourself?" she asked, giving a slight smile.

"Oh, wha…? Uh, yeah, sorry, haha…" He stopped stroking.

"No no, it's alright…keep going."

Of course, he kept on stroking lightly her fur. She slowly closed her eyes, lightly sighing to the stroking. Luxray sighed as well, smiling to her.

…_Why the fuck didn't I do this sooner?_ He wondered to himself.

A moment later someone walked into the restaurant. Absol opened her eye and looked to the customer, Luxray looking toward them as well. The Pokémon looked back at the two, folding his ears back. He slowly walked back from the door, walking off in confusion. The worker looked at the former customer walk back, then looked at Luxray.

"Ray," he started, Luxray looking to him, "You fucking owe me a large number one. Full price."

"I'll give it to ya tomorrow," He responded as he turned back to Absol.

"Anywhere else you're gonna bring me other than the ATM?" she asked.

"Yes, calm down," Luxray chuckled in response. "We'll go to another place."

"Like where?"

* * *

"Oh my god, this is so beautiful…"

Division Cut. At night.

"Yeah…"

The sun had almost set, brightening the twilight sky with its pure violet and dark royal blue. Some of the stars outside had appeared from the hidden daylight.

"I…actually never come here around this time," Luxray admitted, "…So this is a first time for me as well."

Absol stayed looking up, enamoring the view she had with Luxray. She didn't know what else to say to him; she stayed close to him, pressing her white fur against his black fur. To Luxray, he felt more relaxed than he did at the previous stop, but was still tense this was all he had to go (that fit his budget…). He did have more to show than the night he never noticed.

_It's now or never_ he thought to himself _…or at least until she leaves. Wonder how this'll turn out…_

He lean in a bit into Absol and lightly nuzzled her cheek; she lightly blushed but nuzzled in return. Luxray couldn't help out but give a small grin, seeing how calmly this is turning out. This wasn't as far he intended to go; he nuzzled a bit more, lightly licking her cheek. Absol blushed more in surprise and looked at Luxray, who only gave a light smile. Luxray leaned in, to even his surprise, and lightly locked lips with hers.

Absol was shocked when Luxray leaned in for his move, but then relaxed a bit and joined in his fun. _…This long for him to finally make the move…_ she thought. They both closed their eyes and kissed on more, seeping in their tongues into their mouths, holding on to each other as they kissed passionately.

They both broke the kiss, the trail there and breaking away as they both blushed and smiled to each other.

Luxray broke the short the silence. "…Want to continue this behind the bush?"

She was shocked again. "Wait what? Why so soon?!"

Luxray blushed more as he shrugged. "Why not? Might as well…"

Absol looked away as she blushed more, thinking about it.

She later looked at Luxray again, nipping her neck and ran off to the bushes. Luxray followed up, all prepped up.

"There better not be anyone around here."

"Don't worry. It's just you and me."

* * *

_**I will admit that I will regret writing the following chapter…**_

_**-K9DL**_


	40. Tears of Blood

_Saturday, 8:45 p.m._

_5 minutes earlier…_

_Glaceon_

"C'mon, Luke, you can't be so stern on Ray. It wasn't exactly his fault."

He stopped and looked down to Glaceon, stopping also.

"…Well, when exactly was he supposed to tell you?"

"When he knew who it was."

"Well…uhm…" Glaceon kept on walking. "…Don't exactly think that would be the best idea in the world."

He stopped again. "Why not?"

Glaceon looked up. "You would've still beat him to death either way."

"Hmph…" Luke continued on walking.

"Well… How did Luxray get out of his bandages?"

"I don't care."

Glaceon stopped this time, glaring at Luke, who stopped right after. "Okay, seriously, calm the fuck down. He didn't fuck up the first time, it sure as hell won't be the last. It wasn't his fucking fault that someone killed her. I know it really sucks the love of your life died in a fight, but shit happens. Shit…happens!"

"Alright, alright…" Luke flatly responded, rubbing his forehead with his paw. He kept on walking. "…I'm sorry."

"I shouldn't be given the need to be apologized."

"…Next time you see Ray, tell him I said 'I'm sorry'."

"Alright… Though it would've been better if you physically could tell him that."

"Whatever."

The two walked on along the park, with nobody around but them two, or at least they thought. For a day like this, it was almost awkward to not see anybody around; or at least, to Glaceon's concern. The two walked on along the empty park, Glaceon looking around.

"The freakin' hell happened here?" Glaceon asked.

"What do you mean?" Luke asked, facing forward.

"Try looking around." Luke looked around, seeing the emptiness around the grass illuminated by its twilight sky.

"I…don't know…" Luke responded with a slight ease in mood. They both kept on walking with their guard up, expecting the worst to come.

Along the way, they both saw two silhouettes appear behind a few trees, side by side. They didn't know who it was, or who they were; only that they seemed to face them both. Glaceon and Luke kept on walking, only to see the silhouettes get in their path. Both stopped, barely seeing the image of the two, one being more than twice as tall than the other.

"…Can you, like…" Glaceon started, "…get out of the way?"

"No," the smaller figure responded, "But you can get out of ours."

"Completely that is," the larger figure responded.

"What the hell do you mean?" Glaceon asked.

"You've been in our way ever since your friend had gotten in our business," the smaller one responded. "Even if it had a small impact upon our future plans…"

"…We cannot allow this small disruption to get any bigger."

Glaceon did not respond back, nor did Luke. They both only glared at those who they now know are not their friends. The smaller shade walked up a bit, fading away what could not be shown. It was revealed to be a Houndour, and clearly saw that it had its eye on Glaceon. The larger figure only leaned in slightly, revealing itself to be a Charizard, its eyes on Lucario.

Neither of them moved, only glaring at each other. Who would pull the first move, no one knew.

_Nothing else to do…_ Luke thought to Glaceon. Glaceon didn't respond back; he couldn't respond with his aura, if any.

Luke sniffed out, and the Charizard charged forward.

Luke only ducked down as the large dragon came about, barely missing him by an inch. The Houndour beside only opened his muzzle and breathed out fire against Glaceon; he simply jumped out of the way.

The Charizard jumped up and soared around, then quickly dashed at Luke. He wasn't prepared for the dash and tried to stop him with his paw; but the enemy dashed quicker than before, launching Luke up in the air. Charizard dove under Luke and launched him sky high, then soared up faster than Luke's launch. He looked down at Luke as he reached his final height, opened his large maw and blasted out the fire within him, more than what Luke knows he can withstand, blasting him down. The Charizard charged quickly down at Luke at a screw, hitting him with in the stomach.

Glaceon dashed at Houndour and tackled him, throwing the small enemy back. Houndour caught his fall, and used Double Team, having himself appear only 2 other clones of himself, circling around the Ice Pokémon. One of them Quick Attacked at Glaceon, flinching at the move until the body went through him, vanishing in the air. The second body facing Glaceon used Flamethrower, Glaceon attempting to guard and closing his eyes, only to be hit on his side, opening his eyes, no longer seeing the body there.

Luke kicked out of his trap against Charizard and quickly got back up to his feet, charging his Aura Sphere. Charizard opened up his maw and blasted out small embers at Luke. Luke dashed back, charging his Sphere again; the dragon charged at him, Luke dashing back, then grabbing his maw with one paw and blasting him away with the other. Luke brought back his Sphere and blasted it toward Charizard, making a clean blow against him.

The Houndour was still up in Glaceon; only thing Glaceon could do was freeze up a bit and stand up his fur. The Houndour yelled out against the sharpness of his prickled fur, moving back a bit. Glaceon looked at the Houndour and opened his maw and blasted him with his Ice Beam. The Houndour grunted a bit from the damage, but didn't exactly end up frozen. "Dammit…" Glaceon said to himself.

Luke didn't charge at the dragon, but only charged another Sphere again, stronger than before. Charizard land on the ground and quickly got up, slowly running up toward Luke and made another Fire Blast at Luke, smaller than the first he made. Luke used Extreme Speed to evade and move closer to the enemy and punched twice as his tail grew steel, and moved around, whacking the dragon in the face, launching his out again. The dragon looked back at Luke as he was launched out, and blasted again, again smaller than before, hitting Luke, but not enough to get launched back. The dragon landed on his feet and took something out from the belt he had, not known to Luke, opening the capsule and taking in what it had, and throwing out the empty container.

The Houndour charged at Glaceon as he himself thought to do the same. Both ran toward each other, the Houndour holding down his head, Glaceon looking at where he ran. Meeting up, Glaceon moved lightly to the right of him, prickling his fur again against the Houndour, him yelping out.

The Charizard dashed to Luke again as he tried to bring up his guard again. He Fire Blasted again at Luke, somehow stronger than what it was before, blowing him out of the way to the ground. The Charizard kept on charging, blasting again with an equal force, stumbling upon the fallen foe.

Glaceon looked over at Luke. "Luke!" He yelled out. "Get up!"

Luke struggled to get up as the Charizard flew around him, gazing at his weak state. Standing up completely, he looked up at the Charizard. "Why don't you get down here if you're man enough!?" Luke yelled out.

The Charizard dove down at the Lucario and soared skyward, tripping out Luke at his expense.

"Dammit, Luke!" Glaceon yelled out, looking at him. "Stop getting pissed and focus on that fucker!" He quickly turned to the Houndour and blasted him with the Ice Beam again. It hit the Houndour and froze him off, lifting up the enemy up from all fours barely. _Finally…_ he thought. He ran toward the Houndour and Quick Attacked, breaking the Houndour free but launching him up. Glaceon quickly stepped down and looked back at the Houndour and beamed him again, freezing him by luck, leaping up and dashing again, cracking him open.

Luke stood up again. "…He's right…" He shook his head, trying to get this straight and looked at the Charizard, who was still up in the air.

The Charizard leaped down and sped up, Fire Blasting against him. Luke flashed off, and reappear behind Charizard, kicking the dragon down. He flashed off again, and reappeared above, kicking down the Charizard again. The Charizard roared out, grabbing Luke's legs and throwing him off, quickly getting up on his feet. He walked up to Luke and picked him up, shoving him to his feet.

The dragon then grabbed Luke quickly, from his back, picking him up to his back and ran on. He leaped up in the air and threw Luke down, head first. Luke yelped out from the pain as Charizard came back down, roaring out.

Glaceon looked at Luke, then back at the Houndour. "Motherfu-!" he barely noticed that the enemy bit him, not sure what to do next. The Houndour dash toward Luke and bit his body, throwing him up.

Charizard looked up and Fire Blasted up on Luke, launching up more.

Glaceon looked over at his friend being blasted up, then looked at the Houndour. He dashed up toward him and blasted him again, not freezing him this time. He Quick Attacked right after.

The Charizard sped up and caught Luke from behind and turned down, twisting in a screw. He came down faster and faster until landing the ground, a cloud of dust surrounding them.

Glaceon turned around at the scene, waiting until the dust faded away. All he saw was the large dragon, turning around and glaring at Glaceon.

"Luke!" Glaceon yelled out. He waited for a respond, but did not hear back. "Luke!"

The Charizard dashed quickly toward Glaceon. _Oh, shit_. Glaceon ran off, slightly slow compared to the Charizard. The large dragon reached to him and blasted out, large pits of fire coming out of his maw. Glaceon dashed sharply to his left, barely evading the large attack. He quickly looked at the dragon and leaped up, attempting to attack at the dragon, but only reached to his belly and bounced off from it.

"Motherfuck—Luke!" Glaceon yelled out again, looking over at the body lying down. No answer. The dragon roared out and charged at Glaceon. Glaceon barely noticed and leaped out of the way. "Shit!" He looked over to the Houndour and beamed him again, freezing him up. He looked back at the dragon, flying forward and around. He ran toward the icicle and stood firmly in front of it.

The dragon was still running in his direction, glaring his eyes into his. _Luke…_ Glaceon thought _…the fuck is wrong with you…?_ The dragon raced up faster and opened up his maw, blasting out his fire once again. Glaceon leaped out of the way, revealing the icicle he was in front of.

The icicle broke, freeing up Houndour, only to have him yelp out excessively from the attack. The dragon slowed down at came to a stop. He walked near to his partner, checking how he was. He looked over to the Ice Pokémon, glaring at him, wondering how a type inferior to his could ever go this far.

He picked up the Houndour and flew off. Glaceon looked over to Luke, still lying down. "Luke!"

Glaceon sprinted to the body, slowing down as he reached close to him. "Luke, can you hear me?" He poked the body. No reaction. "Luke!" He looked around, nobody still around. He rubbed his watering eye.

"Luke, wake up, man, c'mon! Luke!" Another poke and a shove. Rubbed more of his eyes.

"Luke!" Nothing.

"LUKE!"


	41. Black Dream

He stood beside her one love. He stood fast and firmly beside her, all in front of his friends and family (most of them); especially, to Glaceon. They paid more than extra to move the grave of the random Pokémon to another, but convenient, location.

Tears rolled down his face, having been a while since he last did it. The least he could say was that his best friend wasn't around to see him…not to his benefit.

"…H-how the fuck could this happen…?" Glaceon asked to himself, standing down in front of the tombstone. Alex sat beside Glaceon, curled up.

"W-why…?" Alex asked, crying along with Glaceon.

"I-I…" Glaceon started, but never finished. He only leaned up against Alex, lightly rubbing his muzzle against his side. Alex held onto Glaceon, sniffing. Leaf and Tracy stood at a distance.

"…Did you know…how this happened…?" Leaf asked flatly. Tracey, also in tears, couldn't respond but shake her head, holding Sorrel close to her.

_How did I let this happen…? _Glaceon never looked up to Alex, keeping his eyes on the gravel standing up. Where did he go wrong? Where didn't he go wrong?

Leaf walked up to the grieving group, looking at Glaceon. "…Glay, let's go home…" she murmured lightly.

Glaceon lightly shook his head, still having Alex hold him. "…Just go."

Leaf didn't respond back. She turned around and walked off, Tracey turning around as well, taking another look at Alex, same with Sorrel, before walking off behind her.

"…Is he really gone…?" Alex sniffed a bit.

"…Please…stop asking…" Glaceon lowly responded, "…about your father…"

"…Daddy…"

* * *

_An hour later…_

Tracey and Leaf were left sitting outside the doorway, Sorrel in Tracey's arms. They talked very little to each other for the while, still reminiscing mute to themselves. They hardly glanced at each other for even a word to each other.

Both Luxray and Absol walked up to the house, smiling and giggling to each other, until seeing Tracey and Leaf alone.

"Hey…" Luxray started, a slight smile still on his face.

"Where the fuck were you?" Leaf asked, glancing at the both of them.

"What the hell do you-?"

"Never mind, sorry… Sorry…" Leaf lied down. "…I-it's just… I don't know. Go see Glay about it…"

"And Luke?"

Leaf didn't respond on the second. "…Just go see Glay." Luxray turned to the house. "He's not in there." Luxray looked back at Leaf. "…Go see Jessica."

Luxray looked at Absol, looking back at him. "…Wanna come?"

"…No, I'll stay." Absol sat down, looking at the two who were already there. Luxray nodded and ran off to go see Jessica.

* * *

_Ten minutes later…_

He reached the graveyard, seeing Alex there in front of a new grave, one beside Jessica's, and holding a light blue Pokémon in his arms. _…Must be Glaceon…_ he thought.

Alex never looked back to see Luxray but murmured something to the Pokémon. Luxray slowly approached them.

"Don't," the Pokémon said in a low voice. It sounded like Glaceon. Luxray stopped approaching then, wondering what he would say. "…Please, just find the bastard… and tell me where he is."

Luxray knew who he was talking about. "…Alright."

"…Now leave us alone."

Luxray slowly walked up. "But…"

"I SAID LEAVE US ALONE!" Icicles came out from the ground, surrounding Alex and Glaceon. Luxray stepped back, looking at the sturdy ice. He didn't anything and walked back from the graveyard.

* * *

_Another ten…_

He walked back to the house, seeing Absol's head down, sharing the same emotion as the others. He walked to the group and looked at Absol.

"Did they tell you…?"

"Yes…" Luxray didn't respond more than that; he walked near Absol and sat down beside her, looking at the grass beneath him.

"…Where were you yesterday?" Leaf asked, looking at Luxray. He looked at her, barely getting the message around him.

"…Just out… with Absol. For the evening," he responded. "…a-and for the night…" he blushed a bit, looking away.

"And what were you doing at night?" she inquired. He blushed more, looking at Absol, who looked back and blushed herself.

"That's…not important." Leaf looked at him a bit longer before looking back down.

"Hope you enjoyed yourselves…"

"Leaf…" Absol responded, looking at Leaf. "Please. We didn't know. Neither of you knew either!" Leaf glared a bit until easing, looking away.

"…How long have they been there?" Luxray asked.

"At least an hour…" Tracey responded.

"…Do you know how long they'll be there?"

* * *

_An hour later…_

Alex was still holding Glaceon, both on the couch.

Absol left within the hour. Luxray, Leaf, and Tracey stared at the two. Luxray leaned in near Leaf.

"How long have they been like this?" Luxray whispered to her.

"A while…" she responded in the same tone.

"…I miss him, daddy…" Alex said in a modest tone.

"I know, son…" Glaceon responded lowly, staying close to him.

Luxray leaned in near Leaf again. "…I don't know them anymore…"

Leaf glared at Luxray.

"C'mon, Ray," Leaf murmured to him as she leaned in beside him. "Alex just lost his father…and Glay his husband."

All looking at the group smirked and snickered. Glaceon shot his eyes open at the group, shutting up instantly. He then looked at Luxray.

"I will fucking kill you…" Glaceon mouthed out to Luxray. Luxray only looked back then looked the other way from his glare.

"…I-I think I should go now…" Luxray whispered to Leaf.

"I think that's a good idea," she responded. "Where are you going?"

Luxray got up and responded as he left. "To the bar."


End file.
